Despair
by VegetaPrinceofDarkness
Summary: DBZxTT crossover. Rated for future chapters. What if the episode "Betrayal" had gone differently? What if a stranger from another dimension saves the Titans and Earth at the last second? All this and a bag of chips if you R&R. Not sure about pairings
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Teen Titans is owned by DC comics, not me.

What if the episode "Betrayal" had gone differently? What if Terra had decided not to go with Slade after all? This story starts out when Terra and Beast boy are on the Ferris wheel while on their date. If you really want to know what would happen, you'll just have to read and find out.

Their day had been going perfectly. The Titans had been dispatched to a crime scene and they had once again come home triumphant. Later that night, after everyone else had gone to bed, Beast boy finally managed to summon enough courage to do what he had been afraid to do for awhile now. He was going to ask Terra out on a date. At first, Terra had said that it wasn't a good time, but after reconsidering, she decided to go after all. The couple decided to go to a fair that had opened up recently and were having a good time. They had their pictures taken, they had played games, and had gone on many of the rides. After Beast boy had one Terra some prizes, they had decided to go on the Ferris wheel. As their booth reached the top, Terra decided to speak up.

"Beast boy?"

"What is it Terra?"

"If you found out something bad about me you would still be my friend right?"

"Of course I would! Why wouldn't I? I care about you." Beast boy added the last part with a smirk.

"I'm serious Beast boy. If you found out that I had done something really bad you wouldn't desert me would you?"

"Of course not Terra. Why? What's wrong?" He looked into her eyes and saw that she was on the brink of tears so he did the only thing he could think of to comfort her, he leaned his head towards hers and she leaned towards him. Their hearts were fluttering as they prepared for their first kiss. Their faces were only inches apart when out of the shadows of their booth came a voice that was colder than ice.

"Hello Terra. Remember me?" At the sound of the familiar voice, both Terra and Beast boy gasped and found a figure sitting in the shadows.

"Slade." Growled Beast boy as he boiled over with anger at his and Terra's moment being ruined. He quickly turned into a wolf and leaped at Slade, both of them falling out of the booth, but Beast boy caught on to the edge of the floor and turned back into his human form. Terra grabbed his hand and helped him back into the booth. They both then proceeded to climb on top of the booth to search for Slade, both knowing that it wouldn't be that easy to get rid of him.

"Your time with the Titans is over my dear. Come with me and you will have power unimaginable. Stay with them however, and they will only reject you and cause you pain." The voice came from a booth right by theirs which they turned to.

"Shut up!" Shouted beast boy as he turned into an eagle and flew at Slade, trying to peck his one visible eye out or cause him to fall off. Slade just grabbed onto one of his claws and threw him down towards the ground. Beast boy quickly turned into a turtle and pointed his shell at the ground before he hit. He then turned into a humming bird and flew back up and landed next to Terra. He then turned back into a wolf and once again leaped at Slade, hoping to knock him off balance, but Slade just caught him by the neck and began squeezing. "Why?" Beast boy choked out between breaths. "Why are you here Slade? There's nothing here for you to steal and Robin isn't here for you to taunt so what do you want?"

"On the contrary, there is something or rather someone here that I want. I came for sweet little Terra."

"Over my dead body." Snarled Beast boy as he turned into an eel and slid out of Slade's hand.

"That can be arranged, however I suggest we continue this on the ground, it'll be easier for the both of us that way." As soon as he finished that statement, a large boulder smashed into his back sending Slade crashing to the ground below. Beast boy turned around and saw Terra with her arm outstretched offering to help him onto the rock she was currently floating on. Terra floated them down to the ground and they jumped off and faced Slade. Without another word, Beast boy turned into a T-Rex and repeatedly swung his tale at Slade, who nimbly dodged each and every swing. With a shout, Slade ran up to Beast boy, jumped, and threw an uppercut right into his gut, forcing him back into his human form. Slade suddenly was slammed to the ground by several large boulders.

"I won't let you hurt my friend!" After that she grabbed Beast boy and pulled him up onto her boulder. "Are you okay BB?" She asked as they floated away.

"Terra!" Slade shouted after her as she floated away.

"Yeah I'm fine, but we need to stay here."

"Why? I don't want you to get hurt fighting Slade and besides I..." She was cut off as Beast boy pulled her into an embrace.

"Don't worry Terra, everything's going to be alright, I promise. I need to finish this now so that Slade can't bother us again." Beast boy then jumped to the ground as they were only a few feet up.

"Come with me Terra, abandon this illusion you have of a good life. The Titans aren't your friends, you have no friends. However, if you come with me, you will have somewhere you belong and you will be with someone who understands you. Isn't that what you've wanted all along? To be with someone who can understand you?"

"Just leave me alone!" Terra shouted and ran into the house of mirrors which was nearby.

"Terra!" Beast boy shouted and ran after her. He found himself in a small room and suddenly he saw Slade's reflection in the mirrors along with his own. He turned around but Slade wasn't in the room with him.

"Terra isn't your friend Beast boy, she's my apprentice."

"Shut up!" Beast boy shouted, lashing out at one of the mirrors with a fist, cracking it.

"She was just using your trust to get into your tower and give me information on your weaknesses."

"Lies!" Another broken mirror. Slade continued taunting Beast boy who went into a rage and destroyed every mirror in the room. Stopping for breath, he heard silent sobbing coming from nearby. He followed the sound and found Terra in her own room of mirrors in a corner crying her eyes out. He ran over to her and pulled her into an embrace. "It's alright Terra I'm here for you.

"I have big plans for you Terra, did you think that you and your little boyfriend could run away from me?"

"Just leave us alone Slade! Haven't you messed with us enough?"

"You should be more worried about your friends than you and Terra. As we speak my drones are in your tower annihilating them."

"What are you talking about?"

"You mean Terra didn't tell you? She shut down your security to allow me access to your tower. She was supposed to allow my drones to destroy you but it seems she had sympathy for you, or maybe she wanted to keep you as a pet. A decision made in bad judgment if you ask me, but easily remedied."

"No. Terra, tell me he's lying please! He can't be telling the truth. You would never betray us, would you?"

"Beast boy I'm sorry, but he's not lying." She said through her tears. "It's true. I let him in."

"But why Terra? We're your friends."

"Because he helped me control my powers, he said I owed him and he promised that he wouldn't actually kill any of you. I realized at the last minute that he was lying so I got you out because I didn't have time to warn the others."

"Terra, you can't be with Slade and be our friend at the same time, we'd end up fighting and that's something I don't want."

"I'm so confused Beast boy. He's helped me so much, but I want to stay with you guys too." Beast boy felt like yelling at Terra, he felt like telling her that Slade was right, that she didn't have any friends, but he knew that doing so would probably turn her against the Titans, against him and not only would that be disastrous, but he cares for Terra too much to hurt her like that.

"Slade doesn't care about you Terra, he only cares about taking the city for himself. He's had Robin as his apprentice before, but he forced him into it by threatening to kill us. Is that the kind of guy you really want to work with, someone who will only bring you misery? Basically it comes down to what's more important to you, your friendship with us, or power. You can't have both."

"I want.... I want.... I want to stay with you Beast boy, I don't care how much you've helped me Slade! You can't turn me against my friends! You hear me?! You can't"

"It's too bad you feel that way Terra. You see, I'm going to have you as my apprentice one way or another." As he said that, Slade appeared in the room with them and pulled out a syringe with a clear liquid in it. He squirted some of the liquid and walked towards Beast boy and Terra. Beast boy stood up and got in front of Terra.

"She told you no, now leave her alone. I won't let you do anything to her!" Beast boy walked towards Slade with the intention of knocking the syringe out of his hand before he reached Terra.

"No need to worry Beast boy, this tranquilizer isn't meant for Terra, it's meant for you. Slade quickly ran at Beast boy and jabbed the needle into him and injected it's contents into his arm. Beast boy only had time for a look of surprise before he passed out, dropping his communicator as he did so.

"No! Beast boy! Leave him alone!" Terra got up and rushed at Slade, frantically swinging her fists in an attempt to make him drop Beast boy. He easily dodged each swing and countered with a quick jab to the gut. Terra doubled over holding her bruised abdomen but quickly straightened up.

"As much as I would love to continue this, I have other matters to attend to. You have twenty-four hours to change your mind and join me. If you don't by then, I will slowly torture your boyfriend to death. You don't want that on your conscience now do you? When you change your mind and you will, come to my headquarters and come alone. You know where to find me." With that Slade slung a limp Beast boy over his shoulder and disappeared into the shadows. Terra fell to her knees as sobs wracked her body.

"Oh Beast boy!" she cried "I'm so sorry, It's all my fault." Terra cried herself to sleep and was woke up about half an hour later by footsteps and voices.

"The signal's coming from that way." Said one.

"I hope we are not too late." Said another.

"Man, Looks like somethin' big went down here." Said yet another voice.

"This better be worth my time." Said the final voice. Terra immediately recognized the voices as belonging to Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven.

"They must have finished off the drones after all." She thought. "Then they probably figured out that it was me that let them in. I guess I'll just have to go back to wandering again." She thought sadly. Then she remembered what happened and broke down into tears again.

"What's that sound?" Came Cyborg's voice.

"It sounds like someone is crying, we must go and see what is wrong." Said Starfire. When they reached Terra's room and found her on the floor they became angry, except for Starfire who ran over to Terra and tried to comfort her. "Star, have you forgotten what she did? She let Slade's drones into our home. She's not our friend."

"Perhaps we should hear her side of the story friend Cyborg. Even if she is a criminal we should at least give her a chance and try to understand why she would betray us. Can you talk now Terra?" Terra nodded slowly as Starfire helped her stand up.

"Wait." Said Robin. "Where's Beast boy? What did you do with him?" He asked angrily.

"I didn't do anything. We came here and I... and He... and Slade... and he's gone and it's my fault." Terra was about to cry again but Starfire intervened.

"Please try to calm down. We cannot understand what you are trying to say." Terra took a deep breath and began to explain.

"Beast boy asked me to go out with him tonight so we came here. We did all kinds of things and we were enjoying ourselves. We got on the Ferris wheel and were talking when Slade showed up. We fought outside and we ended up coming in here. Slade kept trying to get me to become his apprentice, but I wouldn't do it so he knocked Beast boy out and took him away saying that if I don't change my mind within twenty-four hours he's going to torture him to death."

"Then tell us where Slade is and we'll go get him ourselves."

"It's not that simple Robin. Slade said that I have to go alone. He knows that if there is a rescue by you guys then he'll lose, so he just wants me to go by myself."

"We can't trust her Robin. She sold us out to Slade, she's working for him now. It could be a trap."

"I don't think so." Said Robin. "Call it a gut feeling but I think she's telling the truth and my gut feelings have never led me wrong before. The question is, are you going to go?"

"Of course I'll go. Beast boy is the best friend I have and the only one that truly trusts me now, even if it is my own fault. I just hope I can escape from Slade without having to fight you guys. I guess I'll be going now.

"Good luck Terra, try to send Beast boy back in one piece if you can." Said Robin, giving her a pat on the back while putting a tracker/bug on her in the same motion. "After we get Beast boy back, we'll try and get you back from Slade if we can so don't worry."

"Thanks Robin." Said Terra as she walked out of the house of mirrors and into the dark night.

Well, that's it for this chapter. What happens when Terra makes it to Slade's hideout? You'll just have to read the next chapter to find out. And for anyone who has been reading my other story "Internal Darkness" no I haven't forgotten about it or lost interest, I've just been having a lot of writer's block on that story lately and I've been having ideas for other stories so I figured if I can get some of these other ideas out, maybe I'll be able to continue with my other story.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, Terra's gone off to rescue BB, supposedly she's going alone, but Robin put a locator on her before she left. Is she going to be able to release Beast boy from Slade's clutches, or does Slade have something more sinister in mind? Read and find out.

It wasn't long after she left the Titans at the house of mirrors that Terra found herself at Slade's hideout. She quickly headed for his observation room where he watches the Titans fight. She looks around and doesn't see anything right away so she starts to leave the room when a voice comes out of nowhere.

"It's nice to see you Terra. I was beginning to think you didn't care as much about Beast boy as you originally let on. I'm glad that you're finally starting to see things my way."

"Whatever. Just let Beast boy go and we can all go about our business."

"I'm afraid that that's not how it's going to work Terra. You see, I'm going to keep Beast boy here as an incentive for you to obey me and not run off. If you obey me everything will be fine, but, if you disobey me in even the smallest degree, I will slowly torture your little friend here, and I'll make you watch each and every agonizing second of it. Do I make myself clear?"

"But you promised..."

"I promised that I wouldn't kill Beast boy if you changed your mind and that's a promise I intend to keep. However, I didn't say that I wouldn't make him wish he were dead. Oh yes and don't bother trying any heroics Robin. I know you're listening to this conversation. If I even become suspicious that there is going to be an attack here, Beast boy will die and he will die very painfully."

"Where is Beast boy? What have you done with him?" Demanded Terra.

"Don't worry about him. He is in perfect health, and he will remain that way so long as you or the Titans don't try anything and as long as you obey me. You may share your room with him if you so desire but rest assured that every room in this complex has video and audio recording devices so I will know if you two are plotting against me. You'll find your new uniform in your room, I suggest you go change." Terra immediately went to find the room that Beast boy was in and found him very quickly. She found him sitting on one of two beds and walked over to him.

"Beast boy are you okay? I've been worried about you."

"Terra?" He quickly turned around. "You came? You shouldn't have come. I don't want you being Slade's apprentice just because of me. That's something you might not ever be able to get out of."

"That's alright because I know you're going to be okay. I can deal with being Slade's apprentice as long as you'll be here waiting for me whenever I need you."

"Yeah but you'll probably end up having to fight the others. Are you sure you can handle that?"

"I'll just have to try and deal with it the best I can and hopefully I won't cause you to get hurt." Terra looked around the room and found it to be quite comfortable looking. Aside from the two beds there was a bright light hanging from the middle of the ceiling that gave off enough light for the whole room. Also she found that there were two dressers and an adjoining bathroom though the bedroom wasn't really decorated, It still felt homey. "It seems that Slade wants to make sure his apprentice is comfortable."

"Well believe it or not, Slade actually has a reason for wanting an apprentice aside from using us against each other." Terra cocked an eyebrow at Beast boy which made him laugh. "Robin told us that Slade wants an heir to continue his "work" after he's gone. It would only make sense to try and make your heir comfortable, even if you do beat the tar out of them for failure."

"Your friend is half correct in what he says. Yes I want my apprentice to be comfortable, but I do not beat them for failure, only if that failure results from disobedience. Robin disobeyed me and thus he lost. If Robin had lost simply because his adversary was better, he would not have been punished, but he lost because he didn't want to fight his friends. I did not ask him to destroy them, only to disable them so that he could reach his objective. Is that so much to ask? In case you were wondering, I can speak with you at any time I desire via speakers located throughout the building, but should you begin talking of escaping, I can also punish you at any time I wish." With that a small hole opened up in the ceiling and a small metallic orb flew out. "Observe. This is but a small sample of the pain that I can inflict on you." After Slade finished speaking, the orb started humming and shot a bolt of electricity at Beast boy, causing him to jump and yelp in pain. Beast boy attempted to knock the orb down, but it was too fast and dodged his swing. After Beast boy tried to knock it down a few more times, it flew back up into its hole which promptly closed after it. "I hope you two can get used to this place, it's going to be your home for a very long time. It won't be so bad though. If you behave, you could actually start to enjoy it here." Terra and Beast boy waited for more, but when none came, they began talking again.

"The others are expecting you to be sent back to them. They're definitely not going to trust me now. If only I had never gone to that monster in the first place, none of this would have happened."

"That's not necessarily true Terra. This is Slade we're talking about. He would have found another way to make you his apprentice. Maybe if something had been different you would have totally betrayed us and who knows, maybe someone would have died. Besides, you were confused and you needed someone who could help you with your powers. I hate to say it but maybe coming across Slade was a good thing for you. At least now you can use your powers without having to worry about doing damage that you didn't mean to cause."

"I guess you're right BB, I need to stop complaining about what I did and make sure that I do the right thing from now on. Thank you for being there for me." Beast boy blushed and started to stutter something but he suddenly found that Terra's lips were touching his. His brain immediately went into meltdown mode, but quickly enough his feelings for Terra took over and he found himself kissing her back. The kiss lasted for several seconds and when they broke it, they were both blushing furiously. They then pulled each other into an embrace. "I love you Beast boy and I always want to be with you."

"You have no idea how much that means to me Terra. That's something I've wanted to hear since I first met you." On the outside Beast boy was calm, but on the inside he was overjoyed. "Oh man this is so cool! Terra loves me back. I couldn't have asked for anything more."

"So does this mean you love me too?"

"Of course it does Terra. I've wanted to tell you how I feel for a while now, but I've never gotten the courage to actually say anything about it. The closest I've ever come was when I asked you on our date earlier."

"Oh Beast boy, you've made me so happy." She said as they snuggled together under the blankets. A few minutes later, they fell asleep in each others' arms.

"How sweet. Slade said after shutting the monitor to their room down. It seems that I've chosen better bait than I thought. Don't make me end it for you Terra; it's easier to train a happy apprentice than a miserable one." He added the last part not without remembering what happened with Robin. "Perhaps keeping a pet around for you will keep you in line. Get your rest my apprentice, for tomorrow you will be fighting the Titans and you'll need all the energy you can get."

Next Day: Titan's tower

Everyone had just woken up and eaten their breakfast when they remembered that Beast boy was still gone because there was no argument over whether or not they should eat meat or tofu. The Titans were currently trying to come up with ideas on how to get Beast boy back.

"Blast it! How does Slade always anticipate our every move?! Since he knows about the tracer, then we can't make a direct attack on him without risking Beast boy."

"Yes, we must find some other way if we are to rescue friend Beast boy and friend Terra."

"Starfire, Terra isn't our friend. She works for Slade remember? She let those drones into our home. If she was still our friend then Beast boy would have been back here by now."

"I don't know Raven. Maybe Terra couldn't get Beast boy out. Something doesn't seem right about this. If Slade were to just let Beast boy go, then Terra wouldn't have a reason to stay there. You may still think she betrayed us and maybe she did, but everyone deserves a second chance."

"But Robin, she's working for Slade, we have to accept the facts man."

"So you didn't think that I was working for Slade when I was his apprentice? If you didn't then you had more faith in me than I had in myself because even I was starting to wonder. And what about when you found out I was Red X, you forgave me for that too. Look, if you won't let me convince you, then at least do it for Beast boy. We all know how he feels about her. If we just shun her without a second thought, we could also be shunning Beast boy."

"Fine! I'll go along with it. But if I suspect she's up to something, she's gone got it?" The others nodded in agreement.

Slade's headquarters

Terra and Beast boy woke up in each others' arms and smiled at each other. Terra decided that she should probably get changed into her new uniform so she walked over to the other bed where it had been put and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out she asked Beast boy what he thought of it.

"Well, if I didn't know that it represented a psychopath who is holding me hostage and making you work for him then I would say that it looks great on you. Then again I can't think of anything that wouldn't look good on you."

"Really? I think it kind of makes me look like a mummy that's ready for battle. The uniform she now wore consisted of silver battle armor complete with black gauntlets, knee guards, and elbow guards. In the center of the chest plate was Slade's trademark black S on a red background. Underneath it all was a metal wrapping that looked similar to a mummy's bandages.

"I see that you're already ready for your first assignment. Good. Come see me in the control room and I'll tell you what you are to do."

"Come on Beast boy, let's go together."

"I'm sorry Terra, but I can't." He then pointed to his neck and Terra noticed that he was wearing a strange metallic collar. "Slade says that if I try to leave the room it's zappo city for me. I even tried to leave to make sure but he was telling the truth. You'll just have to go see him without me."

"Alright." Terra said sadly and turned to leave, but she felt a hand fall on her shoulder. She turned around and Beast boy pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"Don't worry Terra, we'll find a way out of this place and we'll be able to go on a real date. What do you say we go to that place with the really good pie again?" Terra giggled, her mood heightened.

"That sounds good BB. I'll have to take you up on that."

"Well, I'd better go now; I'll see you when I get back."

"Bye Terra." When Terra made it to Slade's control room, he was waiting for her.

"It's about time you made it here; I thought you weren't going to show up." Before Terra could respond, Slade held up a hand to silence her. "For your first assignment, you're going to deliver a message to the Titans. I want you to fight them and show them that we mean business. However, I don't want you to destroy them; I only want you to make them wary that I've implemented my plan. While you are doing that, I will be enlisting some loyal soldiers to serve our cause. You will find some money in your armor. You may get yourself some food on your way there. Before you ask, you needn't worry about your little friend, he will be fed. You may go now and don't forget, show the Titans that we mean business." With that Terra walked out into the cool morning air. She admired the rising sun and wished that she could be sharing it with Beast boy. After watching it for a moment, she summoned a boulder out of the ground and hopped on before flying away in the direction of Titan's tower. When she got there, she looked in and saw that the Titans were huddled around a table and seemed to be discussing something. Terra called up a regular sized throwing stone and shot it through the window so that it landed right in front of them. It wasn't long before they were facing Terra in front of the tower.

"Where's Beast boy Terra? Why didn't you send him back like you said?" Robin asked.

"I tried to send him back, but Slade wouldn't let me. He wants to keep him as insurance that I'll do as he says. Beast boy can't even leave the room he's in because if he tries Slade just zaps him with an electric collar that he has on. Listen guys, as much as I'd like to talk with you, I have to fight you and deliver Slade's message that he means business. If I don't, he'll torture Beast boy and I don't know what I'd do if I caused something to happen to him." They all just stood there silently no one wanting to make the first move. Terra sadly lifted her arms and summoned a boulder. "I'm sorry guys I really am, but for BB's sake I have no choice." She then flung the boulder into the midst of the Titans and they scattered.

"Titans! Go!" Robin shouted the familiar words and they sprang into action. Robin was the first to go after Terra as he threw his fists at her in a flurry of punches, all of which were blocked or dodged. Terra countered by grabbing his fists and swinging him around and around and around several times before letting him fly into Starfire who was coming to his rescue. Robin crashed into Starfire and they both fell to the ground with a thud. Raven picked up some rocks with her power and threw them at Terra who used her own powers to deflect them away from her and back at Raven. She quickly became aware that Cyborg was attempting to get a flying kick in so she summoned a boulder for herself and quickly dodged to the side. After Cyborg landed he turned around to find Terra's boulder hurtling towards him. The boulder slammed into his chest sending him flying back a few feet. Terra then got hit with a few rocks that Raven had thrown at her, one of them leaving a cut on her right arm. She was going to retaliate but Robin had thrown some birdarangs at her that had exploded in front of her, making it impossible for her to see through the dirt and dust thrown into the air by the explosion. As she was looking around, Terra was knocked to the ground by several star bolts that slammed into her back. Immediately after she got up Robin was all over her with his bo extended. He hit her once across the back and then tried to sweep her legs out from under her but she jumped over the bo and smashed her elbow down onto Robin's back, causing him to cry out in pain. Terra cried out as she felt herself being lifted off the ground and was turned to face Cyborg.

"I'm sorry Terra, I'll make this hurt as little as possible." Cyborg was about to knock her unconscious when a large boulder slammed into his back, causing him to drop Terra and fall down. Terra watched him for a moment and realized he was out cold.

"I'm sorry Cyborg. I really don't want to do this but I have no choice." Terra then dodged several items that were thrown at her by Raven. She saw that Raven and Starfire were going to double team her so she summoned up several small rocks and shot them at Raven knocking her down. She then ran up to Starfire and swept her legs out from under her.

"Good job Terra. Now, I want you to destroy Titan's tower."

"What?!" Came her only reply.

"You heard me Terra. Destroy the tower."

"No! I won't do it! You can't make me."

"You're right, I can't make you, but don't forget the position your friend Beast boy is in. I could just as easily torture him right now if I want to, and I could make you listen to every single agonized cry. Or you could just do what you're told and I will leave him alone. It's your choice Terra. Destroy the tower or listen to your boyfriend's tortured cries. It doesn't matter to me either way. So, what are you going to do?" Before Terra could respond, a loud boom could be heard that sounded like the Earth was trying to tear itself to shreds. After a few seconds, a disc shaped object could be seen descending from the atmosphere. "What's going on Terra? Report!"

"I'm not sure, some ship just came down out of the clouds and it appears that it's going to land." Terra and the Titans that were able to followed the path of the craft as it touched down in the middle of a grassy field some distance away.

"Forget about the tower Terra. I want you to find out what's on that ship."

"Alright." She said and summoned a boulder and flew towards the ship with Starfire and Raven following. Once they all landed, they noticed that the ship had lowered a personnel ramp and several soldiers were forming two lines on either side of it creating a path. After the last soldier came out and the lines were finished, two forms could be seen coming out of the ship. Once the figures were visible, the girls could see that one was short, probably no taller than five feet tall while the other was enormous, easily being at least ten feet tall. What the girls noticed was that the figures had icy white skin and horns jutting from their heads. The shorter one's horns stuck straight out from its head while the larger one's horns stuck out and then up at a ninety degree angle.

"Well son," Said the larger one, whose voice was deep and regal, but at the same time sinister and deadly. "Would you care to reiterate to me why it is exactly that we've come to this backwater planet. It all seems pretty boring to me."

"Really father, have some patience." The shorter one said. There was nothing regal about this one's voice. This voice was so cold that it made Slade seem like a nice guy just from the sound of it. "We're here to see if this planet really is worth as much as every other member of our little trade says and if it is, we're going to clear it."

"Come now Frieza, why don't you just have one of your flunkies do it. I have important matters to attend to and I don't have the time to waste on one little planet." At the mention of the name Frieza, Starfire made a horrible sound that sounded like a mix between a yelp and a gasp and took a couple steps back.

"We are doomed." She rasped out barely loud enough to be heard, but it was heard nonetheless.

"Why? What's wrong Star?" Raven asked, concern seeping into her voice.

"We are all going to die Raven."

"Why are we going to die?"

"Because friend Raven, Frieza is here."

Well it seems that Starfire knows who Frieza is. Anyone who has watched any of the earlier DBZ episodes knows who Frieza is and even if you don't know it's okay because he's going to be explained in the next chapter anyways. Obviously I don't own Frieza, King Cold, or any other DBZ characters I may or may not decide to bring into this story.


	3. Chapter 3

It seems that Earth has some unwelcome visitors and Star knows who they are. How will this affect Terra's missions? Will the Titans be able to quell this apparent hotspot or will they be forced into a battle the likes of which they've never seen? If you want to find out, you'll just have to read it. BTW, unless specifically stated, I don't own any of the characters in this story so don't sue me. It's not like you'd get anything anyways. BTW from now on, character thoughts will be displayed like this: thoughts.

"Who's Frieza Star?" Raven asked, not without curiosity and a little concern for her obviously frightened friend.

"Is this planet really that far behind in the matters of space? Frieza is the most feared and powerful being in the known universe. My people came into contact with him when he tried to invade the planet of one of our allies. It was a fierce battle between our people and his army but we were winning. Once we had gotten rid of the last of his people, he came out of his ship. He then killed three hundred of our most powerful warriors with a single attack. After seeing what happened, the rest of our forces that were on that planet and what was left of their own military went after him. They weren't able to do a single thing to him. After he had killed off the rest of the defenders, he threw some kind of blast down at the planet and destroyed it. He destroyed that entire race of people single handedly and when the Grand ruler tried to talk him out of his ways he merely laughed and said that if we tried to interfere we would end up with the same fate as our friends. Frieza cannot be allowed to stay on this planet friend Raven. We must call the others over here and send him away." Raven nodded in agreement and called Robin on his communicator.

"What's up Raven?"

"Is everyone able to fight?" Robin nodded, but looked at her questioningly. "We're behind a tree a short distance from where that craft landed and some people came out. Star recognized one of them and said that he is very dangerous. Are you guys able to get over here?"

"Yeah. Cyborg is conscious again and I'm ready. We'll be there in a few minutes." With that Robin ended the transmission and turned to Cyborg. "Looks like we have a possible situation on our hands. We need to get to that landing site quickly."

"Landing site? What are you talkin' about? I didn't see anything land." Robin mentally slapped himself.

"That's right, you were out of it. A spaceship of some kind landed in a grassy field just south of here. It sounds like it could turn ugly so we need to be there." They went to the tower and Robin got onto his R cycle and Cyborg got into the T car since they couldn't fly. "I'm sending you the approximate coordinates now."

"Got 'em. Now let's go!" When they arrived there a few minutes later, they found Star, Raven, and Terra fighting men armed with some kind of energy weapons. Needless to say it was a one sided fight. The girls had finished off the last of them when the boys had parked their respective vehicles and met up with them.

"What's going on?" Robin asked when he saw the bodies.

"Apparently they don't like people watching them. They seem to have some kind of devices that allow them to locate people and they sent some soldiers over to take care of us." Raven said.

"Well, let's go see what they want. We're not getting anywhere just by sitting here." Terra suggested. Without waiting for anyone else to say anything, she summoned a boulder and floated over to where Frieza and the one Star had told them was King Cold stood.

"Well now what have we here? It seems that one of this planet's natives has come to thank us in advance for wiping their pathetic race out."

"You think you can just come to our planet and claim it for yourselves? Who do you think you are?"

"Foolish girl. We are the rulers of the universe. If we decide that we want your planet then we will have it."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible for you see, I already have plans for this world and I can't have anyone getting in my way." The voice came from behind Terra. She turned around to see Slade with an enormous hulk of robot standing next to him. Moments later the Titans showed up and prepared to battle.

"But who are we supposed to fight? Slade or new guy over here? Wait a minute... is that Atlas?!" The robot turned around, revealing Slade's emblem on his chest. When he saw Cyborg he smirked.

"Hello. Remember me?" Cyborg looked like he was about to let his fists fly when Slade spoke up.

"Relax Titans. I'm not here for you. This little man over here is going to interfere with my plans so I'm going to make sure that he stays out of my way. Feel free to join in at any time. I know you aren't going to pass up an opportunity to protect your precious city. Now, obey me my apprentice and destroy him!" Frieza merely chuckled. He then proceeded to push a button on a strange device that he was wearing over his eye. A bunch of numbers appeared on the eyepiece and he laughed, until something green in color exploded in his face, destroying his device. He snarled at the girl that dared attack him.

"Perhaps you'd like to be the first of your race to die little girl."

"You have already killed hundreds of my people monster! I will not allow you to harm any more planets!" Starfire's eyes glowed with righteous fury as she charged up more starbolts. She tossed hundreds of them at Frieza who just stood there allowing the blasts to hit him. When the dust cleared, Frieza was standing there smirking, unfazed he broke out into a fit of laughter.

"You fool! Did you think you could possibly hurt me?" Frieza retaliated by pointing his finger at her and firing a laser thin beam of energy at her.

"Starfire! No!" Robin yelled out as he jumped in the way of the beam and was impaled by it. Robin then collapsed to the ground clutching his chest where the beam had hit him. Cyborg and Star were instantly by his side.

"It doesn't look like any vitals were hit so the only problem could be bleeding, but it looks like whatever it was that hit him cauterized the wound so he should be fine. He will be out of this fight though."

"I will take him home and help him rest." Said Starfire as she picked up the unconscious Robin and flew off toward Titan's tower.

"Alright guys we're gonna have to hit him with everything we've got!" Before anything else could be said, everyone saw a boulder slam into Frieza's back, making him stumble forward a few feet. He was about to react but he had to dodge a barrage of punches that Atlas threw at him before he could recover. "Titans! Go!" Cyborg yelled out at the same moment that Frieza sent out a burst of energy which knocked Atlas away from him. He was about to make some snide remark when he was hit with a blast from Cyborg's sonic cannon, a tree that Raven had uprooted, and a boulder that Terra summoned. To everyone's surprise, Frieza stood there as if nothing had happened at all. They soon recovered and Cyborg ran at him and punched him square in the face, causing him to go flying backwards a few feet before he caught himself with a burst of energy. He then cried out and thrust his hand out palm spread and Cyborg went flying back several yards from an invisible force. He then charged an orb of energy about the size as his fist and flung it at Atlas who was once again charging at him. The blast hit Atlas in the head, causing his head to explode and his body to fall over. Slade narrowed his visible eye at Frieza.

"It appears that you've broken my new toy. I can't just have people breaking my toys like that. Terra, destroy him now!" Frieza turned to his father.

"Alright father. You'll have to go back in the ship now. I know how much you dislike watching me fight when I get serious. Besides, I don't want you getting excited and interfering in my fight."

"So you're going to get serious now? Very well but try and make it quick. It gets boring sitting in that ship with nothing to do when there's a fight right outside."

"I know father, just bear with me alright? I won't play with them for too long." King Cold went into the ship and Frieza turned to face his remaining foes. "Well kids it's been fun but I've got planets to conquer and races to enslave. I'm sure you understand." Frieza then disappeared and reappeared behind Cyborg and doubled his fists together before slamming them into his back. Cyborg began to fly away from the force of the blow, but Frieza caught him by the legs and began swinging him in circles before letting him go. Cyborg flew at an unsuspecting Terra and knocked her off her feet. They flew into a tree and Terra was knocked unconscious. Cyborg stumbled to his feet, still dizzy from being swung around like a rag doll. Before he could fully recover, Cyborg could feel something wrap around his neck and noticed for the first time that Frieza had a tail. He desperately grabbed onto the tail and tried to pry it off him but it was amazingly strong. The tail abruptly let go however, when a much larger tail slammed into Frieza's back making him fall flat on his face. When Frieza got up, he suddenly found himself suspended in the air, but not by his own actions. He was being held in place as the dinosaur that had hit him with its tail suddenly became a lion. The lion leaped at Frieza, but he fired beams of energy out of his eyes and burned the lion's face. The lion took on the form of a human who clutched his face where it had been burned. Frieza cried out, releasing a dome of energy that swept out from him for a mile in every direction. Everyone that was still conscious was knocked out, leaving Frieza to get up and dust himself off.

"Well it's been nice, but I've got important matters to attend to. You should feel lucky, not all of my victims are unconscious when I destroy their planet." He then proceeded to fly up into the air while charging a ball of energy on his right index finger. It started out small, smaller than a pin but it quickly grew in size going from the size of his fist to the size of his head to the size of a comet to the size of a meteor. Once he finished charging it, he started to launch it but something caught his eye. In the area where he was just fighting there was suddenly a vicious thunderstorm. As soon as the thunderstorm began there was a blinding explosion of white and a hole appeared out of thin air. A battered young man with messy black hair and the remains of a purple fighting gi fell out of the hole and barely managed to stand up. When he did get up, he looked up towards Frieza who smirked and threw the ball of death down towards the planet. Out of the corner of his eye Frieza saw his ship head up toward space to wait for him. When he looked down to check on his attack's progress, he noticed that the boy had caught it and was now struggling with it.

"What?! No one has that kind of power other than my father and brother!" He was even more surprised when the ball started slowly moving up. He started backing away in fear as the death ball started coming back at him at an alarming speed, too fast for him to react. The last thought that went through Frieza's head as he was disintegrated by his own planet destroyer was that he should have destroyed the planet instead of toying around. The blast then continued on into space, annihilating Frieza's ship along with everyone on it on the way.

"That was a close one. I almost didn't have enough energy left to do that." Said the boy. With that he collapsed to the ground in exhaustion and fell asleep.

Titan's tower

Starfire laid Robin down on the couch after fixing up his wound. She looked out the window, hoping to see the battle that her friends were fighting. What she saw instead made her heart jump into her throat. An enormous ball of energy was descending towards the Earth.

"Oh no!" She thought. "We have failed and now another planet will fall." What she saw next overjoyed her beyond belief as she watched the ball slow down and then shoot back up into the air. "I must go make sure everyone is okay. I hope Robin will be alright by himself." She then floated out the door and flew to the battlefield. What she saw there made her gasp. She saw her friends lying on the ground so she drifted over to each one and listened for breathing. Everyone was fine. That was when she saw someone else, some boy that she didn't recognize. She quickly confirmed that he was breathing and slung him over her shoulder. She then went and got Cyborg and Raven and headed back to the tower. When she returned for Terra, she saw that Beast boy was there as well and that he and Slade were awake. Beast boy growled at Slade when he moved towards Terra.

"You stay away from her Slade!"

"What are you going to do to stop me boy? You were useless to Terra last time and you're going to be useless to her again. You know as well as I do that she is safer with me. No matter what I am going to get her back and there is nothing you can do to stop me. Face it, you are weak."

"Shut up! I'm sick and tired of getting pushed around and being made fun of! I'm going to stop you here and now." Beast boy quickly turned into an ape and jumped at Slade. The initial attack was dodged but he didn't see Beast boy swing his massive fist at the back of his head. When the fist collided with his head, Slade fell forward and hit the ground hard, causing him to see stars. Before he could try to get up, Beast boy jumped on his back and started mercilessly beating on him. Slade finally had enough and managed to throw Beast boy off of himself. He then decided that it would be in his best interests to leave so he went for Terra. Big mistake. With a howl of Rage, Beast boy turned into a lion and tore off after Slade who leapt up into a nearby tree.

"Hmm... you win this time but I will get my apprentice back eventually, you can count on it. Slade then pulled out a glass jar full of green liquid and threw it down onto Beast boy, covering him in the stuff and causing him to recoil. He then leapt from tree to tree and disappeared in the distance.

"Come Beast boy, let us go back to our home and rest. I will take Terra and we will discuss your victory over Slade." Beast boy turned into an eagle and flew off toward the tower without a word. Starfire walked over to Terra and picked her up and put her over her shoulder before heading back to the tower. The next day almost everyone was back to normal. Terra was recovering some broken ribs and the stranger was still out of it.

"Man, I wonder what happened to him? He has several broken ribs, his right shoulder is dislocated, and he has hundreds of cuts, bruises, and gashes all over his body. It even looks like he has some internal injuries." Robin was intrigued by this mysterious person. He didn't appear to be any older than any of the titans yet he had some intense injuries. "Hopefully we'll be able to get some answers out of him when he wakes up."Robin had just finished making himself some breakfast as it was only eight in the morning. Beast boy walked into the room and walked up to Robin's food and ate it, which was a big surprise considering that it was eggs and bacon that he was going to eat. "Umm... you know that was bacon and eggs don't you?"

"Yeah. So?"

"I thought you only ate tofu."

"After my little fight with Slade, I've felt like a new man. And real men don't eat tofu. It's still early, you should try and eat some breakfast."

"That was my breakfast." Robin muttered as Beast boy walked out of the room. Beast boy went to the training room and was giving the punching bag a severe beating.

"Is something wrong Beast boy?"

"I'm fine Terra, I just all of a sudden have all of this pent up anger and frustration so I'm venting it by taking it out on the punching bag and working out." Terra walked into the room with him.

"I don't know, you've been acting differently ever since we got back from the fight. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I just want to get stronger so that I won't be such a pushover anymore. I'm sick and tired of being the weakest member of the team."

"But Beast boy, you don't have to be strong to win a battle. Your power to morph is just as good as being strong."

"You just don't understand Terra. For so long I've always been the hero that nobody took seriously because of my sense of humor and because of how easily I get taken out. In fact, Starfire got sent to the future once when we fought a thief called warp. She said that the city was in ruins and the Titans had split apart. She said that out of all of us, I was in the worst condition because I tried to be a solo hero and lost a lot. I was in a cage Terra. I put myself in a cage to protect myself from the outside world. That's not how I want to end up."

"Are you sure that's all? I mean, you've been stalking around since yesterday and you've been angry towards everyone. I'm just trying to help."

"Look Terra. I know you're concerned, and I'm grateful, but I'm fine, really. There's nothing wrong." Terra wasn't convinced, and she was going to say so when Starfire ran into the room.

"The stranger is awake! Let us go and see him." Before either could protest, Star had grabbed them both by the arms and was dragging them towards the medical room. When they got there, they were surprised to see him sitting up in bed. Moments later Robin, Cyborg, and Raven arrived as well as Starfire had gone to retrieve them as well.

"Where am I?" the stranger asked weakly, looking around the room cautiously as he took in his surroundings.

"Do not worry, you are safe now. You can heal in peace."

"What were you doing on that battlefield?" Robin spoke up. "Are you the one who stopped that monster? Who are you?"

"Be patient Robin. The kid's obviously been through a lot. I'm thinking the last thing he wants right now is to have to ask a hundred questions. Besides, it's not like he's gonna be going anywhere any time soon.

"Friend Cyborg is right Robin. We must allow him to heal properly before giving him the interrogation."

"Actually, I won't be here as long as you think." The stranger said as he pulled a small green bean out of his gi.

"If you are hungry, you must eat more than just a bean. I will go and prepare some glorg."

"Actually Star, I think maybe I should do the cooking. I don't think he would survive an encounter with some of your food."

"Actually, that wasn't for food." Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor as the stranger got up out of bed without so much as a whimper.

"What happened to all of your injuries? You can't tell me they just disappeared into nothing." Cyborg asked upon recovering from shock.

"It's the bean that did it. It's called a senzu bean. It can heal any wound. It's a good thing I had an extra, otherwise it would have taken weeks for me to recover."

"You mean more like months. I'm surprised you're even awake with the injuries you had. How exactly does that bean work anyways?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I've never really wondered how they work, I'm just grateful that they exist."

"Do you have any more? I could run some scans on it and figure out what makes it tick."

"Nope. Sorry. That was my last one and the next batch won't be ready for another few weeks yet and they only grow in one place."

"That's too bad. Something like that could really help us out."

"Why? Who are you guys anyways?"

"You mean you haven't heard of us? You must not be from around here. We're the Teen Titans. I'm Robin and this is Cyborg, Raven, Terra, Starfire, and Beast boy." Robin said, extending his hand. Gohan took his hand and shook it, both him and Robin surprised at how firm the others' handshake was.

"I'm Gohan, it's nice to meet you. So what do you do exactly?"

"We protect the city. We fight all the major crimes that come up around here."

"I take it you guys are more than just regular people, am I right?"

"Yeah. We all have some sort of ability that sets us apart from everyone else. Beast boy can morph into any animal, Cyborg has amazing strength and his sonic cannon, Terra is a geomancer, Starfire can fly and shoot starbolts, and Raven can fly and she has telekinetic powers."

"What about you?"

"I'm the only one who doesn't have any powers. I've been trained in the martial arts, I've had training as an acrobat, and I've studied under Gotham city's greatest detective."

"Okay, but what exactly is a starbolt if you don't mind my asking."

"I will show you." Starfire walked up to Gohan and formed a starbolt around her right hand and put it up to his eye level.

"So it's a kind of energy blast then?"

"Something like that, I make starbolts by feeling righteous fury."

"So you use emotional energy? Interesting concept. Are all of you human? Or are any of you aliens?"

"I am from the planet Tamaran and I believe that everyone else is human, although I do not know about Raven or Beast boy."

"I'm perfectly human." Came a grumpy reply from Beast boy.

"I'm half demon." Came Raven's monotone voice.

"Enough about us. Are you the one who stopped Frieza?"

"Yeah, it was me."

"Well that explains where you got all those injuries from. That guy was one tough cookie. We were barely able to scratch him even though we put everything we had against him."

"Let me just say this. If you were able to do anything to him that says a lot about you guys. Frieza was easily one of the most powerful beings in the universe."

"How do you know about Frieza?" asked Starfire.

"I've been to other planets before and I've seen him in action."

"Did you receive your wounds from him?"

"Actually, no I didn't."

"What happened to you then? If you did not get hurt from Frieza, were you hurt after you fought him?"

"I was already hurt when I fought him, and I barely won because of it."

"Then what happened to you man?"

"It's... something I'd rather not talk about right now if you don't mind. I lost someone important to me in that battle."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's alright, I'll be fine. Look, I'm very grateful to you for saving me and all, but it would have been better for everyone if I had just died."

"That is no way to think! Life is the most precious thing anyone can have. You must not take yours so lightly." Starfire said, shocked that anyone could say that about themselves.

"If you knew what I am, what I've caused, then you wouldn't be saying that. I'm a threat, not a hero. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to find myself a new home."

"Why don't you stay with us? You'd make a good addition to the team." Said Robin.

"Apparently you didn't hear me. I'm too dangerous. I can't be a hero."

"We haven't seen anything threatening from you. Maybe you should let us determine if you're dangerous or not. Besides, If you're so dangerous, then we're the only ones who can fight you. Either way, it's best for you to stay here."

"Fine. I guess I can stay for a few days."

"Good. Then it's settled. Star, show him to his room please." Starfire nodded and led Gohan out into the hallway. Everyone else was leaving except for Raven who called out to Robin.

"Robin. Do you have a minute?"

"Sure. What is it Raven?"

"It's about Gohan."

"Is something wrong?" Robin quirked an eyebrow at her.

"We must be careful around him. He is emotionally and mentally unstable."

"What do you mean?"

"He carries a lot of grief and guilt with him. Also, I tried to read his mind and it seems that his mind is literally a battleground. Whatever he is, it isn't totally human and both his human side and his other side are constantly vying for control. You must warn the others of this. Something tells me that if he were to go insane, there would be nowhere in the universe that would be safe from him."

"What are you saying?"

"That we need to keep an eye on him. If he was able to take Frieza out when he was that badly wounded, then one can't even begin to imagine how powerful he can be when he is in good health. I'm not saying we shouldn't trust him, I'm just saying that we need to be careful around him."

"Alright. Thanks for the info."

"Don't forget to tell the others." Just then an alarm sounded throughout the tower.

"Guys, we got a problem. Get up here ASAP." Once everyone, Gohan included, gathered at the main computer screen Cyborg brought up an image. This guy's goin around killing people and causing random destruction throughout the city." That's when Gohan got a look at the face on the screen. What he saw made him recoil in shock.

"Oh no! I thought he was dead. This is not good."

"Have you met this guy before?" Asked Robin.

"This guy is way too much for you to handle. Just leave him to me."

"Are you trying to have all the fun? It's our job to fight guys like him."

"You don't quite understand Robin. If you fight him, none of you will live. This guy makes fighting Frieza look like taking candy from a baby. Trust me when I say that you should stay as far away from him as possible."

"Well, we're going too, just in case you can't beat him. What's his name?"

"He is not a natural being. He was created by a madman. He is composed of the DNA of some of the strongest beings in the universe, including Frieza. He is evil, he is merciless, his name is Cell."

Wow was this chapter ever long. It seems that Gohan isn't the only newcomer to Jump city. Is Cell trying to call Gohan out, or is he just killing and destroying merely because he can? Read the next chapter and find out. BTW, for anyone who doesn't know what a geomancer is they can control earth, kind of like how a necromancer can control the dead. Anyways, please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter turned out waaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy longer than I thought it would. If you want me to shorten it say so and if I get enough requests I'll do it because in my opinion it's way too long. Anyways, on to the intro.

It seems that Cell somehow managed to find his way to Jump city. What can this mean for Gohan? Does he have what it takes to beat Cell once and for all, or is his self loathing going to hold him back and cause him to fail? Continue reading and you may find out.

"You mean that this Cell is stronger than Frieza?" Asked a now worried Starfire.

"Yes. Very much so. In fact, he makes Frieza's power seem infantile in comparison. He's the one that gave me all those injuries that I had when I showed up." Gohan looked to each Titan. "You must not follow me when I go to fight him. You couldn't even beat Frieza so just leave it to me. Got it?"

"No. This is our city. We protect it, even if it means losing our lives in the process. That's why we formed this team. We won't get involved in the fight unless we need to, but we are definitely going to be there."

"You don't get it Robin. If I can't beat him, then you guys might as well give up anyways. Like I said before, Cell wasn't born like a normal person, rather, he was created out of the DNA of the strongest beings to ever set foot on the Earth."

"It doesn't matter. We are this city's heroes and it's our duty to be there. Don't worry, we won't intervene unless it's absolutely necessary and we'll stay a safe distance away." Gohan was about to say no again, but when he saw the looks on the Titans' faces, he let out a sigh of resignation.

"Alright you can go, but I want you to stay away from Cell and if I can't beat him, you need to get off the planet as fast as you can. Understand?" Gohan received nods in response. "Well then, let's get this show on the road shall we?"

"Alrighty then, everyone to the T-car!" Cyborg said. When Gohan headed for the front door instead of the garage Robin called out to him.

"Gohan, the T-car is this way, come on."

"No I'm fine. I'm going to fly there."

"You can fly?" Gohan nodded. "But the T-car's faster than flying."

"Not if you're me. Go on ahead. I'll probably get there before you guys anyways."

"Are you saying you could beat my car in a race little man? I think you just challenged my car to a race. Did you just challenge my car to a race?"

"Well, since you insist, I guess we could call it a race. Why not? I just hope you can catch up. Tell you what, to make things interesting I'll give you a head start. How does that sound hmm?"

"I just hope you're ready to get your butt whooped 'cause you're gonna be eatin' our dust man!" With that the Titans loaded into the T-car and started off. Gohan waited five minutes before heading outside and taking flight. Once he located where the T-car was, he shot towards it and flew up to the driver side window. He tapped on the window and Cyborg turned his head. When he saw Gohan keeping pace with the car, his jaw dropped and he sped up. Gohan decided to just get it over with and put on an enormous burst of speed, quickly overtaking the T-car and passing it. The Titans' eyes about bugged out of their heads when Gohan quickly shot past them and was already out of sight after only a couple seconds. Cyborg was the first to recover from the shock and spoke up.

"How the hell did he do that? This car is easily the fastest in the city and he just blew by us like it was nothing, and he was flying under his own power on top of that. It's just crazy."

"Well, once the fighting starts, we'll see what he can really do." All thoughts of continuing the conversation were cut off as they had reached the outskirts of the city, which is where Cell had last been sighted. What awaited them there shocked them. There were piles of clothes all over the place and there were car wrecks here and there. Robin saw Gohan examining some clothes a few feet away and walked over to him. "What happened here?" he wondered aloud.

"Cell. He has a tail that he can retract into his back that he uses to suck people's life force right out of them, leaving no trace of them other than their clothes. I've never seen him do that in his final form before though. He must be doing it just to terrify people."

"What do you mean by final form?" Robin asked, a puzzled expression on his face.

"The Cell you saw on the screen isn't what he looked like originally. The madman who created him designed him to evolve and become more powerful. The form you saw was his complete or "perfect form" as he likes to call it."

"Sounds like he has quite an ego."

"He got it from the two biggest egos in the universe." Gohan quickly grabbed ahold of Robin and tossed him several yards away. The spot where he had been standing erupted into a burst of pavement and dirt. Gohan quickly looked up to find the source of the explosion quickly descending from atop a nearby building.

"Well now, it looks like I'm not the only one who survived. Of course, I knew that you'd be here. That's why I did this, to get your attention."

"You have it Cell, now what do you want? You should have just left these people alone. Now I'll have to destroy you." Cell chuckled a bit, which quickly turned into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"Well now, aren't you the funny one. You didn't manage to destroy me before, so what makes you think you could possibly do so now? Especially since I've gotten stronger since we last fought."

"Do you really think that you're the only one who can get stronger? Honestly Cell, I thought you were smarter than that." Cell snarled at Gohan.

"I never said that you didn't get any stronger, it's just that no amount of strength you've achieved since then can possibly be a threat to me. Besides, you're probably too scared to unleash your full power anyways. That's what caused you to get your worthless father killed." Gohan seethed with rage.

"Don't you ever talk about my father that way! He sacrificed himself to save Earth and give humanity another chance! He was the one to give you the challenge you so desired, you should at least give him your respect for that!"

"Challenge?! Ha! Your father was far too weak to be a challenge to me. Have you forgotten that even though you were more powerful than him, I still beat you into the ground with ease? The only thing your father provided me with was entertainment." Having heard enough, Gohan braced himself, brought his arms up to his sides, bent his knees, and began to power up. He yelled out in concentration as the wind began whipping about and loose pebbles and other small objects rose into the air. The Earth trembled slightly as Gohan continued to raise his power. Gohan finished his power up when he was just below the power of the Super Saiyajin. He then disappeared and reappeared behind Cell, who quickly spun around and caught the foot that was aimed for the back of his head. He lifted Gohan up into the air and slammed him into the ground hard. He then proceeded to slam him into the ground several more times before spinning around and letting him fly into a nearby building, obliterating several walls before finally gaining control of his flight. Gohan floated back out into the open and faced Cell. "What exactly do you think you're doing? You couldn't beat me at your maximum power before and now you intend to beat me with this pathetic display? You disappoint me Gohan. I will not fight you unless you give it your all. It's too boring otherwise. I will be going now. We'll fight when you start to take this seriously." Cell then brought two fingers to his forehead and disappeared. The Titans rushed over to Gohan who had fallen to his knees in despair. He clutched his head with both hands and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Gohan? What is wrong?" Starfire placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder, but she wrenched it away and brought it up to cover her mouth to keep from screaming. Attached to Gohan's back was a brown, furry tail that was thrashing about as if it was a snake that was being tortured. Starfire slowly backed away while pointing at Gohan. She tried to form words but they caught in her throat and came out as nothing but a whimper of fear.

"Star? Star what's wrong? Is everything okay?" Robin asked Starfire with concern in his voice. Starfire spoke when she managed to catch her voice.

"This cannot be. He is our friend, how can he be one of them?"

"One of them? What are you talking about Star? Is something wrong with Gohan?" Robin was quickly becoming worried at the reaction Star was giving to Gohan.

"That tail… I have only seen one race of people that have tails like that. They are called Saiyajins and they are the most feared race in the universe, almost as feared as Frieza."

"Why? Are they planet destroyers too?"

"Yes, but sometimes they do worse than that. Sometimes instead of destroying a planet they take its people as slaves. One of my friends from Tamaran was on a planet they raided. There were hundreds more of my people there with her and they were all taken as slaves. My friend used to send transmissions to me but they found out and tortured her right in front of me." The conversation was cut short as Cyborg and Raven suddenly went flying through the air. Raven managed to gain control of her flight but Cyborg wasn't so lucky and flew right into a street lamp, knocking it over.

"What's going on?" Robin demanded of Beast boy who had just barely managed to get out of the flying Cyborg's way.

"I don't know. Raven and Cy were trying to calm him down when he went all berserk saying something about it being his fault. We tried to get him to talk to us but he just shouted and Cyborg and Raven went flying." Raven floated back over to the others and stared down at Gohan's tail.

"Is that what you were getting upset about?" She asked Starfire.

"Yes. I have seen nothing but bad come from his people. They have killed many of my people and wiped out many races."

"I'm going to look into his mind and see if I can calm him there. He isn't responding to any of us. I'll find out what I can about his past, though I don't think there's any reason for you to get so hysterical." Raven sat down in a lotus position and began spoke her chant.

"Azaroth Metrion Ziiiinthooos." She spoke the last word as if she were in a deep trance. A large purple raven could be seen unfolding its wings above her. It then flew towards Gohan and entered his body. What Raven saw when she appeared inside Gohan's mind disturbed her greatly.

"And I thought my mind was barren." She thought aloud, taking in the wasteland around her. All around her the ground was scorched and blackened with the occasional crater here and there. There wasn't a sign of any life at all as far as the eye could see. Raven heard a sound behind her and turned around to see Gohan standing there, his gi restored. But something looked wrong. He looked different somehow, though Raven couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"What are you doing here?! You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous. You must leave now."

"I can't. You've lost control of yourself and we can't snap you out of it. I've come here to find out what's wrong with you."

"You have to leave. Hurry! Before he comes."

"Before who comes?"

"Yes, before who comes?" Raven turned around at the sound of the all too familiar voice. The figure that spoke also was Gohan, though he was sneering at the other Gohan and his clothes were much different. Instead of the gi that the first Gohan wore, this Gohan wore a strange looking armor. It consisted of a blue spandex body suit with the armor itself being some strange white material that covered the entire abdominal area with yellow shoulder guards extending out to both sides. Completing the look were white gloves and boots. "I'm beginning to think you don't like me." He said, walking past Raven and over to the other Gohan. "You'd think that you'd get used to the fact that we're the only ones who live here. You might as well get over it."

"No! You only cause trouble for us. I won't ever accept you!"

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?! Who are you two? You can't both be Gohan so which one of you is the fake?" Both Gohans turned to her and looked at her funny.

"Neither one of us is Gohan." Said the first Gohan.

"And yet, we are both Gohan." Said the other.

"My name is Okiri." Said the first Gohan with a slight bow.

"And I'm called Makai." Said the other curtly.

"And who are you?" Okiri and Makai asked in unison, which sounded rather creepy to Raven though she would never admit it.

"I'm Raven. Are you different parts of Gohan's personality?"

"Ah, so you're Raven." Said Makai, looking Raven up and down. Definitely a looker, strong willed, and you have the aura of a fighter. You'd make a good mate, if only Gohan would follow his instincts more often instead of listening to this coward here. Okiri's face became red with fury.

"Hah! Listening to you has only caused Gohan pain and sorrow. If anything, he should denounce you all together and be done with it."

"And when he listened to you, people got killed because he was too scared to do anything."

"And you cause people to get hurt and killed because of your lack of common sense and rational thought. You are the reason that father died! If you had just listened to me, then Cell would have been destroyed and everyone would have been alright. But no! You wanted vengeance, you wanted bloodshed and look where it got us! Dad is dead, Trunks is dead, and King Kai is dead! Because of your stupid mistakes, people are dead now! What's better? To be a hot head and rush headlong into battle and lose people you care about or not do anything and everyone comes out alright?"

"Pacifists only get more people killed because they allow themselves to be killed rather than fight. They are the kind of people who are more likely to fall under the rule of a dictator like Frieza. Besides, even Father lets his Saiyajin side out more than just when it's necessary. Just look at the way he and Vegeta fight all the time. "

"Umm… do you two always fight like this? And where are Gohan's other emotions?"

"One, no. Usually it degrades into fists. And two, we contain his emotions. We both contain exact copies of Gohan's emotions, it's just that we are dominated by different ones." Spoke Okiri.

"How can he have exact duplicate emotions that are conflicting so much? So much stress would drive a person insane."

"It's the life he's lived." This time it was Makai who spoke. He's been forced to pretty much ignore his feelings for the most part. He hasn't had a normal life for his age since before he was five. He's been forced to fight constantly over the years, either to train for some threat or to actually be fighting that threat. He hasn't had a very happy life, especially since that harpy mother of his always refuses to let him do anything other than study. He can't even sleep without her putting headphones on his ears so that he learns in his sleep. If she had her way, Gohan would be a weak sentimental fool who can't fight."

"But why exactly does he have two of you? What are you supposed to be?"

"Well," Said Okiri. "Gohan is a half breed. He is half Human and half Saiyajin and both races are almost total opposites. While Humans are generally peace loving and gentle, Saiyajins live for the thrill of battle. They are physically strong while Humans tend to be mentally strong. Humans are open about their emotions while Saiyajins consider them a weakness. Saiyajins are one of the most powerful races in existence while Humans are up there in technology. It is for those reasons that we are almost always at war in here and why Gohan's mind is such a desolate wasteland. To truly understand why Gohan is the way he is, you should see some of his memories. Close your eyes and relax and we will show you." Raven nodded her head and sat down before relaxing and closing her eyes. Okiri and Makai appeared in her head and spoke to her.

"We are going to take you through several of Gohan's most prominent memories. Some of these are ones that even Gohan has forgotten in light of recent developments, though they are still very important. We'll start at the beginning, when all this mess started for him. This is when he was five years old. His father, known to his friends as Goku has brought him to see some of his old friends from before he was married." That said a small island with a single house and a group of about five people came into view. The people appeared to be having a good time when out of the distance flew in a stranger wearing armor and a waist long mane of hair. He landed on the shore of the island and walked over to the other people. Raven floated down to their level and landed in the doorway of the house. As soon as she did, one of the island's occupants went flying through the wall not far from where she stood. She looked over and saw that the stranger and a man in an orange gi were having a not so friendly conversation.

"You're going to help me clear this planet Kakarrot. I want you to have five hundred bodies here by tomorrow or you'll never see your son again. Don't bother trying to follow me, you'll only end up causing yourself and your son more pain than what you need. Don't forget, five hundred bodies here by tomorrow." He then tucked a small child under his arm and flew off in the direction he came from. The man that got knocked through the wall recovered and walked over to where "Kakarrot" was and extended his hand.

"That Radditz guy is a jerk. Even if he is your brother he has no right to make you kill people. What are you going to do Goku?"

"I don't know Krillin. I'll just have to locate him and try to make him give Gohan back. I can only hope that I'll be able to beat him next time."

"Don't be such a fool Goku." Came a gruff voice from around the corner of the house. Following the voice came a very intimidating looking man. He was green and stood at about seven feet tall. He was wearing a purple fighting gi that looked remarkably like the one Gohan had been wearing. On top of that though, he had a white cape attached to shoulder guards of the same color and a white turban with a purple top.

The man walked over to Goku and spoke to him. "How can you think to beat him after he grounded you so easily just moments ago?"

"I don't have time for you Piccolo." Goku said in a serious tone. "That man kidnapped Gohan and I've got to get him back."

"And you hope to do this alone? Don't make me laugh. As much as I hate to say this, we should work together to beat this guy. You see, I have business of my own with him. So, what do you say? A temporary alliance?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. Alright then, we'll work together and take him down. Though I still don't trust you."

"That's fine because after this is over, I'm going to destroy you."

"I look forward to seeing you try."

"Umm… Goku?" Krillin spoke up nervously after getting over the initial shock and fear of seeing the Demon King appear on the Island. "Are you sure you can trust him? I mean, after all the things he's done…" This elicited a growl and a threatening glare from Piccolo.

"Like I've said pipsqueak, I've got my own reasons for wanting him dead. Just leave it at that. Now, are we going or not Goku?"

"Yeah. Alright."

"Be careful Goku." Said an old man with a walking stick.

"You'd better come back. I mean it Goku!" Said a blue haired woman.

"Don't worry Master Roshi, Bulma. I'll be fine, just wait and see." Goku then turned around and called out. "Come to me Flying Nimbus!" A yellow cloud came flying out of nowhere and hovered to a stop just a few feet from Goku. He hopped on and told it to go in the direction that Radditz had gone in. It sped off at an unbelievable speed and disappeared over the horizon, Piccolo following not far behind.

"Oookaayy, I'm not going to ask about the cloud, but are they just going to look for those two? I mean, they don't even know where to begin looking."

"Good question." Said Okiri. "Goku has learned how to sense people's life force, so he knows exactly where both Gohan and Radditz are. And as far as the cloud goes, that's a flying nimbus cloud. Flying Nimbus clouds are a very rare species of living clouds that allow people to ride them. The only catch is that you have to have a pure heart, otherwise you'll just fall right through."

"Yeah, Father is the only one there who is capable of riding that cloud. Bulma is too proud and Krillin and Master Roshi are just perverts." Makai spoke up with a smirk.

"By the way, if this is a memory, then how can I be seeing things that Gohan wasn't even there for?"

"Well, Piccolo becomes Gohan's trainer after all of this is over and the two become really close. Over the years they would often meditate together and share their thoughts. During some of those sessions, we were able to get into some of Piccolo's memories and fill in some of the gaps in our own knowledge. We'd better get to the action now before the fighting begins." Makai then snapped his fingers and they were instantly at the edge of a large crater facing away from it so they could see the face off that was about to occur. Piccolo and Goku faced Radditz and began talking.

"You shouldn't have come here Kakarrot. You know I'll just end up killing you and your green friend here."

"Just give me Gohan back and we'll let you leave in peace. We don't have to fight."

"On the contrary Kakarrot, if you won't help me, then you are useless to me and I'll have to kill you and take your son instead. Let's face it. Both you and I know that you're no match for me, even with the help of greenie over there. But just to be a fair sport, I'll measure your power levels and tell you where you stand against me." He then proceeded to push a button on the earpiece of a green lens he was wearing over his left eye. Hmm, let's see now. Your power level is six hundred thirty, not even close to a challenge." He then looked at Piccolo and repeated the process. "Five hundred for you green man. Unless you two want to be splattered all across this area, you'd better back off now." The only response he received was Piccolo taking his turban off and throwing it to the ground where it landed with a loud thud and sunk into the rocky Earth. He then did the same with his cape and cracked his neck and did some warm up stretches. Goku took off his gi, leaving only a blue undershirt below it. He also took off his boots and blue wristbands that he had been wearing. The device on Radditz's eye beeped and he pressed the button again.

"Well, it seems as though you both have been holding back on me the entire time. Let's see what your new power levels are shall we? Kakarrot is now at nine hundred and green man is at eight hundred fifty. You still can't win. Even if you were both to increase your power by the hundreds you still wouldn't be a threat to me. Since you're so weak, let's make things interesting. Why don't you both come at me at once? That way it'll be twice as much fun for me and you both can die at the same time." Radditz then got into a defensive stance and motioned for them to come at him. Both willingly obliged. Goku flew at him with his fist cocked back and ready to strike and Piccolo flew behind him and attempted to sweep his feet out from under him at the same time that Goku threw his punch. Radditz caught Goku's fist and jumped over Piccolo's leg before grabbing Goku's arm with his free hand and swinging him at Piccolo who ducked under Goku as Radditz let him fly. Goku regained control of his momentum and flew towards Radditz again, attempting a flying kick to his face, but Radditz ducked and did a back flip and planted his legs around Goku's head. He put his hands on the ground for support and swung Goku down to the ground hard. Radditz did a handspring over an energy blast sent his way by Piccolo and sidestepped another from Goku. He then disappeared and reappeared behind Goku who took to the air in an attempt to get away and come in at a better angle, but Radditz was too fast and brought his doubled fists down onto Goku's back, causing him to go hurtling towards the ground. Goku landed hard and bounced into the air only to be pounded back into the ground by Radditz's foot. Radditz got off of Goku only to see Piccolo charging up an attack. His device beeped again and he pushed the button on it and was shocked by what he saw.

"What the? His power level is at fifteen hundred! How did he get so much power so quickly? He must be charging all of his energy into one point. Not good. Radditz was about to charge at Piccolo but he suddenly felt a paralyzing pain coming from his tail. He grunted in pain and looked around to see that Goku had grabbed his tail.

"Well well well what have we here? Looks like I've got your tail." Radditz fell to his hands and knees from the incredible amount of pain coming from his tail.

"What are you doing Kakarrot?! Let me go! You don't want to hurt your own brother do you?" Goku snarled at Radditz.

"You come to me, try to make me help you kill off the human race, and kidnap my son and you want me to believe that you're my brother?! I have no brother!" Goku squeezed harder causing Radditz to cry out.

"Come on Kakarrot, it was all in good fun. I was just kidding. I wasn't going to take your son anywhere. Just let me go and I'll never come back here again I promise!" Goku lessened his grip on Radditz's tail.

"Don't do it Goku! He's trying to trick you! Whatever you do don't let him go. This won't take much longer just hold on."

"Please Kakarrot have mercy! If you let me go I'll leave your planet and you'll never hear from me again." Goku let go of Radditz's tail.

"Goku you fool! What have you done?!" Radditz smirked and spun around, hitting Goku in the face and knocking him to the ground. He then turned around to see a yellow and orange spiral blast coming towards him. He barely managed to sidestep it and he lost a good portion of the right half of his armor as the area around him erupted in an enormous cloud of dirt and smoke. When the cloud cleared, Radditz coughed and looked himself over to see that he had completely lost his right shoulder guard.

"Man what an attack! If that had actually hit me there wouldn't be much left. But that doesn't matter now. I'll just have to pay you back." Radditz raised his arm above his head, his flat palm facing the sky. He charged a red orb of energy and looked at Piccolo.

"Keep your eyes on the birdie." He said in a sort of singsong voice. He cocked his arm back and threw the orb. Piccolo jumped to the side, but he was too late and lost his left arm in the process. He yelled out and clutched the bloody stump with his remaining arm. "Whoops, looks like I've unarmed you." Radditz chuckled at his own joke and turned around to see Goku still lying on the ground. "And as for you, this is what we do to traitorous Saiyajins who won't fulfill their missions. He walked over to Goku and put his boot on his chest and began applying pressure. Eventually, one of Goku's ribs snapped and he yelled out in agony.

"I'm giving you one last chance Kakarrot. Join me and help me clear this planet or suffer while I break your ribs one at a time. Your choice." Another rib snapped and another cry of agony.

"I'll never join you!" Goku rasped out between ragged breaths. Another rib gone and another cry. Back in the crater, Gohan could hear each and every one of his father's cries and it was disturbing him greatly. Suddenly, after about five or six more screams, he saw red and the space pod he was in exploded. Raven turned around having heard the commotion and was surprised to see Gohan standing in an offensive stance. A blue aura surrounding his childish form.

"Leave my Daddy alone." He commanded in a serious tone. Radditz's device began beeping like crazy.

"What the?! That power level is over two thousand!" He turned around to see a very angry Gohan.

"I said, leave him alone!" He shouted and flew head first at Radditz, leaving him no time to react. Gohan smashed head first into Radditz's chest plate, leaving a large crack where his head hit.

"Arrgh! Radditz shouted out as he made a one eighty degree spin, clutching his chest where he had been hit. "If I hadn't been wearing armor that would've killed me! Where'd the kid get all that power from?" Unbeknownst to Radditz, Goku had gotten up and was talking to Piccolo. He noticed Piccolo's lack of a left arm and asked him if he was alright.

"I think I can still fight." He said.

"Do you think you can do another one of those attacks you did earlier? I'm going to sneak behind him and grab hold. I need you to hit him with everything you've got."

"You do know that you won't survive it either right?"

"Yeah but that doesn't matter. I just want to make sure Gohan is safe. Besides, this is the opportunity you've been waiting for your entire life isn't it? Besides, the others could just wish me back to life with the dragonballs anyways. We just need to make sure you stay alive and everything will be okay."

"What else can these "dragonballs" do eh?" Radditz asked, more than a little curious.

"Just about anything you want." Said Goku "The dragonballs have a dragon inside that'll come out and grant any one wish that you want." Radditz ducked under an energy blast sent his way by Piccolo. While he was distracted Goku snuck behind him and grabbed his tail.

"Let me go! Radditz demanded. Squirming about as he said so. While he was struggling to get out of Goku's grasp Piccolo began charging another special beam cannon. Radditz noticed this and started to squirm harder.

"Hold him still Goku. I'm not sure I'll be able to pull this off a third time." Goku tightened his hold on Radditz, but was having difficulty holding him.

"Almost got it! Just a few more seconds."

"Hurry Piccolo, I'm not sure how much longer I can hold him."

"Done! Now I just need a clear shot." Piccolo took aim and when he saw the opportunity he fired. The blast shot into Radditz, leaving a fist sized hole in his midsection and continued on, going through him and passing through Goku before finally hitting the ground and exploding. Radditz and Goku fell to the ground. Radditz landed on his stomach and Goku landed on his back.

"Heh heh. You two are idiots. You are all doomed. Every word spoken between us has been transmitted to two other Saiyajins who are far more powerful than me. Even now they must be preparing to leave for this planet and they'll be here in only one short year. I only wish I could be there to watch them exterminate you vermin." Any other words were cut off as Piccolo walked over to Radditz and blasted him into oblivion.

"So Gohan somehow managed to almost kill this guy when his father and that Piccolo guy could barely scratch him?" Okiri nodded in response.

"Gohan's half breed nature gives him an incredible potential. For some reason though, he can only access that potential when he is in severe emotional distress."

"And these dragonballs, do they really exist?" Okiri nodded again.

"Don't get your hopes up though. On top of the fact that they scatter across the planet after every use, there are other things that you will learn that will prevent you from gathering them. Just sit back and watch the show and you will come to understand things better." Raven turned and saw Piccolo sprout a new arm before putting his turban and cape back on and picking Gohan up, much to the dismay of Krillin, Bulma, and Master Roshi who had just arrived a few seconds ago. The scene faded to black and the only things Raven could see were Makai and Okiri."

"After Radditz was defeated, Piccolo took Gohan to train in the wilderness for a year to prepare for the upcoming threat. During that time, the two became close and came to care for each other. We're going to be skipping that year and a lot of the battle with the Saiyajins. I'll show you who they are when we get there." Okiri snapped his fingers and they appeared in the middle of a grassy field surrounded by mountains. Raven saw Gohan cowering on the ground in front of an enormous man of at least eight feet tall and an enormous build. The man was wearing the tattered remains of a black body suit similar to Makai's blue one.

"That huge Saiyajin is Nappa, the commander in chief of the Saiyajin army. Or at least what used to be the Saiyajin army. Planet Vegeta, the Saiyajin home world had been destroyed by Frieza at least twenty years ago. That left only four Saiyajins alive. Kakarrot or Goku, Vegeta, Nappa, and Radditz. Vegeta over there is the prince of the Saiyajins and the most powerful by far. Goku has been wished back and is on his way here but it'll be awhile. We're not going to be around long enough to see him though because we've got a lot of places to be. Oh, in case you were wondering, that device that Vegeta is wearing is called a scouter. It allows them to measure a person's power level and also acts as a transmitter." Raven turned her attention back to Gohan and saw Nappa stalking towards him.

"And now kid I'm gonna tear you to pieces. How does that sound?" He charged a large energy blast and tossed it at Gohan who was paralyzed with fear. The blast was about to hit when Piccolo jumped in the way. He fell over onto his back and didn't get up. Gohan quickly got up and ran over to Piccolo's fallen form.

"Hey kid. Are you alright?" Gohan nodded his head slowly.

"Looks like you're going to have to take it from here."

"No Piccolo please, don't die!" Tears began streaming down Gohan's face as he knelt down next to Piccolo.

"You've got to be strong kid. Don't let them get away with what they've done to this planet. This is what we've trained for right?" Gohan gave a slight nod.

"Just promise me you won't die. The Earth needs you to protect it from guys like them. Got it?" Another nod from Gohan.

"Thank you Gohan. You're the first friend I've ever had." Piccolo went limp and breathed no more.

"Nappa you idiot! I told you not to kill him. Now the dragonballs will be useless!" Vegeta shouted from his perch atop a boulder not far away.

"Aw Vegeta I'm sorry. I just got carried away is all."

"Well, it doesn't matter. We'll just have to go to Namek and use theirs. Surely if one of their own on another planet created dragonballs, they'll have their own set." Nappa turned back to Gohan with a smirk. Gohan was now once again standing, but he was staring at the ground. He looked up at Nappa and scowled.

"You killed Piccolo. It's all your fault, all you fault! Aaaaaaaaaagh!" Gohan exploded with power and he had a visible white aura. Vegeta's eyes widened as his scouter started beeping like crazy and it showed that Gohan's power level was increasing rapidly.

"Watch it Nappa! His power level is at five thousand and rising!"

"Aww, did I make the little man mad when I broke his friend? Why don't you go crying to your mommy kid. Or better yet, why don't I send you to go see your worthless daddy." Gohan's power continued to rise as Nappa made him angrier and angrier.

"Stop it Nappa! If you keep making him angry, who knows what he'll do. His power level is already at six thousand!" Nappa's eyes widened and he turned to Gohan to see that he had his hands cupped at his side.

"Ka…" Power began building between his palms and Nappa rushed forward, hoping to get to him before he completed his attack. "Me…" Nappa was getting closer by the second, charging up his own energy attack as he went. "Ha…" Nappa finished charging his attack and hurled it at Gohan, but it seemed to go in slow motion as Gohan continued to charge his own attack. "Me…" Both Nappa and the attack were now about halfway to Gohan and rapidly getting closer. "Ha!" Gohan thrust his arms forward, the blue energy wave quickly enveloping Nappa's attack along with Nappa himself. Gohan's power dropped to normal as the enormous explosion from his attack snapped him back to reality. When the dust cleared, Nappa was lying on the ground, smoke rising from all over his body. He slowly got up and shot a hateful glare at Gohan.

"That hurt you little brat! I'm gonna tear you limb from limb for that!" Nappa rushed at Gohan and the scene once again faded to black.

"And now you've seen just how dangerous Gohan can become, but there's more. Father eventually showed up and broke Nappa's back. Vegeta then killed him and began to fight with Father. There was an enormous fight and everyone involved almost died, Vegeta included. But Father intervened and kept Krillin from killing him and Vegeta left the planet. Eventually, everyone learned of the dragonballs on planet Namek and Krillin, Bulma, and Gohan set out in a spaceship. Gohan's father would have went with them, but he was hospitalized and couldn't go. Eventually, even Father made it to Namek and even more fights broke out there because Frieza was there to get the dragonballs as well as Vegeta. During a battle with some of Frieza's cronies however, Gohan's father was badly wounded and got put in a recovery chamber which is a one person pod that heals them. During Father's time in the chamber, more fighting occurred and eventually Gohan and the others got the dragonballs and wished Piccolo back and to the planet Namek. Before they could make another wish, the creator of Namek's dragonballs died and they became ordinary stones"

"You mean if the creator of the dragonballs dies, they become useless?"

"Yep, that's why they went to Namek. Piccolo and the creator of Earth's dragonballs shared a bond so that if one of them died, then the other would too. So when Piccolo died, the dragonballs turned to stone."

"Okay. Just one question though. Why do you keep changing between calling Goku Father and calling him Gohan's father? It's rather annoying."

"I do it because even though I am part of Gohan, Goku isn't really related to me by blood since I am all human and he is all Saiyajin, however, because I am part of Gohan he Is also my father. If it bothers you that much, I can just call him Goku. Would that be better?"

"Yes, that would be much better. If you don't mind, I'd like to get this over with. If I can figure out what's wrong with Gohan, maybe I can help you two to cooperate." Without another word the scene changed to a strange place with blue grass and trees and two suns in the sky.

"Welcome to Planet Namek." Said Makai. This is where Piccolo came from. The battle we're going to see here is against Frieza. You won't recognize him though because he's in his second form."

"Second form? You mean he has more than one form?"

"Yes. In order to conserve power, Frieza usually stays in his first and weakest form. He has four forms, each stronger than the last. The form you saw him in was only his first form. The form you are going to see is similar to what his father looked like, only not as tall. Vegeta and Krillin are fighting him as well as Gohan and Piccolo is going to show up as well., though we'll already have left." Raven heard the sounds of fighting and turned around and saw a horrible sight. She saw Frieza, and knew what Makai was talking about. Frieza was now about eight feet tall with horns that stuck out and up at a ninety degree angle from his head. On his left horn though, was the bad part. Impaled on the horn was Krillin, face down with the end of the horn sticking out of his back. Frieza began bouncing up and down, causing Krillin to slide up and down on his horn. Blood began streaming down the horn and onto Frieza's face. Frieza licked the blood off his face and smirked.

"Ah it's been so long since I've tasted blood that I've almost forgotten what it tastes like." His voice was now much deeper, though it was obviously him. He threw his head forward and Krillin flew down into the ocean. He slowly sank below the depths and his outstretched hand was the last thing that disappeared, almost as if in a final plea for rescue.

"Heh. That'll teach the little runt to cut my tail off. Now, who's next?" Frieza swung his tail around, which Raven noticed was half gone. She then looked over to Gohan who was watching from the ground. He flew up and floated in front of Frieza and scowled at him. Without a word he flew at Frieza and began pummeling him. Before Frieza could recover he slammed his fists into him and sent him flying into a nearby mountain which he bounced off of and landed on the ground. Gohan flew Frieza's direction until he was directly above him. He then stretched his arms toward the ground, palms open and began firing energy blasts at Frieza. He fired hundreds of them before overlapping his palms on his forehead. "Masenko Ha!" He shouted and tossed a large yellow orb of energy down at Frieza, expanding the already enormous cloud of dust and debris. When the cloud cleared, it revealed a scorched and angry looking Frieza. Frieza flew up at Gohan as the scene suddenly jumped forward and Raven found herself floating far above the ground. She also saw that Piccolo was fighting some hideous beast and losing.

"That is Frieza's third form and his ugliest." Said Makai. "Piccolo has now been wished back like we said he would be earlier. Krillin wasn't killed by Frieza and was healed by Gohan and Krillin's friend Dende. When Piccolo showed up he was beating Frieza pretty badly until he transformed again. Obviously Piccolo isn't doing so well anymore." Frieza had finished beating on Piccolo and began firing small laser thin beams of energy at Piccolo. He was firing hundreds of them in rapid succession and Piccolo could do nothing but take it as he no longer had the energy to fight back. Finally, Piccolo could take no more punishment and fell to the ground below. A short and green young man rushed over to Piccolo's prone form and held his hands over his body as they began to glow. Piccolo then got up and started back toward Frieza. Gohan however saw none of this. The only thing he saw was himself killing Frieza. He flew at Frieza and punched him in the gut, causing him to double over on Gohan's fist. He then proceeded to pummel Frieza with several punches and kicks. After that, he kicked Frieza in the back with both feet, sending him hurtling towards the ground at an incredible speed. Gohan then overlapped his hands on his forehead and began charging up a Masenko. He kept charging it and charging it and eventually it was bigger than he was. He kept charging it and it became as large as a small asteroid before he launched it down at Frieza who caught it in his hands and tried to deflect it unsuccessfully. He kept pushing against it and was slowly losing ground to it so he tried to take flight, he managed to get a few feet off the ground but the blast was just too powerful. It began pushing Frieza slowly towards the ground until the tip of his renewed tail touched the ground, causing him to jerk his head back and widen his eyes in fear. Veins stuck out on Frieza's forehead as he put every ounce of strength into pushing against the blast. Finally, after several seconds of nothing, Frieza let out a grunt as he pushed with all his might against the blast, sending it hurtling into outer space where it collided with a nearby planet, utterly destroying it. Vegeta and Piccolo watched on in wonder at the amount of power Gohan had just revealed.

"Wow Gohan, what a pistol." Piccolo commented quietly.

"Where'd the kid get all that power?!" Vegeta wondered aloud, though the thought went unnoticed.

"That was too close. I'm going to have to keep an eye on that one." Frieza muttered to himself." The scene again faded to black and Raven turned to face Makai and Okiri.

"Where does he keep getting these power surges from? One second he's almost the weakest one there and the next he's by far the strongest."

"Basically," said Okiri. "Gohan's power is linked with his emotions. If he becomes overstressed or experiences extreme anger or despair, he loses control and either Makai or myself takes full control. Normally, we fight over who is to be dominant and it comes out dead even, but sometimes, One of us actually wins and Gohan acts accordingly. If I win, Gohan will usually end up keeping the power and if Makai wins, he gets more power, but it's usually only temporary. Also, if Makai wins Gohan can sometimes act rash and make mistakes which cost him or someone else dearly. The next memory doesn't really relate to Gohan getting more power, but it helps explain the emotional state he is in right now. During the fight with Frieza, Krillin got killed by Frieza which caused Goku to transform into a super Saiyajin."

"What's a super Saiyajin?"

'Basically, when someone with Saiyajin blood experiences strong negative emotions such as anger, despair, or self loathing they increase in power dramatically. Along with this power increase their physical appearance changes as well. Their hair turns blond and spikes up, their eyes turn turquoise, and their muscles become more defined. On top of this, their aura changes to a gold color. The power of the super Saiyajin was a legend among the Saiyajin race. It is supposedly the strongest warrior in the universe. Also, there is supposedly only one every three thousand years. That was proven wrong however as Prince Vegeta, Gohan, and a young man from the future by the name of Trunks can also transform into super Saiyajins. It is later found that not only is the power of the super Saiyajin all powerful, but that there are more levels of super Saiyajin that are even more powerful. You are going to see Gohan fighting a creature called Cell. As you must have learned by now, Cell is far superior to Frieza in strength. This takes place about four years after the last memory. During that time, Goku, Vegeta, and Tunks, who you will see in the next memory, have trained and tried to reach the next level of super Saiyajin. They managed to ascend, but only to an inferior form of super Saiyajin that while it increases their power, it also drastically increases their muscle mass and severely limits their speed. Gohan however, has managed to actually make it to the second level of super Saiyajin due to the fact that Cell has just been killing and killing since he showed up. Ever since he ascended, Gohan has been controlled by Makai and has been toying with Cell who is now far inferior to Gohan in strength. Gohan wants to make him pay for all the lives he's taken and despite pleas from Goku and the others to finish him off, continues to pound Cell into a pulp." Okiri snaps his fingers and the scene comes into focus to reveal an area scorched and abused by battle. It is a flat area, though it was once a grassy field surrounded by mountains. Raven can see a group of people standing on one of the remaining hills and off in the distance a reporter, a cameraman, and a strange looking man with an afro were cowering behind a large boulder.

"I take it the one with the purple hair is Trunks?"

"Yes. He is the son of Vegeta and he comes from the future. He came back in time to warn everyone of an attack by androids that are devastating the Earth in his time. We can answer more questions later, let's just watch the memory now." They flew over to where Goku and the others were and the memory began to play out. Gohan was relentlessly beating on Cell and suddenly landed a fierce uppercut to his gut. Cell doubled over Gohan's fist just as it was retracted. Cell stayed hunched over for a second before blood spewed out of his mouth and he clutched his injured stomach. He then looked like he was going to be sick and started heaving. Eventually, a young blonde woman came spewing out of his mouth.

"That is android eighteen, one of the androids Trunks came back to warn the others about. The whole reason Cell is in this time is because in his time Trunks managed to deactivate the androids and Cell needed them to evolve into his most powerful form. He is now going to recede to the form he got after absorbing the other android, android seventeen." Raven watched as Cell finally stood up but still looked like he was in pain.

"It looks like he's going back to his second form." Someone said, though Raven wasn't sure as to who it was. Sure enough, there was a blinding flash and where Cell once stood there was a creature that only slightly resembled him. He was now taller and a tail had grown out of his back. He backed away from Gohan in fear.

"Wha…what are you?! You're no Saiyajin, you're a monster! Stay away from me!" Gohan inched closer to him.

"What's this? Are you pleading for your life? Why should I pay any attention to you? How many people begged for their lives before you killed them? No. I'm not going to get away, I'm going to make you suffer for what you've done."

"Gohan! Finish him off now!" Piccolo yelled from next to Raven.

"No! I want him to suffer! He's caused to much pain and death to die easily." Gohan looked over at Piccolo as he said that and his expression terrified Raven. Not much scared Raven but the look in Gohan's eyes was definitely one of them. His face bore a lifeless expression of hate and anger. There was no compassion, no happiness, only an anger and hate that Raven had only seen in her father. Gohan heard Cell laugh and turned his attention back to the battle at hand.

"What's so funny? I don't think someone in your predicament should be laughing. It might antagonize me even more."

"I'm laughing because you're a fool. You should have listened to them while you had the chance. Now there's no way you can beat me. You may be stronger than I am, but you're still going to lose this fight, and your precious planet." Cell suddenly bloated up to about the size of a small blimp and laughed again. Gohan prepared to strike but Cell stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you strike me, I'll blow up and this planet will go with me. Of course, I'm going to blow up in three minutes regardless, but at least this way you'll have a chance to think about what you've caused." Gohan suddenly looked very frightened.

"What have I done? I've failed again." Gohan dropped to his hands and knees as tears started to fall from his face.

"Krillin, tell Chichi I love her will you?" Raven turned to see Goku step forward from the others.

"Why, what's wrong Goku?" It suddenly donned on him and everyone else who was present (except Raven) as to what Goku was planning.

"Don't do it Goku. There has to be another way." Piccolo argued.

"I'm sorry Piccolo, but there is no other way. You should be able to see that yourself." This quieted Piccolo and any other arguments that were coming his way. Raven was more than a little shocked when suddenly Goku was no longer standing near her but was directly in front of Cell and looking at Gohan. Raven suddenly found that she was next to Goku and could hear what was being said.

"I'm so sorry Dad. Once again I've messed things up. Wait. What are you doing?" Goku had put a hand on Cell and now had two fingers to his forehead. A fierce wind had picked up from the enormous amount of energy being generated by Cell and red hot coals were flying everywhere.

"I'm sorry Gohan, but I've got to take things into my own hands now. I just want you to know that I'm very proud of you son."

"This is all my fault! If I'd just listened to you and Piccolo…"

"Don't say that Gohan. For all we know this could be for the best."

"No Dad. Don't give excuses for my mistakes. I messed up and now you're going to die to fix it. Just like so many people have been hurt before because of me."

"Listen Gohan I'm being serious. I'm not giving excuses for what you did, I'm just saying that maybe things will be better for Earth this way."

"How could you say that? You've saved Earth so many times and you're saying that it would be better with you gone? Earth probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." Goku was about to reply when energy started crackling around Cell and the ground began to shake.

"I've got to go now Gohan. The Earth is in your hands now. I love you son."

"What are you doing? Stop it!" Cell shouted wriggling about as best he could to try and get Goku's hand off him. "Noooooooooooo!" Goku and Cell disappeared and Gohan fell to the ground, not bothering to catch himself. He cried out to the heavens in misery and sobs began to wrack his small form. Raven turned to see the others and suddenly found herself with them again. Krillin started to head over to Gohan when Vegeta stopped him.

"Leave him alone." He said softly. "A Saiyajin warrior deserves his privacy when he loses someone close to him." No one said a thing as they were all too shocked and saddened. Even Vegeta was a little depressed at having lost Goku. After all, he had just lost his greatest rival and though he loathed to admit it, even to himself, an even greater comrade. The scene shifted to black again and Makai spoke up.

"There is one more thing to show you. This is after Cell comes back and kills Trunks. Gohan gets injured saving Vegeta from an attack after he tries to take Cell out for killing him and Gohan loses the use of his left arm. You'll be able to hear a telepathic conversation between Goku and Gohan as Gohan fights against Cell."

"Where exactly did Cell and Goku go anyways? I thought that when Cell exploded the planet was going to blow up with him. Also, how does Goku disappear like that anyways?"

"For starters, Cell has the ability to regenerate himself from a single cell. That's how he survives. Two, Goku learned a technique called instant transmission while out in space for a year after leaving Namek. Instant transmission allows someone to turn themselves into light energy and travel anywhere they want. And finally, Goku took Cell to another planet. Does that answer all of your questions?" Raven nodded in reply. The scene shifted back and Raven gasped at what she saw. Gohan and Cell were facing off, Cell had his hands cupped in front of him and Gohan had one, with the other arm hanging limply at his side, a nasty looking gash at the shoulder and blood running down it. There was a blue stream of energy coming out of Gohan's one hand and Cell's two. The streams met halfway between them where it grew to an enormous dome of energy at least a mile high and several hundred yards across. The ground below the blast was slowly being eroded away from the intense heat of the blast and Raven could see bits and pieces of if flying up and disintegrating. Raven heard Goku talking in her head.

"Gohan! Remember all of the pain he's caused, the people he's hurt. Now make that your power! Don't worry about the planet. Any damage done to it can be repaired with the dragonballs. Gohan let out a yell and the stream of energy coming out of his hand grew in size, along with the dome at the end of it. The dome began slowly making its way to Cell who also pushed more energy into it. They both continued pushing more power into the blast, but it looked like Cell was winning. From out of nowhere, the blast began to ripple and contort, making it look like a big dome of water. Electricity began randomly sparking about, causing the blast to become unstable.

"Dad, something's wrong, I can't control it!"

"Gohan, you have to calm down. Your blast has become unstable. If it continues like this it could rip a hole in the dimension and who knows what could happen then. You have to try and talk Cell into helping you get rid of it." A voice Raven had never heard before spoke up. Before she asked who it was Okiri answered.

"That was King Kai, a former sensei of Goku's and the overseer of the north galaxy. Don't ask about that, it will be explained later."

"Cell, we have to stop this! This blast is unstable and it could destroy our dimension! We have to either dissipate it or redirect it into space."

"And why should I care about what you have to say? Though our blast does indeed look strange, it's probably just some trick of yours to get out of dying, well it's not going to work!" Cell pumped even more energy into the wave causing it to distort more rapidly. The wind picked up to hurricane force and the ground felt like it was trying to rend itself in half. The small bolts of electricity grew and began striking out at the ground and anything that came near the blast. Cell finally saw that Gohan wasn't trying to trick him but it was too late. Before either Gohan or Cell could react, the air around them contorted and rippled like the energy wave and suddenly the blast imploded. Gohan and Cell cut off their supply to the blast but it did no good. The area where the blast had been exploded with a blinding flash of light and a hole formed in the center of where the blast had been. The hole began sucking everything in and Cell was the first to go. He didn't even have time to cry out as he was sucked into the gaping portal. Gohan had barely any energy left and couldn't fight the force of the winds and was also sucked in. The scene shifted back to the wasteland that was Gohan's mind.

"So Gohan isn't even from this dimension? It must be hard for him, not having anyone around he can relate to." The last part she muttered to herself, though Makai and Okiri heard just fine. "Wait a minute, where is Gohan anyways? I thought for sure that he had locked himself away in here." Makai and Okiri looked at each other and nodded.

"Gohan is unable to be here right now." They said in unison. Raven became suspicious of them as their voices faltered and sounded much deeper for a second.

"What's the matter, is your illusion starting to fade? You're not Okiri and Makai. In fact, I'd be willing to bet that they don't even exist. Am I right?"

"Your curiousness is going to be the death of you." Said Makai in that deep voice. "You should have just minded your own business girl." Makai and Okiri yelled out and a blinding flash of light was created. Once Raven's eyes recovered, she saw that in Okiri and Makai's places stood two creatures that looked like giant grasshoppers. She gasped as she realized who it was she was staring at. The two smirked and flew toward each other and collided in mid air, causing them to join and become one being."

"You're Cell! What did you do with Gohan?!"

"I haven't done anything to him yet. He hasn't even noticed that I'm here. Makai and Okiri are another story though. They tried to stop me and so I had to tie them up. Don't make me do the same to you. Just leave now and forget this and I'll let you go. You should take advantage of this offer, I don't often make offers such as this." In response, Raven cupped her hands in front of herself and shot a dark blast of telekinetic energy at Cell, who merely stood there and took it. The resulting explosion shot a cloud of dust and dirt into the air and when it cleared, Cell stood there unharmed much to Raven's shock.

"How rude. I gave you the chance to escape here alive and you attacked me. I guess I'll just have to teach you to respect perfection." Cell extended a palm in front of himself and charged a blue orb of energy. "I have to keep Makai and Okiri alive so that I can torture Gohan some more, however you aren't so crucial." Cell launched the blast but it exploded before it even got halfway to where Raven was standing.

"What are you doing in here? Do you think you can just torture me like this and get away with it? And now you're trying to get rid of one of my friends when they try to help me? You aren't being very smart today Cell. You should know better than to mess with me by now."

"How did you find me? I've been masking my energy since I got here. You shouldn't have been able to sense me."

"I didn't sense you. I sensed Raven and I came to see her. I guess I'll just have to take out the trash. How are you here though? I thought you left."

"Just before I left, I put a piece of my mind in your mind to drive you insane and make you destroy this worthless planet. It seems however, that you have a telepathic friend. I guess I'll just have to take care of you both and destroy the planet myself, though it would have been amusing to see you blow up the very planet you fight so hard to protect."

"From what you've shown me, Gohan hasn't really had any time for a life. Hasn't he been miserable enough without your help?"

"In a word, no. He destroyed my pride and humiliated me. For that there will never be enough suffering for him! You will all learn to stay out of the way of perfection." Cell braced himself and began powering up.

"You have to leave now Raven. If I lose this battle, you'll be stuck here forever." Hearing Gohan say that reminded Raven of when Beast boy and Cyborg ventured into her mind accidentally after looking into her meditation mirror. She had said the same thing to them when she was going to fight her father.

"No can do. I'm not going to let you fight this battle alone, no matter what the risks are." The look she gave Gohan told him that arguing wasn't going to get him anywhere.

"Fine then, just be careful alright?" Raven nodded and prepared herself for battle.

"Let's get this over with Cell. After we banish you from my mind I'm going to track you down and finish you off once and for all." Cell, having finished his power up merely smirked. "Just as I thought, I won't need to use that much of my power to beat you since you only have a small fraction of your true power. This shouldn't be too hard."

"I wouldn't say that just yet. Don't forget, I know every trick that your father knew and that includes kaioken and instant transmission."

"Crap." Gohan thought aloud.

"What's kaioken?" Asked Raven.

"It's a technique that allows the user to multiply their strength and senses many times. If Cell uses that technique he could surely reach his full power and that wouldn't be good. I'll just have to finish him before he has a chance to use it." Gohan put his legs at shoulder width, bent his knees, and bent his arms up to his sides and began to power up. The wind began to blow and the ground shook as Gohan powered up to his maximum in his normal form and beyond. Loose rocks flew up into the air as his hair flickered from golden blond to black. Finally his hair stayed blond and his eyes turned turquoise as he transformed into the legendary super Saiyajin. Gohan was engulfed in a bright light as he reached his maximum as a super Saiyajin. Raven could only stare in awe as this was the first close up look she had had of the transformation. Not only had Gohan's hair and eyes changed color, but his muscles had become slightly larger and more defined. When Raven looked into his eyes she shuddered as they seemed like an empty, soulless void that one could get lost in. She shook her head and prepared for the upcoming battle, not sure if she could really make a difference. Gohan and Cell let out their battle cries and flew at each other. The battle for Gohan's mind had begun and the winner would decide the fate of the entire universe.


	5. Chapter 5

After going into the city to stop Cell from destroying it, Gohan goes into a mental relapse and Raven enters his mind to find the problem. What she finds there are two replicas of Gohan who claim to represent his different halves. They show her some of Gohan's memories to help her understand him better. Afterwards however, they prove to be fakes as they turn into exact replicas of Cell and merge into one being. Gohan shows up and now they're about to fight. Please R&R.

Gohan and Cell flew at each other, their fists meeting and sending a shockwave out from the force of the collision. They both began trading rapid punches and kicks that Raven could barely follow. Most blows were blocked or dodged and neither one seemed to be gaining any ground until Cell landed a right hook across Gohan's jaw. He then used Gohan's shock to grab him by the leg and repeatedly slam him into the ground. When he tired of doing so, he threw Gohan up into the air and fired an energy blast at him that was caught and thrown back at him. Cell barely dodged it and looked up to see that Gohan was no longer up in the air.

"Looking for me?" Came a voice from behind him. He turned around and his face met with an outstretched fist, causing his head to snap all the way around until he was facing backwards. Gohan laughed out loud at the odd sight before him.

"You won't get away with this!" Cell shouted while grabbing his head with both hands and snapping it back around. "You're going to pay for that." He said with a smirk. "You may be stronger than me but I've learned some new tricks from my fights with your friends. I know some attacks that could kill you even if you were a thousand times more powerful than what you are now. For instance…" Cell stretched his arms out to his sides with his palms cupped outwards and began charging energy into them. He then took flight so that he was several meters above Gohan and looked down at him. He brought his arms together so that his palms were cupped in front of his face. A violent looking orb of energy began to flicker into and out of existence between his hands.

"You've got to be crazy if you think I'm just going to stand here and wait for you to charge that attack."

"Oh but you will wait for you see, if you don't I might just use instant transmission and use the attack on Raven. You may or may not survive this attack but she certainly won't. It's your choice. Either you risk getting killed by my attack or she does get killed by it." Gohan snarled and stood there waiting. "That's what I thought. Now if you really want to test your strength stay right where you are! This is a devastating attack I learned from the mighty prince. Final Flash!" The now fully formed orb sped down at Gohan with a vengeance and he caught it and struggled with it. It began to burn his hands but he couldn't budge it. Gohan tried to concentrate more power into his hands but as soon as he tried, the blast started to slip out of his hands. Not wanting to transform unless he had to, Gohan called upon a technique that he had seen his father use during the fight with Vegeta and during other fights as well. Gohan had never really used it before, but he had not other option.

"Kaioken!" He called out and was swallowed up by a massive fiery red aura. His muscle mass increased further and he managed to fling the blast away with a mighty heave. The consequences of using the kaioken became apparent quickly though as Gohan's body began to swell painfully. He quickly dropped it and fell to the ground in agony. He felt as if something had just tried to break out of his body forcefully.

"Now Gohan, you know that the kaioken attack puts enormous stress on your body when you use it. You should have known better than to use it without prior training. I however have all of Goku's training with it and so I can use it at any level without having to deal with any problems. Kaioken times three!" Cell shouted from behind Gohan to emphasize his point. He then began to mercilessly beat on Gohan from all angles and Gohan couldn't even react due to Cell's greatly increased speed. Cell stopped and picked Gohan up by the throat. "You Saiyajins are nothing but a nuisance. I think I'll just kill you now and be on my way." He began to gradually apply pressure to Gohan's throat, cutting off his air supply. Gohan clawed at Cell's hand to no avail. "Just think of all the people you're failing right now. Not only your pathetic father but your new friends and this entire universe. You really are worthless Gohan. You have so much power but you are unwilling to use it for any reason. Even to defend your friends. You disgust me." Cell brought his other arm up and charged an energy blast in front of Gohan's face which now showed a mixture of rage, despair, and resignation. At that moment Raven decided to intervene and used her telekinetic powers to tear an enormous chunk of rock out of the ground and sharpen it to a deadly point. She then hurled it at Cell who turned his head to see it coming at him. He dropped Gohan and outstretched his arms in front of himself with his palms open and his thumbs and index fingers touching. He charged a large energy blast between his hands and launched it at the rock, obliterating it. He then decided to attack Raven so that Gohan had to watch. He smirked wickedly and thrust his open palm at Raven and closed it. A visible sphere of energy could be seen around her and she tried to break out of it, but to no avail. Cell brought his fist to his chest and Raven's sphere brought her over to him. He dissipated the sphere and grabbed the front of Raven's leotard before bringing her up to eye level.

"It's not very nice to attack people from behind like that. I guess I'll just have to punish you now. Oh, and once I'm through with you I'll torture Gohan some more and then I'll move on to the rest of your worthless little friends. I've always wondered how long humans could survive torture. Uh oh it looks like I've struck a nerve. You're not going to cry are you little girl?" Cell quickly stopped mocking Raven as she suddenly had four glowing red eyes instead of two normal ones. She easily broke his grip and grew to about ten feet tall.

Cell suddenly had to dodge strange black tendrils that had erupted out of the bottom of Raven's leotard. One of the tendrils caught his arm and another caught an ankle and they dragged him to the ground where several more tendrils attached to different places on his body. Cell tried to struggle but found himself to be paralyzed. He cried out as he was being dragged closer and closer to Raven. He still couldn't struggle as he was dragged under her leotard. A tortured cry was heard coming out from under her.

"What's the matter, afraid of the dark?" Raven's voice sounded eerie and demonic. Finally Cell broke out and turned to face her.

"What are you?!" He demanded, looking very stressed and almost frightened. Gohan snapped out of his mood and saw Cell staring at Raven in horror. He too was horrified as he sensed the dark presence emanating from Raven.

"Raven, calm down!" He shouted. "Don't let him get to you!" Raven looked at Gohan and she once again had two normal eyes and she shrunk to normal size. Cell decided to take advantage of the situation.

"I'll just have to make you pay for that little offense. It's a good thing for me that Dr. Gero gave me a mind superior to most mortals or I would have surely gone insane." Cell stuck out his index finger and launched a laser thin beam of energy at Raven's left knee. She cried out in agony and Cell began firing hundreds of them at varying points on her body, tearing away cloth and revealing torn flesh underneath. Gohan went into shock and just stared for a moment. The scene brought back a memory of Frieza doing the same thing to Piccolo.

"No! I've failed again. Once again I'm going to be the cause of someone's death." Tears began to fall down his face as he began shouting. "It's not fair! Why does it always have to be my fault?! I'm sick and tired of it always being my fault!" The ground began to shake fiercely as Gohan began powering up instinctively. Cell turned from where Raven was lying. He got a look of utter horror on his face as he realized what was going on. Gohan was once again engulfed in a blinding flash of light as he finished his new transformation. His muscles were now even more defined and his hair stood straight back except for one bang that fell over his left eye. His eyes had darkened in color somewhat and small bolts of electricity danced around his body randomly. Before Cell could react, Gohan was in front of him and threw a vicious uppercut to his midriff. The fist connected and went all the way through, causing blood to spray from Cell's back. He clutched his abdomen in agony.

"What have you done to me?!" He choked out through clenched teeth. Cell's eyes widened in horror as Gohan cupped his hands at his sides.

"Now to banish you out of my mind. I just wish that it was the real you here so that I could rid myself of you once and for all. I guess that this'll just have to do for now though. Ka..Me..Ha..Me..Ha!" Gohan threw his arms forward and Cell was engulfed in the blue light of the attack. When the dust cleared, Cell was gone.

"Well, that wasn't so hard. If he was that easy for you to beat here, it should be simple in the physical world."

"No. I'm afraid it won't be easy. That wasn't anywhere near Cell's full power. He was about that strong when I first fought him, but he's gotten much stronger since then."

"You speak as though I'm gone." Gohan turned around and growled at seeing a newly restored Cell. "Have you forgotten that I know instant transmission? That was a mistake you won't live to regret. I may not have access to my full power, but I can come close. Super Kaioken!" Cell flew at Gohan and threw a punch at his face, but Gohan brought up a forearm to block it. He tossed a punch at Cell with his free arm which was blocked with Cell's free arm. They disengaged and locked hands, pushing against each other with all their strength. Gohan proved to be a bit stronger as Cell began to slowly lose ground, his legs leaving a long scar in the ground where he dug his feet in. Cell suddenly let go and grabbed Gohan when he fell forward due to a lack of balance. He pulled him into a bear hug and began squeezing the life out of him.

"You can't beat me Gohan. You may be stronger than me but I've got the knowledge, skills, and techniques of the greatest fighters the Earth has ever seen." Cell kept adding more and more pressure and Gohan's vision became blurry and unfocused. Gohan became covered in black and was wrenched from Cell's grip before a black beam slammed into him, sending him flying a few feet before he regained himself.

"Why you little…" Cell looked around but found that he couldn't see Raven anywhere. Several small and jagged objects slammed into him from behind and he turned around to see nothing. He saw rocks flying in at him from the sides and he threw his arms out and disintegrated them with a quick burst of energy. In his moment of distraction however a rock about the size of his fist hit him in the face, drawing blood. "Where are you?!" He demanded turning this way and that in search of Raven.

"Behind you!" He turned around to face not only Raven but a boulder at least fifty feet in diameter hurtling at him. He didn't have time to react and the boulder hit him full force, almost knocking him unconscious. The boulder then flew up into the air and came crashing down on him, crushing him underneath its weight. Raven took the moment's distraction to float over to Gohan.

"You alright?" She asked while looking him over for any serious injuries.

"I'm fine. Thanks for saving me." Raven merely shrugged.

"It's part of the job description. Besides, you didn't look too comfortable." She smirked at Gohan and the gesture was gratefully returned. Their moment was cut short however as the boulder exploded outward with a flash of energy and Cell stood there seething in anger.

"You." He said pointing at Raven. "How dare you! I am the pinnacle of perfection and you are just a little girl! How dare you do that to me! I was going to let you live but now I just want you dead." With an explosion of power he erupted towards Raven with the intent to kill. Unlike him her entire mind was dedicated to being here and thus whatever would happen to her here would happen to her for real. He smirked in anticipation of what he was going to do to her but suddenly there was a pain in his back and he was in a crater in the ground. Following was a barrage of energy blasts that caused a large dust cloud to raise into the air. Cell crawled out of his hole and was rewarded with a kick to the face and Gohan's doubled fists impacting with his back just seconds after. Cell suddenly didn't know what was going on as he was being mercilessly pounded on from seemingly all sides at once. When the beating subsided he fell to the ground face first. He looked up as a shadow came over him.

"Let's see you dodge this." Gohan flew up into the air about twenty feet and placed his open palms in front of him, facing down towards Cell. He then began pumping energy blast after energy blast into Cell's beaten form. Cell screamed in agony as his body was slowly torn apart by the energy blasts. When the explosions had ended, Cell's presence had been erased out of Gohan's mind.

"That was a close one. If you hadn't provided that distraction, I wouldn't have been able to beat him."

"He's gone now. That's all that matters. Maybe you won't have to fight him at full power now."

"Maybe, but let's get out of here now. I'm getting tired of this place."

"Wow, it's pretty bad when you get tired of being in your own mind."

"Yeah well it's also pretty bad when you have to fight evil beings in your own mind."

"I know what you mean." Gohan quirked an eyebrow at Raven.

"My father inhabits my mind and is always trying to take control of me. Sometimes he succeeds like when I attacked Cell earlier. I need to meditate every day to keep my power in check because of it and I can only show the faintest hints of emotions."

"Well, it seems like we have something in common."

"Yeah, I guess so. Let's get out of here, the others are worried about you."

"Alright." Gohan and Raven then disappeared, Raven going back to her body and Gohan once again claiming control of his body." When Gohan and Raven awoke, they found themselves lying on the couch back at the tower.

"How did we get here?" Gohan asked.

"Ah, so you're awake." Robin walked up as he had been nearby when Gohan spoke. "You guys have been out of it for at least two hours so we decided to just bring you back to the tower. Did everything turn out okay?"

"Let's just say that we had one hell of a battle." This time it was Raven who spoke up. Robin quirked an eyebrow at them but nothing more was said so he went about his business. Raven went to her room to meditate and Gohan was heading to the kitchen for a snack when he happened across a calendar. What he saw made him shudder. He immediately went looking for Robin. Along the way he came across Sarfire.

"Hey Star, have you seen Robin lately?"

"I believe that Robin is in his room. Why do you ask?" She asked nervously, still not having gotten used to the fact that even though he was a Saiyajin, Gohan wasn't evil.

"I need to talk to him."

"Is everything okay friend Gohan?" Her concern for her friend temporarily overrode her fears and allowed her to speak confidently.

"Yeah, for now at least." Before Star could ask him what he meant, Gohan walked off towards Robin's room. Robin was busy tinkering with his gadgets when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." He called. His door slid open and Gohan entered. He walked over to Robin while marveling at all the newspaper clips and other paper articles taped to the walls. "What do you need Gohan?" Gohan was surprised that Robin knew who it was since he had his back turned.

"I need you to gather everyone in the den. I have something important to say to them."

"Alright." Robin put down what he was working with and walked out of his room with Gohan. They went to the den and Robin addressed everyone with the PA system. "Everyone please come to the den, it's important." It took a second for everyone to gather but they all made it. Beast boy and Terra were the last ones in and they came in holding hands.

"What's up?" Beast boy asked.

"Gohan has something important to say and he wanted to say it to the whole team."

"Thank you Robin. Before I make my announcement I must ask how long your full moon lasts around here." The request had everyone puzzled but Terra spoke up.

"I think it's about a week around here. Why?"

"Because I'm leaving tomorrow night and I have to stay gone as long as the full moon will be around." Everyone was shocked to hear that Gohan would be leaving.

"Why? What happens during a full moon that would make you leave?" Robin stated the question on everyone's minds.

"First off I'm not just leaving the tower but I'm going to find a place far away from civilization. Second I have to leave because of this." He waved his tail around for everyone to see.

"I don't see why that means you have to leave." Cyborg spoke up, confused.

"Because when I have a tail, I transform into a rampaging beast when I see a full moon and it's too risky for me to stay around any people. Once I transform I will be running only on instinct and there will be no stopping me. Besides, I could use the time to train for when I fight Cell again. Next time I fight him I'm going to take him out and I need to be at my strongest." After hearing such a statement, Starfire realized that there was no way that Gohan could be evil and she suddenly found that she was no longer afraid of him.

"But Gohan, there must be another way. I cannot allow one of my friends to be alone for that long. Where will you sleep? What will you eat?"

"Look Star, I appreciate the concern but this has to be done. You out of anyone else here should know what it's like to face a fifty foot tall rampaging ape. It's not pretty. Besides, I know what I'm doing. I was on my own in the wilderness from when I was five until I was six. I can survive a week on my own." Star couldn't argue with his logic though she really wanted to. She couldn't stand having her friends going off on their own for extended periods of time like that because she worried about them the whole time. "You guys can come visit me in the day if you want. You just have to make sure that you're long gone before night comes." All further conversation was cut off as the Titans' main screen came to life. The screen showed a familiar masked face that brought an immediate reaction from Robin.

"Slade." He growled.

"Who's Slade?" Gohan asked.

"Bad dude, real bad." Came Beast boy's reply.

"You flatter me." Slade said.

"What do you want Slade?"

"I merely called to tell you that I'll be taking my apprentice back now."

"You seem to have forgotten that you no longer have an apprentice."

"On the contrary Robin, Terra is still my apprentice. Did you really think I would make it that easy for her to get away from me? The armor she wore before she rejoined you contained nanoscopic probes not unlike the ones I infected your friends with before. There is a difference however. Unlike the probes your friends had, these go right to the central nervous system and allow me to control anyone that has them. If you don't believe me, just watch Terra and you'll see." Just as soon as Slade finished speaking, Terra gripped her head with both hands and fell to her knees. She cried out in agony as lightning arced around her body. Her body began acting of its own volition and made her get to her feet. A boulder crashed through one of the large windows facing the city and Terra began staggering over to it.

"Help me! I can't stop!" Terra got her wish as a green gorilla tackled her to the ground. Said Gorilla was surprised however when Terra managed to throw it off her. Beast boy morphed back into his human form and managed to land on his feet.

"I think you'll find that Terra is much stronger now. Not only do the nanoprobes allow me to control her, but I can transfer my strength to her as well."

"Let her go Slade! I know where your headquarters are and we can invade you at any time!"

"Such hostility. That seems quite uncharacteristic of you Beast boy. I assume that you remember the green chemical I threw on you during our last encounter?"

"Yeah, that stuff was gross. So what?"

"You may not have noticed any changes but I'm sure your friends have. I've studied your DNA Beast boy, and I've come up with a way to unleash your inner beast. You didn't think that your powers came without a price did you? There is an animal inside you Beast boy, a vicious beast just waiting to be released and I've helped it. You will gradually change into that beast and eventually, you will destroy your friends. I can accelerate the process at any time I wish, but I wish to offer you a proposition. Come to me. Don't tell your friends where I am and join me and I'll give you your antidote. However, if you refuse I'll accelerate the chemical and you will destroy your friends. It's your choice, what you do determines on how much you actually care for your friends."

"And who's to say I won't run away as soon as you give me the antidote?"

"You won't because you don't want to abandon Terra. Am I right?"

"What if this whole thing is a lie? I don't think you can change me. I think you're just trying to split the team up."

"Are you really willing to risk your friends on such a theory? If you are then you must be more dim witted than I thought."

"Shut up! Just shut up and leave us alone! I'm not going to let you take Terra again!" He gripped his head in both hands and fell to the floor and started squirming in agony.

"Beast boy!" Terra called out and ran to him since Slade had temporarily relinquished control back to her. She sat down and pulled him into her arms.

"Maybe this little sample will prove my point. If you join me, you won't have to worry about that happening again."

"That's enough!" Gohan stepped forward, catching Slade's eye for the first time as he had been hidden from view. "I don't know who you think you are but you have no right to do this to these people." Slade stared at Gohan for a moment as if contemplating something.

"And who might you be?" He asked. "I like to know who my opponents are when I fight them."

"My name's Gohan." Slade's visible eye widened for a moment but he regained his composure a second later. "I see. That explains some things."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry, you'll find out when we meet in person. Until then however, you'll have more important things to worry about, especially if Beast boy decides to stay with you. Now, come to me Terra!" Electricity once again jumped around Terra's body and she got up and staggered over to the boulder that had come through the window. Before she reached it however, she managed to force her legs to stop moving and was straining not to walk.

"Your will is strong Terra, but it's not strong enough. The electric current flowing around Terra intensified and she once again staggered toward the boulder. She stopped in her tracks however, when Gohan rushed over to her and pulled her into a tight bear hug and prevented her from moving.

"Do you really think you can stop me that easily? Try this." It suddenly seemed as though Terra's strength had increased a thousand fold as she slowly pushed her arms out, breaking Gohan's hold on her. He powered up and tightened his grip but Terra only seemed to keep getting stronger. Gohan's white aura became visible as he powered up even more to match Terra's strength but she still kept getting stronger.

"My aren't we persistent. Perhaps I should give you a true taste of my power." Terra's arms jerked outward, breaking Gohan's grip and causing him to lose his balance and fall to the floor. He got up but was immediately floored as Terra had performed a spin kick that caught him in the face.

"I'm sorry Gohan. I couldn't stop him he's just too strong." Terra said after she got on the boulder.

"Well? Do you accept my proposition or not?"

"Fine." Beast boy got on the boulder with Terra. "And guys, please don't try to stop us, I don't want to endanger you."

"Alright, but we're going to be looking for a way to get you guys out, you can count on it."

"Thanks Robin. Hopefully we won't have to fight you guys." Robin turned to Slade.

"You won't get away with this Slade. We will find a way to free them and when we do you'd better be prepared for a fight because we're going to take you down."

"Why Robin, that sounded like a threat. A threat that both you and I know can't be fulfilled but a threat nonetheless. I can't wait for you to try." Slade threw his arms out to emphasize his words. "Don't bother putting a tracker on either one of them though. I'll know if you do. Now, come to me Terra, come to your master!" Terra used her power to lift the boulder in the air and slowly float towards the broken window.

"Bye guys." Terra and Beast boy said in unison. Terra floated the boulder out the window and it shot off like a rocket.

"Farewell Robin, Gohan, until we meet again." Slade's face disappeared from the screen and the room went dark.

"We're going to be meeting sooner than you think." Gohan said quietly as he stood up.

"You're not seriously going to follow them are you?" Robin asked.

"Of course I am. I'm going to break them out as soon as they get there."

"But you've witnessed Slade's strength. How are you going to beat him?"

"Who said I was giving it my all? He just caught me off guard is all. I'm capable of far more than that, just ask Raven, she's witnessed my true power. Don't worry, I can do this. If you're still worried, just send a communicator with me and I'll keep it on the whole time so you'll know where I am and if I need help."

"But how are you going to find them? They're long gone by now."

"Easy Raven. I know how to sense the life force of living creatures. If I know what someone's energy feels like, I can find them no matter where they are, even if they're on the other side of the planet as long as their energy is strong enough." Raven nodded, signaling that she didn't have anything more to say. "Any one else have anything to say?" Robin and Cyborg just shook their heads so Gohan levitated into the air. He floated over to Robin who handed him a communicator. He then turned around and shot out the window.

"I sure hope he knows what he's doing." Robin said quietly.

"He'll be fine. Like he said, I've seen his strength and from what I've seen he surpasses Slade by far."

"Yeah but I've just got this feeling that Slade's been toying with us the whole time we've been fighting him. I think there's a lot more to him than what he lets on."

"Of course there is, he does wear a mask after all."

"I don't mean just that. There's more. I can't put my finger on it but there's more and I think we're going to find out just what it is today and I don't think we're going to like it."

Slade's taken Terra and Beast boy again and it seems that he's taken an interest in Gohan. Why did he make such a reaction when he learned who Gohan was? No one will find out until I get the next chapter up so there. Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Slade has once again forced Terra and Beast boy to join him. Gohan tried to stop them from leaving but was overpowered and Slade was a bit surprised when he found out who Gohan was. Gohan decided to follow them and is now behind them with them none the wiser. Robin has promised to find a way to free Terra and Beast boy from Slade's clutches but can he? Gohan is in for a big surprise when he confronts Slade and what he finds out could change the way he looks at his father forever. What surprises are in store for Gohan? Read and find out. BTW, Slade is going to be revealed in this chapter, but I'm still going to refer to him as Slade, it's just easier that way.

Gohan had been following Terra and Beast boy for about half an hour when they finally landed. Gohan looked around and found that they were in the middle of a mountainous area. They touched down in front of an enormous complex. It was only one story but it must have been comprised of at least ten buildings. Gohan hid behind a boulder while Terra and Beast boy got off their boulder and walked into the complex. After a few minutes Gohan got up and followed suit. He saw before him a large pair of doors made out of some type of metal. He stopped before entering the doorway however because he saw that there was a security camera directly above the doors. He noticed a small wire leading out of the wall. He pointed his index finger at it and fired a laser thin beam of energy which he used to cut the wire. After he was sure the camera wasn't working he proceeded through the doors and was shocked at what he saw. The place looked much larger on the inside. The ceiling was at least twenty feet high and at the opposite end of the room a screen stretched most of the way across a ten foot long wall and stretched all the way up to the ceiling. In the space that the giant screen didn't take up were dozens of smaller monitors that monitored various locations within the city. The giant screen was off and the room was dark.

"I can't sense anyone here other than Terra and Beast boy." Gohan thought to himself. "Where is Slade?"

"Hello Gohan." A dark figure stepped out of the shadows and the room lit up. Slade stood before Gohan with his hands clasped behind his back. He began walking around Gohan while studying him, making Gohan feel as if he were under a microscope. "Are you surprised that you couldn't sense my presence? Don't be. I know how to manipulate my energy as much as you do. In fact, I was using it long before you were born." Slade stopped masking his energy and Gohan was surprised not only at his power, but at the fact that it seemed familiar somehow. Slade, seeing Gohan's surprise decided to speak up. "Is my energy familiar to you? It should be."

"Who are you?" Gohan asked nervously.

"Let me give you a little hint." Slade cupped his hands at his side and gathered blue energy between them. He looked at Gohan who was wide eyed and threw the attack at him. The attack hit Gohan as he had been too shocked to move but Slade hadn't put much energy into it so he wasn't hurt.

"How do you know that attack?" He demanded.

"I know more than just that. For example, I know that you aren't from this dimension for instance."

"So what? You could've seen me come out of the hole for all I know. You're just trying to mess with my head. This is probably some elaborate illusion that you've come up with to confuse me."

"If you don't believe me then fight me."

"What?"

"Maybe if you fight me, seeing my fighting style will prove to you that this is real."

"Actually, the whole reason I came here was to free my friends. I expected to have to fight you anyways. This way I'll be able to finish you off sooner."

"Let's see if you can follow through with that threat." With that said Slade rushed at Gohan with a speed that surprised the half Saiyajin. Gohan was quickly put on the defensive as Slade threw a torrent of kicks and punches at him, all of which he managed to block except one which sent him flying backwards to hit a wall. He fell to the floor but quickly got up as Slade was rushing him again. A punch was thrown at him but Gohan was ready this time and ducked under it and threw an uppercut at his gut. Somehow Slade managed to sidestep it and brought a leg around in an attempt to sweep Gohan's feet out from under him but Gohan jumped over it and landed behind him.

"Not bad Gohan, you've been trained well. However, you still aren't a match for me." Slade stuck his arm out and swung around at an unsuspecting Gohan and snapped his head to the side. He then jumped up and performed a spin kick meant to hit Gohan's side, but it was blocked by Gohan's forearm. Gohan threw a punch of his own but Slade merely caught it in his own hand and held on with ease.

"You have much potential Gohan. So much power yet you have so little experience using it." He twisted around Gohan so that his arm was painfully pinned to his back, causing him to grunt in pain. "I know of your problems, I know how you've let people down. It doesn't have to be that way anymore. I can help you Gohan, I can help you tame and control your Saiyajin instincts. I can help you be normal." Slade knew he had struck a nerve with his words and yet Gohan persisted. Slade saw a brown flash and looked down to see Gohan's tail flying toward his face. He let go and blocked the tail with his forearm. Gohan spun around to face Slade and got into an offensive stance. Without warning he flew at Slade and attempted to punch him in the gut but Slade stepped to the side and brought an elbow down on his back. Gohan hit the floor hard with a grunt as the wind was knocked out of him.

"How?" He managed to choke out. "How can you be so strong?"

"Easily my dear Gohan. I'm not human as you seem to take me to be. Rather, I am far superior to any human. The only human on that has ever managed to best me in battle has been Robin and he's only managed to do so once." Gohan got up and dusted himself off.

"Well, what are you then?" Gohan was sure he could see Slade smirking behind his mask.

"I'm Saiyajin." Gohan's eyes became as wide as saucers.

"But how? Planet Vegeta was…"

"Destroyed? Not in this dimension." Gohan was puzzled by his statement. "Come now Gohan, surely you must have figured out by now that I'm from the same dimension as you. How else could I know so much about you?" Gohan found he couldn't argue with Slade's logic. No one could know as much as Slade unless he either told them or they were from his dimension.

"You still haven't given me a reason to trust you. All I've seen is that you come from the same place as me and know a lot about me but that doesn't mean anything."

"Maybe you'll trust me if I show you who I really am."

"Why don't you just tell me?"

"It has been said that there is a time for words and a time for action and now is the time for action, not words." Slade slowly reached up to his mask and undid the clasps that held it in place. As he did so steam squirted out from under his mask. He then slowly lifted his mask off his face. When he was done Gohan couldn't believe his eyes.

"No. It can't be, it's just not possible!" He began backing away as if he had seen a ghost. "I won't accept it! You can't be him!"

"Come now Gohan, you can't deny what your eyes tell you. Especially since when you feel my energy it proves it." The voice now sounded far less deep and cold, though it still had a sinister ring to it.

"But, you are nothing like him. You are nothing like my father! He was a great man and you are nothing but a common criminal!" Gohan became angry at the sight of the mocking face before him and instinctually powered up.

"My aren't we acting rash." Slade said with a smirk. Gohan replied by flying up about ten feet in the air and firing dozens of energy blasts down at him. When the dust cleared, the floor was littered with small craters and Slade stood there unscathed.

"Are you done yet? Or are you going to keep wasting your energy like that?"

"How can you expect me to believe you're my father? He died fighting a powerful enemy that threatened the Earth and yet here you stand. How can you account for that?"

"Quite easily actually. Back before everyone left Planet Namek, your father and I were but one person. You see, I am the Saiyajin beast that inhabited your father's body. When we fist came to Earth, I was his personality. You see, your father fell down a canyon and received a head injury and nearly died. Because of that his brain was altered and I was pushed to the back of his mind so that a new personality that called itself Goku could take control. However, every time we would transform into an ouzaroo or even fight I would grow stronger. As the years went on I steadily grew stronger and stronger while waiting for the opportunity to reclaim the body that was rightfully mine. I was always too weak however, to overthrow that idiot Goku and reclaim control. All that changed however when we first transformed into a super Saiyajin. That transformation boosted my power greatly and I began to struggle with Goku for dominance. After Frieza had been defeated, Goku gathered all the negative energy within our body and cast me out, creating an exact replica of it. I was overjoyed to have a body finally, but Goku decided that I was too dangerous and left me to die on Namek. When the planet exploded I was saved by a dimensional hole probably not unlike the one that brought you here. When I got here I immediately began training and becoming stronger while learning this world's technology so that I could claim it for myself."

"But you seem so much different from my father. Even if you were a totally different personality you would at least show some similarities."

"If we hadn't fallen into that canyon, your father would be more like me. You see, we came from a bloodline of Saiyajins where the males were always more intelligent than their predecessors. He would have been much smarter if we hadn't gotten brain damage. If you can remember, Vegeta made a comment when he first came to Earth how my father created the moon blast that he used to make himself transform. How else but brain damage can you explain going from genius like that to almost total stupidity? I admit that your father was brilliant when it came to battle but that was about it. If I had remained in control even Bulma wouldn't have been able to match my intellect. Do you understand now?"

"But that doesn't explain why you hold back so much when you fight or why you seem to be so manipulative and mysterious."

"That first one is easy enough to answer. I hold back because there is no other way for me to get any challenge out of battle. There are no Saiyajins on this planet other than myself so I must lower my strength to match the stronger humans. As far as being manipulative however, I just decided to toy with my adversaries' heads because I like to see them squirm. I enjoy watching Robin get frustrated at not being able to figure out my plans or when I'm always two steps ahead of him."

"I see. I noticed that you kept referring to my dad as Goku. That must mean that you are Kakarrot, am I right?"

"Yes, however no one calls me that. Everyone knows me as Slade."

"Interesting. And I suppose you still want me to join you?"

"Of course. Just imagine it, father and son, ruling the universe together. Of course I'll start by helping you control your Saiyajin urges."

"That brings up another question I have. How is it that my dad still had Saiyajin urges to fight and eat so much if you had left him?"

"Simple. Those are biological traits. They don't have anything to do with personality. As far as those particular urges go we are exactly the same. As far as killing goes, that is a matter of conscience which depends on personality. If I kill someone it's just another body to me but Goku would only kill if he has to. Not that I go on killing sprees but I'm not near as hesitant to do it. Now, what do you have to say to my offer?"

"As good as you make it sound, I'm afraid I must decline. I can't work with villains like you."

"A pity. If you're not with me you're against me. And I can't have anyone stand against me. You'll find that I won't be so easy to fight now that we're enemies." He let out a roar as his hair stood straight back and turned blond and his eyes became turquoise in color. "Let's see how you fight against a super Saiyajin." The voice was once again cold and deep but now it seemed to spell death for all who could hear it. "You should have joined me Gohan. We could have done many great things together. I can't allow you to live if you're going to insist on getting in my way. Unlike Robin you actually pose a threat to me." He suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Gohan before jumping up and kicking him in the back. As Gohan was flying forward Slade appeared in front of him and brought his doubled fists forward to meet Gohan's stomach. Gohan coughed up blood and fell down on one knee.

"Down already? I thought you were tougher than that. Perhaps Piccolo's training didn't help you after all." Gohan merely laughed in reply as he stood up. "I can't see what you'd find amusing in your position. Perhaps you've finally seen the folly in your refusal to join me?"

"Hardly. I just find it funny that you're underestimating me so much."

"Oh and how is that?"

"You're assuming that I haven't also become a super Saiyajin. Well, let me show you how wrong you truly are." Gohan clenched his fists and brought out his power. His hair spiked up and turned golden yellow and his eyes turned turquoise. His muscles became slightly more defined and his transformation finished when he, like Slade, erupted in golden flame. Gohan's power continued to rocket upwards as he took his power up to half his maximum as a super Saiyajin. Slade's eyes widened for a moment before he chuckled.

"It seems that I've missed more of your life than I thought. What could've brought this about?"

"Just another enemy we've been fighting. Not that it matters to you."

"I'm offended Gohan. Just because I'm going to kill you doesn't mean I'm not interested in your life." Slade said sarcastically. Terra and Beast boy suddenly burst into the room, startling Gohan as he had been too preoccupied to sense them coming. They were taken aback when they saw Slade without his mask on.

"How nice of you two to join us. Now you can watch as I crush Gohan into the ground for trying to interfere with my plans.

"Leave him alone Slade. We're the ones you want, not him."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible Beast boy. You see, Gohan is a threat to me and I can't allow any threats to exist." Terra rushed at Slade, attempting to punch him in the face but she was stopped in her tracks as electricity began dancing around her body. "You forget yourself Terra. You belong to me now. I control what you do, not you. Now, unless you'd like Beast boy to be included in this little session, I suggest you just sit back and watch. Slade released Terra from his control and she fell to the floor. Beast boy rushed over to her and comforted her.

"You're gonna pay for this Slade! You can't keep us under your control forever and when you slip I'm going make you regret everything you've done to her!" Gohan took advantage of the moment's distraction and thrust his open palm at Slade, firing an invisible blast of energy at him. The move was anticipated however and Slade crossed his arms in front of himself and blocked it. When the resulting dust cloud settled, Slade was standing there as if nothing had happened.

"Why do you continue to fight me Gohan? You know as well as I do that you'll never be able to kill your father, and as much as you hate to admit it, I am your father." Slade walked over to Gohan, who had gotten into a defensive stance to prepare for any attack that might be thrown at him.

"Why do I fight you? You can't be serious. I fight you because you aren't any better than any of the other scum that's forced their will on others. I fight you because despite the fact that you are a part of my father, you represent all that I hate." Gohan relaxed his stance and stood up, confident that he would see any attack that came his way. Slade was suddenly behind him and he could feel his breath on the back of his neck.

"Do you really think you can stop me? If this is the limit of your power then you might as well quit now while you're still alive." Before he was even aware of it, Gohan's feet had been swept out from under him and he was looking at the ceiling. Slade stood over him and offered his hand. "I can train you Gohan, make you stronger than you've ever thought possible, or I can crush you." He grabbed one of Gohan's hands and tossed him up towards the ceiling. Gohan caught himself but was caught off guard as he felt an energy blast explode on his back, burning a fist sized hole through his gi and the skin underneath. Gohan flew down towards Slade and went to hit him but an elbow hit him on the back of his neck, sending him to the ground. He swung his feet around but only caught air before getting up.

"Fine then, if you want to fight like that then I'll just have to bring out my full power." Gohan didn't bother powering up and instantly transformed into his ascended super Saiyajin form. Since Gohan transformed the quick way, he couldn't access his full power but he figured he had enough to finish Slade off now. He was surprised though when Slade only looked happy at his increase in power.

"Very impressive Gohan. However, I have also reached the level of super Saiyajin two. You will find however, that I won't lose quite so much energy when I transform." Gohan became wide eyed at this statement. He had been counting on the hope Slade not being able to go past the first level because he knew that Slade had only lost a minimal amount of energy from their fight where he had lost quite a bit. Slade didn't power up either and soon had Gohan wide eyed at the amount of power he was putting off. Slade smirked at the reaction Gohan was giving off. Slade now had a miniature lightning storm dancing around his body that made him look like a lightning rod. "I am quickly becoming bored with this fight Gohan, I shall now show you the true horror of what you're facing. Slade began powering up even more and Gohan quickly became terrified at what he was sensing. Slade's power now easily dwarfed both his and Cell's full powers put together and he was still going up. The entire planet began to shake and weather patterns all over the world began shifting as Slade powered up to greater and greater heights.

"What's going on over there Gohan?" Robin's voice came over the communicator that Gohan had brought with him. He pulled it out of his gi and saw Robin looking at him.

"Let's just say that I'm not so sure that I'm going to come out of this looking so good. Why? What's going on over there?"

"It's not what's going on here, it's what's going on around the world."

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked, not really wanting an answer.

"The weather all over the planet is going haywire. For one thing there's a massive earthquake covering the whole planet and it seems to have its epicenter right where you're at. Also, It's snowing all over Africa, Los Angeles is being hit by several tornadoes, and coastal areas are being hit by massive tidal waves." Gohan looked up to see that Slade had just finished his transformation. He gasped at what he saw. The man that now stood before him looked nothing like his father now. His golden hair had grown down to his waist and his eyes were now all white and had no pupils. The electric bolts sparking along Slade's body now were much larger and showed up more often. He smirked and looked like a beast ready to strike at its prey. Beast boy and Terra were terrified by his new look.

"I've had a lot of time to train and in that time I've found levels of power unfathomable." Slade spoke, but his voice now sounded animalistic. He slowly stalked towards Gohan who backed away in terror.

"It seems that you're not totally over your cowardice. Perhaps I should cure you of that myself." Slade disappeared and at almost the exact instant had planted a foot into Gohan's side. Gohan clutched his injured side but was then kneed in the back and then the gut as he flew forward, causing him to double over on the knee and cough up blood. The knee was withdrawn and a rib was cracked by another kick. Beast boy and Terra could only sit by and watch with terror as Gohan was tossed about and beat on like a rag doll. Gohan couldn't even gather his thoughts under the assault he was receiving from Slade. Just as he was recovering from one blow, it would seem as if a hundred more were rained on him from all sides, causing him to become disoriented. Eventually Gohan lost too much energy and fell back to his normal form, causing Slade to stop his assault. He stepped back and admired his handiwork. Not one inch on Gohan's body was unscathed by a cut or a bruise or a gash. Not quite satisfied yet Slade struck a foot out with lightning speed and floored Gohan. He calmly walked over to Gohan and put a foot on his chest.

"I suggest you seriously reconsider your decision to join me Gohan because if you don't, let's just say I won't let you have an easy death." He then began to slowly apply pressure to Gohan's chest. A crack was heard as one of Gohan's ribs broke and Gohan let out a short but loud cry of agony. More pressure was put on and another rib broke, resulting in another heart wrenching cry. Beast boy and Terra held each other and Terra cried onto Beast boy's shoulder at hearing Gohan's torture.

"Doesn't this scene remind you of anything Gohan?" Slade asked with a mocking smirk. "This is how your loving uncle tried to kill me. It was the first time you'd ever used your power in battle. Imagine the pride I felt as I saw my boy nearly kill a warrior that I couldn't even scratch. I thought to myself then that you would grow to become a fine Saiyajin warrior. Of course that bumbling idiot Goku was just astonished and worried about you. It was proved to me then that you would have great potential as a warrior, but your harpy of a mother wouldn't let you do anything but study and let your body waste away. How pathetic. And Goku served her every whim as if she were some all powerful tyrant even though he could have killed her with the flick of a wrist. I bet he serves that woman to this day." Another rib was broken and another cry heard as yet more pressure was put on. "Do you know why I haven't killed you yet Gohan?" Slade asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Because you're a sadistic bastard that likes to torture people?" Gohan managed to choke out through the pain. The pressure on his chest only increased and Gohan could tell that more of his ribs were about to break.

"Now now Gohan, we don't need any of those snide remarks now do we? I haven't killed you because I know that you want your friends to go free. Am I right? That is why you're here isn't it? To stop me and free your friends? I can guarantee that you'll fail at stopping me, but there is a way for you to free your friends. Would you like to know how?" Gohan remained quiet. "I'll take your silence as a yes. I'm going to make a deal with you Gohan. If you join me I will let them go free. Of course Terra will have to keep my probes within her and Beast boy won't get an antidote because I need an incentive for you to stay, but I won't bother them unless you force me to. So what do you think, do we have a deal?" Slade already knew the answer but he wanted to hear it from Gohan's own mouth.

"Fine." He muttered. "I'll do it."

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you."

"I said I'd do it!" Gohan practically yelled.

"That's my boy. I'll just have to remove Terra and Beast boy's memories of my face and they can leave." Slade reverted to his normal form and released the pressure he had on Gohan's chest, allowing him some breathing space. He then walked over to his discarded mask and put it back on, the one red eye glowing as he did so. Now I must erase Terra and Beast boy's memories of my face.

"Wait, don't we have a say in this?" Beast boy had regained his courage after Slade had lost his mini lightning storm and freaky hair.

"No, I'm afraid you don't. You see, once I saw that Gohan was with you, I decided that I would use you two to lure him to me. Now that he is here, I no longer need your services."

"But how do we know that you won't do something to us when you erase our memories?" Terra asked suspiciously.

"Come now Terra. You of all people should know that I don't operate that way. I only kill and manipulate when it is in my best interest to do so, and it's in my best interest for you to forget my face and leave. Why would I do something counter productive and kill you or harm you?" Terra couldn't argue with his logic and neither could Beast boy. For as long as they had both been acquainted with Slade, they had never known him to use such reckless tactics.

"But what if we don't want to leave Gohan behind? What if we'd rather stay here than make Gohan work for you?"

"My dear Terra, he won't be working for me, he'll be working with me. You see, Gohan is my son." Beast boy and Terra gasped in unison when they heard this news.

"Whoa, so you're so bad that even your own son hates you. Maybe that should tell you something."

"You may look like him, and you may know all of his techniques, but I will never accept you as my father!" Gohan managed to choke out while forcing himself to his feet through the screaming agony his shattered ribs were giving him. "I've only agreed to join you to free my friends. My father sacrificed his life to save the Earth, he didn't spend his time thinking of ways to enslave it.! Comparing you to him would be an insult to his achievements."

"Go ahead and keep telling yourself that. Eventually you'll stop lying to yourself and you will truly enjoy all that I have to offer you. Now it's time for you to heal. Come with me." Slade motioned to Gohan to follow and he reluctantly did. "Stay right there you two, I shall be back shortly. Not that you could leave yet even if you tried." Slade then turned and led Gohan away, though Gohan followed reluctantly. When they arrived at their destination, Gohan was surprised at what he saw. They were in a medical lab that had rejuvenation chambers similar to the ones on Frieza's spaceship back on Planet Namek. Slade walked up to one of the white chambers and pushed a few buttons on a panel that was next to the glass porthole on the door. The door lowered to the floor and Gohan walked in. As soon as he was in a breathing mask dropped from the ceiling of the chamber and Gohan strapped it on and prepared for the liquid to begin filling it up once the door closed. Once the chamber had filled up Gohan began to feel a little drowsy and his eyes became heavy.

"Take your rest Gohan. Tomorrow you'll be given your uniform and get your fist assignment. Don't worry about your friends, I am a man of my word and will send them away safely just as I said." With that he turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Gohan nothing to do but go to sleep which was exactly what he did.

With Terra and Beast boy

A few minutes after Slade left he returned to Terra and Beast boy.

"I've got things to attend to so I'll make this quick. Just walk over to the main screen and stare at it. I assume you know what a hypno screen looks like?" Beast boy nodded his head, looking back at some bad memories of when Mad Mod had invaded Titan's tower and put everyone to sleep with knockout gas. He shuddered as he remembered all the times he was woke up only to find himself covered in drool. "I know of your encounter with Mad Mod and I can assure you my hypno screen works differently than his. My device allows me to target specific memories and replace them where his was designed to completely empty your mind. This will only take a few moments and you will be free to leave once the process is complete." They didn't move so Slade decided to encourage them. "Of course I won't make you go through with it but I'll just have to lock you up in here and make Gohan think you left. It's your choice really, but somehow I don't think you like it here that much." They then walked over to the screen which quickly changed to a black and white swirl that continually spiraled around. They were quickly hypnotized and the screen went black. They turned around to find Slade was no longer in the room with them. Beast boy got the message and grabbed Terra's arm and started dragging her towards the entrance.

"What are you doing Beast boy? We can't leave here without Gohan. He's our friend."

"Come on Terra we have to go. Gohan is staying here so we can leave; let's not make it a waste. Besides, once we get back to the tower we can help the others plan an escape for him."

"I guess you're right. I just don't feel comfortable leaving him alone with Slade like this."

"Don't worry about Gohan, he can take care of himself and besides, Slade took him to heal remember? It wouldn't make sense for him to start healing someone and then turn on them a minute later. Even I can see that."

"Alright then let's go." Terra and Beast boy then turned around and headed out the door. Once outside Terra summoned a boulder for them and they shot off towards the tower. Once they got there they went in and were greeted with a bone crushing hug courtesy of Starfire.

"Welcome back friends! Are you well after your encounters with Slade?"

"Yes Star we're fine. Now please let us go so we can breathe." Beast boy managed to strain out even though his chest felt like it was caught in a vice grip. Starfire giggled in embarrassment and quickly let go.

"Where's Gohan? We lost contact with him a while ago." Raven asked from the couch. Beast boy and Terra looked to the ground sadly.

"You'd better go and get Robin and Cyborg. We've got something to tell you guys."

"What do y'all got to say?" Cyborg walked into the commons room followed by Robin.

"Where's Gohan, is he okay?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, he's healing right now but he's not coming back anytime soon though."

"Why not Beast boy? Where is he?"

"He's working with Slade now." Gasps could be heard around the room as the latest information sunk in.

"He didn't have a choice." Terra said sadly. "It was the only way Slade was going to let us leave and he was beating on Gohan pretty badly. I'm surprised he didn't pass out from the pain he was going through." Robin growled in anger.

"Blast you Slade! Blast you and your obsession with getting an apprentice! This is getting old!" He slammed his fist into a nearby wall, putting a hole in it.

"Actually, Slade doesn't want Gohan to be his apprentice. The reason he wants him is because Slade is his dad." Everyone in the room looked like they were going to die when they heard that.

"That cannot be true! Gohan is much too good of a person to be parented by someone such as Slade. It must be a trick!" Beast boy shook his head.

"Gohan practically admitted it, but he didn't like it one bit though. We don't need to worry about him turning against us, but we need to find a way to get him out of there."

"Agreed. We'll work on that once Cyborg and I find a way to help you two. Until then we'll just have to hope that Slade doesn't make us fight him. I don't think we could beat him."

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that. With the beating Slade gave him Gohan's probably going to be out at least until tomorrow. By the way, I heard you talking to Gohan and saying something about erratic weather. Do we need to help anyone with that?" Terra asked, curious about the short conversation Gohan had with Robin earlier.

"No. Almost as soon as it went haywire it went back to normal. The Justice league is making sure everyone's alright so thankfully we can just stay here and focus on the problem at hand." Hearing that seemed to take a load off everyone's shoulders as only Robin and Cyborg had heard about it.

"Why are you guys out here anyways? I thought you were working on something for Terra." Raven asked, hiding her growing concern for Gohan. She didn't want to admit it, but she was growing rather fond of the Human/Saiyajin hybrid as he was the only one she could truly identify with."

"Right, almost forgot. We've got an idea on what to do about those nanoprobes. We're gonna try using an EMP cannon to fry their circuits."

"Not a bad idea." Said Raven.

"Thanks for all your effort you guys. When I let Slade into your tower I thought you'd never trust me again. I'm so sorry for that." She hung her head in shame. She felt a hand fall onto her shoulder and turned to see that it was Beast boy's.

"Don't worry about it Terra. We've long since forgiven you. Even Raven trusts you now and I think she still doesn't trust me."

"Of course I don't trust you. You're always after someone with a prank and you always try to trick me into eating that tofu junk."

"Are you making fun of the way I eat?"

"No I'm just telling you that you have bad taste in food."

"You see what I have to put up with Terra? I think I'm the only one around here that likes tofu. You'll eat tofu won't you?" Terra stared at him for a moment before bursting out in a fit of laughter.

"You know you're cute when you pout like that." She said in between laughs.

"Well at least someone around here appreciates my good looks." Beast boy said. "Of course, Raven never shares anything with us so who knows, maybe she admires me too." He said with a smirk.

"Oh yes, I can't take my eyes off your wonderful body." Raven replied sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"As much as Cyborg and I would love to stay here and watch you guys squabble, we've got work to do. If anyone needs us we'll be in my room." With that Robin and Cyborg turned around and walked down the hall.

"Well guys, as much as I'd love to stay here and talk it's getting late and I'm tired. I think I'll get some sleep now. You coming Terra?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired too. You guys should get some sleep too. If we do have to fight Gohan tomorrow we're gonna need all the energy we can get." Starfire and Raven both agreed and everyone went to their own respective rooms except for Star who decided to try and convince Robin and Cyborg to get some sleep as well. She walked up to Robin's room and saw that the door was already open. She walked in and saw that Robin and Cyborg were working at a table in the center of the room.

"We are all going to sleep and I believe you should do the same as we may have to fight Gohan tomorrow." Cyborg and Robin looked at her and Cyborg looked at his right arm and yawned.

"Star's right Robin. It's midnight already and we need to sleep sometime. I think we should hit the sack for now and work some more tomorrow."

"Umm where is this sack and why do you wish to hit it?" Cyborg and Robin stared at Star for a minute before bursting out in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "Was it something I said?" She asked confused.

"Star, hitting the sack is an Earth term for going to bed."

"I see. You humans have some strange ways of saying things. I guess I shall go and hit the sack now. Goodnight friends."

"Good night Star." Cyborg and Robin said in unison. Star turned and headed to her own room and Cyborg followed suit a few minutes later, leaving Robin alone in his room. He continued working on the EMP cannon for about half an hour before he also went to bed. He didn't bother with the security as Cyborg had already initiated lockdown before he went to his room. The next day everyone woke up at about eight and went down to the commons room to eat breakfast. As usual Beast boy and Cyborg fought over whether or not they would be eating tofu or real meat and of course Cyborg won.

"Come on Cyborg, let's get back to work on that EMP cannon." Robin said as everyone finished eating. They both got up and were heading to Robin's room when their main screen started beeping. Robin ran over to it and started typing at the keyboard in front of it and when the screen turned on they saw something that none of them expected. The face on the screen was none other than Batman.

"What's wrong Bruce?" Robin instantly knew something was wrong because Batman never contacted him like this unless something was gravely wrong.

"I've got some video you might want to see. Uploading now." A few seconds later a space view of Earth took the place of Batman's face. For a few seconds there was nothing but eventually a small speck could be seen approaching from Earth's atmosphere. The speck grew larger and larger until it could be seen that it was a rocket. The camera followed as the rocket flew past it and Robin was taken aback by what he saw. As the rocket passed by Robin could see the side of it and after about half the rocket had gone by a grey S could be seen on one of the panels. At that time Batman appeared on the screen again and spoke up.

"About five minutes after the rocket disappeared we received a transmission from it. Here it is." This time Gohan's face filled up the screen and he didn't look too happy.

"Whoever is listening to this must listen carefully. This message must get to Robin ASAP. If you get this message Robin you must find a way to get to the planet Tamaran. Slade has decided to enslave the planet and use its warriors to overrun Earth. By the time you receive this message we may already be there but you must try and beat us to the punch. I've read up on the planet Tamaran and they have some very powerful warriors there and if Slade manages to gain control then it could spell disaster not only for Earth, but for the entire galaxy. I cannot stress the importance of you stopping us from executing this mission." Gohan looked around for a second before looking back at the screen. "I can hear him coming so I have to make this quick. If you're listening to this I'm sorry Starfire. I tried to dissuade Slade from going but he said something about his robots being too weak to do anything. I just hope that Cell doesn't try anything while I'm away though I don't think he will." Gohan looked off the screen for a second and looked back. "I've gotta go now so you guys had better get moving." The transmission ended and Batman once again dominated the screen.

"We'd love to send a team to help you guys out but we're still helping people out from that weather disaster yesterday. We can lend you a ship if you need one though."

"That would be good. Our ship isn't big enough for all of us so it would be very helpful."

"Alright then it's done. I'll be down there within the hour." The screen flickered off and everyone looked to Starfire to see her reaction to the latest news about her home planet. Surprisingly, she seemed rather calm about it.

"Are you going to be okay Star?" Robin asked. Even though she wasn't giving a large reaction on the outside, he feared Starfire was going to overstress herself by not saying anything.

"I will be fine friend Robin. I just hope we can reach my home planet in time. I have been hoping to show it to you all and it seems that I will be able to. I can only hope that we can stop Slade from committing this horrible atrocity against my people."

"Even if he does manage to enslave your people, we'll stop him Star, just like we always do."

"I hope so Robin. I truly hope so."

Before I say anything else I must say that I don't own Batman or the Justice League. Not sure if I'll be bringing any of them into the story but I just might. Who knows? I bet no one would have guessed that Slade would end up being Kakarrot. I'm not so sure if doing that was a good idea but if it was tell me so I can sleep peacefully at night.


	7. Chapter 7

It seems that not everyone likes the idea of Slade being so powerful. Don't worry, I don't plan on having him fly around or shoot energy blasts during his fights. I just did that to explain his enormous strength and to give him a way to beat Gohan into submission. I mean, how many people can pick up a rock and turn it into a diamond just by crushing it in their hand (you won't know what I'm talking about if you haven't seen the episode Terra)? I said it once and I'll say it again, Slade won't be using energy blasts or flying in this fic. If I have him do so I will say so ahead of time

Slade has decided to head for Tamaran to recruit himself a new army and Gohan has tipped the Titans off to his apparent plans. Has Slade told Gohan everything? Or did he expect Gohan to let the others know so that he could lure them into a trap? Or maybe he has something totally different in mind. Who knows?

"Are you going to be okay Star?" Robin asked her with concern. He knew it must be hard to have Slade heading towards her home planet with someone like Gohan at his side. Chances are that the planet would already be under his rule by the time they got there.

"I….will be fine. It just saddens me to think that my home planet may be devastated before we even get a chance to reach it." She felt Robin put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. Even if Slade manages to take over, we'll find a way to beat him. I promise." Starfire sniffled a bit, saddened at the idea of her people being used for the pleasures of a man such as Slade. Robin's comforting words helped her out a bit though and she cheered up immediately.

"Thank you Robin, you do not know how much that means to me." Robin smiled and was about to speak but the sky outside quickly grew to an unnatural darkness and Lightning began constantly striking the ground. The strange thing about it being that all the lightning was striking the exact same spot on the ground, though it was obviously quite a distance away.

"Dude, I thought lightning wasn't supposed to strike the same spot twice, let alone twenty or thirty times." Best boy said astounded at the sight before him. An explosion could be heard from the other side of the city as a blinding light forced everyone to cover their eyes. Just as quickly as it had begun, the phenomenon was over and the sky was once again clear and blue. An alarm sounded and Robin ran over to the console below the main screen and began rapidly typing.

"Titans! Trouble! There's been an explosion in the industrial district. Let's go!" Everyone hurried out their front door and Terra summoned a boulder which Cyborg got on and Star levitated while holding on to Robin. Beast boy turned into an eagle and they all flew off to the source of the explosion. It only took them a few minutes to get there and when they did they were relieved to find that there was only minimal damage and no one was hurt. The Titans readied for battle, Cyborg readying his cannon, Robin pulling out his bo, Terra summoning a boulder, and Raven grabbing a lamppost with her power. Beast boy landed a moment later and returned to human form. There was a rather large cloud of dust and debris. Within the cloud they could hear three voices.

"Finally we're here. Can we eat now?" The voice sounded cheerful and almost childlike.

"Will you stop complaining about your stomach?! We have more important things to worry about right now, like finding out where we are." That voice sounded gruff and almost sinister.

"Aw but Piccolo, I don't think I've ever been this hungry in my entire life." The first voice whined.

"Will you think about something other than your stomach for once you clown?! Sometimes I wonder how you mange to last a whole fight without being incapacitated by your own gut." The last voice sounded arrogant and impatient.

"Don't forget why we're here, we need to find him so we can get back." The second voice said. The Titans could see three silhouettes walking in their direction through the cloud. The first figure stepped out of the cloud and Raven barely held back the shock she felt at seeing him.

"That's Piccolo." She thought to herself. She was again shocked at the next figure that came out, he was equally as tall as Piccolo and had hair that stuck out in all directions. She recognized him to be Goku but wondered briefly how he could be there if Slade was heading towards Tamaran. It was kind of curious to her since she learned that he was Gohan's father but then found out the same about Slade. She was yanked out of her thoughts however when the third figure whom she recognized as Vegeta stepped out and Starfire squeaked in terror. She turned to see that she had hid behind Robin and was visibly shaking.

"What's wrong Star?" Robin felt her shaking form trying to find shelter behind him.

"The short one." Was all she said as she pointed at the stranger with hair that stuck back like a flame.

"What about him?"

"That is Vegeta. He is the prince of the Saiyajins and the most ruthless and feared of them all. Many of my friends have fallen when they defended planets that he cleared." Fear was replaced with anger as Starfire remembered the pain that was dealt to her and those she knew due to the merciless Saiyajin. Her normally cheerful eyes lit up with fury as she flew at top speed towards Vegeta. She was stopped in mid flight however when she was enveloped by a black sphere. The sphere carried her back to Robin and the others before dissipating.

"What are you thinking Star? We don't even know why these people are here and you rush off and attack them. That's not like you."

"I do not need to know why Vegeta is here. He is a deadly threat and must be removed."

"You should know by now that we never make aggressive actions towards someone unless they're in the middle of some wrongdoing. Besides, how do we know that we can even beat any of these guys? For all we know you could start a fight and get us all killed. You can't just rush into battle without a plan like that, it could lead to disaster."

"I am sorry. You are right as usual Robin. I will not do that again."

"Good. You guys just back down. I'll go and talk to them." He cautiously walked towards the strangers and held up his hands to quell any potential violence.

"You'll have to forgive my friend there. She's been under a lot of stress lately and hasn't been herself."

"It's alright. We're not here to cause any trouble. Is there a reason you guys were standing there waiting for us though?"

"Yeah. We protect this city and we saw your little explosion so we came to check it out."

"He he. Sorry about that. We were hoping to appear in a non-populated area. So, you guys are heroes huh?" Robin nodded in confirmation.

"We're the Teen Titans. I'm Robin and that's Cyborg, Beast boy, Raven, Terra, and Starfire. Who are you guys?"

"My name is Goku and that's Piccolo and mister attitude over there is Vegeta. Look, I'd love to stay here and talk but we're looking for someone. Since you guys are heroes maybe you've seen him?" Goku pulled out a photo and showed it to Robin. It was a group photo that consisted of Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, several strangers and Gohan with Gohan being circled in red."

"Yeah, that's Gohan isn't it?" Goku's face brightened up and he smiled happily.

"Do you know where he is?" Robin nodded. "Then can you take us to him?" Robin shook his head.

"Sorry, he isn't on Earth right now. We were just about to get a spaceship to follow him in when you guys showed up."

"What's he doing up in space?"

"You don't wanna know." Robin said grimly. "I don't know if you can come with us or not. The ship we're going to get may not be big enough for all of us."

"That's alright." Said Goku. "We've got our own ship we can use. Just lead the way and we'll follow you."

"Alright then. Let's go." Robin turned and headed back in the direction of the other Titans. "Alright guys false alarm. They're looking for Gohan so they're going to be following us to Tamaran."

"Wait, did you say Tamaran?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah, that's where Gohan is headed right now if he isn't already there. He left early this morning."

"It's been awhile since I've been to the planet Tamaran. I find the place quite relaxing"

"You will not be going to Tamaran. I know who you are Prince Vegeta and I know of the horrible acts that you have committed and I will not allow you to harm my people." Starfire levitated into the air as she said this and charged her starbolts.

"Well now what have we here? If it isn't Princess Koriand'r of Planet Tamaran. You don't have to worry about me doing anything to your people. I just want to hurry up and get Gohan back so I can go home and train." The Titans all got surprised looks on their faces when they heard about Star being a Princess.

"Oops, perhaps I…forgot to mention?"

"Did you know about this man?" Cyborg asked Robin quietly.

"Just leave me alone." Robin said with a hurt look on his face. He pulled a small remote out of his utility belt and moments later his R-cycle showed up and he got on. "I need to think so I'm taking the long way back. You guys will probably get there before me so tell Batman I'll be there shortly if he's already there." Robin then sped off before anyone could say anything.

"Robin." Starfire said with a sad look on her face.

"Did I just reveal a little secret? You have all of these friends and you didn't even tell one of them? That's rich." Vegeta laughed at Starfire's predicament, which reminded her of what she was about to do so she once again charged up her starbolts.

"I know of all of the deceit that you are capable of. Do you think I will just trust your word? I will make sure myself that you do not do anything to my home planet."

"Back off Star. He hasn't done anything to show that he's aggressive so just settle down." Cyborg took control of the situation since Robin was away. "Besides, we need to get back to the tower so we can get ready to leave. Do you guys have a way of following us?"

"Yeah, we can fly." Goku said as he levitated off the ground to prove his point.

"Good cause We didn't exactly drive here. Alright guys let's go." Terra and Cyborg hopped on the boulder that she had summoned earlier and Beast boy transformed into an Eagle again and Raven floated up before they all took off toward the tower followed by Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta. When everyone got to the tower a ship could be seen sitting on the roof. Cyborg led the way into the tower and up to the roof.

"Wow you guys really have a nice place here." Goku commented as they made their way through the commons room.

"Thanks. The city funds it so that we can have a base of operations. Things are much easier that way."

"What kind of villains do you fight anyway?"

"Oh the usual. Psychopathic madmen, space aliens, guys with big weapons. Just like the heroes in the comic books basically."

"So you guys fight basically every threat that comes to Earth?"

"Oh no we just protect this city. The Justice League fights the real big threats"

"The Justice who?" Cyborg couldn't answer though as they had finally reached the roof. They walked up a flight of stairs and Cyborg opened the door at the top and they made their way out. Batman was there waiting for them.

"It's about time you showed up. Where's Robin?"

"Robin has said that he needs time to think so he went off on his own for awhile. He said that he will be here shortly."

"Hmm… Who are your guests?" Batman eyed Piccolo, Goku, and Vegeta suspiciously.

"They are to help us in our quest. The one who sent the message is our new friend Gohan and these people know him and wish to see him." Batman nodded in response.

"One question. Who exactly is Cell? I heard Gohan mention someone named Cell. Care to explain?"

"So, Cell is still alive is he? We'll just have to do something about that when we get back." Vegeta smirked in anticipation.

"Please excuse his behavior, the only things he thinks about are fighting and eating." Piccolo said agitatedly. Batman nodded again. Starfire, who had barely been containing herself thus far stepped up to Vegeta, glaring at him.

"For the sake of my friends I will not fight you now but know this. If you do anything that will endanger my friends I will not hesitate to attack you. This is your warning."

"Well now, if you want a fight that badly you could've just asked. I haven't had a good spar in a while."

"Back down Vegeta. We're here to get Gohan, not fight." Goku said, uncharacteristically serious. Vegeta growled in annoyance, but complied anyways. Everyone turned around when they heard the door open behind them, revealing Robin.

"Robin you are here!" Starfire shouted while running towards Robin. "I thought that you would be mad at me when you…" She was cut off however when Robin brushed past her and walked up to Batman.

"How many people can this ship fit?" He asked. Batman looked at him curiously after witnessing his little display and quirked an eyebrow.

"It can carry up to nine people. Is there some problem that you need to work out? The last thing you need is to have to take on a planet's entire population and have a problem with one of your team members on top of it." Robin sighed at seeing the look he was getting from Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta.

"I wish you hadn't said that." He murmured through clenched teeth.

"Why are we going to be taking on the planet's population?" Goku asked.

"Well the thing is, Gohan went up into space to help conquer the planet Tamaran."

"What?! Gohan wouldn't do something like that. I trained him for a year, I know what he's like and I know he wouldn't help enslave a planet."

"There's a reason he went. You see, our arch nemesis Slade forced Terra and Beast boy to work for him and Gohan joined with him instead so that they could go free."

"Then why isn't he back here with you guys if they're free now?"

"Because Slade can take them back at any time. We were working on a way to free them when we got a message that Slade and Gohan were going to Tamaran. Anyways, we'd better get going. We want to get there as quickly as possible and make sure nothing bad happens to those people." They all turned around and got their first good look at the ship. It looked almost exactly like what NASA would use except that it was all black.

"As you can see we got this one from NASA. Obviously we made some modifications to it so that it would go faster and so that a team could be out in it for extended periods of time. You'll find the rooms in the back where the cargo hold used to be. Oh and try to bring it back in one piece, we don't have a lot of ships." With that Batman turned and exited through the door behind them. Everyone piled in as a hatch on the side had been opened and a ramp had been extended to the floor. They found themselves in the living quarters which were bigger than was expected for such a small craft. They walked along a cramped corridor that was just big enough for two people to pass each other. On the right and at the end of the hall was the door to the cockpit and along the wall in front of them were about three of the rooms. They looked to be a decent amount of room apart so it was assumed that they were of a good size. At the left end of the hall was a fourth bedroom. Everyone turned right and filed into the cockpit which had enough seats for everyone. Four of the seats were the stations for controlling the ship. In the front of the cockpit were the pilot and navigator stations. Behind the pilot's seat was the weapons station and behind the navigator was the defensive station. The other five seats were set back a little from the others but still left plenty of room to move around as the cockpit was of a comfortable size. Robin sat in the pilot's seat, Starfire took the navigator's seat, Cyborg took the weapons seat, and Beast boy took the defensive seat. The ship they were in wasn't a whole lot different from their own T-ship so they were able to figure out the controls fairly quickly. They began pushing different buttons and flipping different switches and the ship hummed to life.

"Main engines on line." Said Robin.

"Navigation systems on line." Star reported.

"Defensive systems ready to rock." Said Beast boy.

"Weapons systems ready to go. Now let's get this show on the road!" Shouted Cyborg excitedly. Everyone else took seats and buckled in and the shuttle lifted up off the ground and shot up into the atmosphere at a blinding speed. Once they had left the atmosphere, Starfire set in the coordinates and Robin put the ship on autopilot. After flying for a while Robin looked over at Starfire and noticed that she had a forlorn look on her face. He had a pretty good guess so he pushed a switch on his console which turned on artificial gravity. He unbuckled and walked over to her.

"Star, we need to talk." He said. Her face immediately lit up.

"What is it you wish to talk about Robin?"

"I mean alone." Starfire looked confused for a moment but unbuckled herself anyways. Robin lead her out of the cockpit and into the first bedroom on the right. It didn't sport much in the way of decoration, only two beds, both on the far wall of the room which was about fifty square feet in size. On their left was the door to a small bathroom and between the beds was a dresser with a lamp on it. Robin walked over to the lamp and switched it on, illuminating the entire room. He sat down on the bed closest to him and motioned for Starfire to do the same. When she had done so he spoke up.

"Listen Star, I'm sorry for running off like that but it was kind of upsetting for me to find out that you were hiding something like that from the team, from me." Starfire hung her head in shame as she immediately knew what he was talking about.

"I did not believe it to be an important issue Robin. Does that change something about me? Does it make you not like me as much?"

"Whoa Star wait a minute. First off I'll always like you just as much as I do now. I may start to like you more but I'll never dislike you. Especially because of something like that. Secondly yes it is important. Being a princess is a big part of your life, it's nothing you should want to hide from your friends or teammates. Don't you trust us Star?" Starfire got a shocked look on her face.

"Of course I trust you Robin. I trust all of my friends and especially you. However if it is a matter of trust then perhaps you do not trust any of us at all."

"What do you mean Star? What've I been hiding from you?"

"Yourself."

"Myself? What are you talking about? I don't hide anything from you guys."

"Are you sure of that Robin? What about the Red X?"

"That was a mistake Star. One I intend to never make again."

"And what about the real you? The rest of the team knows much about each other and yet none of us knows anything about you. Even Raven shares more about herself than you do."

"What do you mean?"

"We all know each other's names. Beast boy is Garfield Logan, Cyborg is Victor Stone, you know that I am Koriand'r, Terra is Tara Markov, and Raven is Raven. We do not however, know your real name. None of us has even seen your true face. Is there no one underneath that mask?" Robin was speechless. Everything Starfire said was true, but he shook it off and looked away from her.

"No Star, there is no one under this mask. I have no secrets. I am Robin, nothing more, nothing less."

"I would be inclined to disagree. I believe that there is more to you than just Robin. Robin is a fighter of crime. He is a detective that will stop at nothing to take down his enemies. You are much more than that."

"You don't understand Star."

"I would like to understand Robin, I would like to know the real you." Robin sighed and looked at her again.

"The person you want to know, the person behind this mask died a long time ago Star. I guess I can tell you a little bit about my past though. I was born Richard Grayson of the flying Graysons. My family worked in the circus on the trapeze. We were the crowd favorite for many years. We were so good that we didn't bother to use nets when we performed our stunts. One day when I was eleven, my parents were performing and I was watching them. They were in the middle of their act and they were doing great as usual but the wires holding them up broke and they fell. They both died as soon as they hit the ground. The police investigated and it was found out that they were sabotaged. Bruce Wayne found out and took me in. Later I found out that he was Batman and trained with him. It was then that Richard Grayson died. No, Richard Grayson died when my parents died. Until I became Robin I had no identity, I merely wandered the streets trying to find the people who had killed my parents. After Batman found me I became Robin and I have never been anyone else since then. You see Star? I couldn't have been Richard Grayson then and I can't be him now. Robin is a crime fighter, Richard Grayson was not."

"Then perhaps you should bring him back."

"I can't Star. It's been too long. I've forgotten how to be anyone but Robin."

"Can you try and remember? If for no one else then do it for me." Starfire put her hands on both sides of his face and made him look her in the eyes.

"You are such an unhappy person Robin. It is unhealthy for someone to hide everything like you do. Please, at least when we are alone, allow your true self to come out." Robin allowed himself a small smile.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try."

"I would like to ask one more thing of you."

"What is it?"

"Allow me to remove your mask. Just this one time I would like to see your eyes." Robin desperately wanted to say no but couldn't bring himself to do so.

"Alright Star." He put his hands on hers and guided them to the proper place on his mask. If one pulled at anywhere but the exact spot, the mask would just pull on his face like a second skin. Robin helped Starfire remove first the left, then the right half of the mask and allowed it to fall to the bed. Starfire was struck speechless by what she saw. After a time she found her voice and even then could barely find any words.

"Why Robin? Why would you hide such beautiful eyes from the world? From your friends?" Starfire found herself lost in the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen. Buried deep within those eyes however was a deep sorrow and intensity such as she had never seen. It almost made her want to cry. There was a light knock at the door and they could hear Cyborg's voice through the door.

"You Robin you in there?"

"Yeah. What is it Cyborg?"

"Just thought you'd like to know that we've arrived."

"Thanks. Star and I'll be out there in a minute."

"Alright."

"Listen Star, you can't tell anyone about this okay?" She looked like she was about to protest but decided against it and nodded instead. Robin picked the mask up and put it back on before standing up. He extended his hand to Starfire who took it with a giggle. As soon as Robin stood up he found that Starfire had pulled him into an embrace so he returned the gesture. They stood there for a few seconds before Robin pulled away.

"Let's go. We've gotta save your planet from Slade." Robin turned around and switched the lamp off before turning towards the door. They both got there at the same time and Robin gestured for Starfire to go first.

"Ladies first." He said while taking a bow. Star giggled and walked out into the hall. Robin followed suit, closing the door behind him and bathing the room in darkness.

So what do you think? Did I put it on too thick with Robin and Star? I hope I didn't bore anyone with the lack of action in this chapter. Please R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, now that they've made it to Planet Tamaran in one piece, what are they going to find? Has Slade already taken control of the planet or is the battle just beginning? Just read and find out already.

Robin and Starfire entered the cockpit to see that they were in orbit around a white planet with red streaks and splotches on it, making it look as though an artist had used it as something to wipe their paintbrush on. Robin quickly sat down in the Pilot's chair and put in the necessary commands to turn the autopilot off and begin the descent to the planet's surface. When they broke through the atmosphere all they could see was rocky terrain. There was not a sign of life anywhere nearby. It was nighttime and the sky had a red tint to it.

"Is it not the most beautiful sight your eyes have ever beheld?" Star asked while looking out the window in wonder.

"Ummm… That's one way of putting it." Raven said, not wanting to state how much the landscape reminded her of the setting within her mind. After about five minutes of flight they saw an enormous city in the distance. Instead of being spread out on the ground like on Earth, it scaled up a mountainside. As they got closer they could tell that the city lay inside an enormous structure. Upon getting even closer they found evidence that what they had dreaded had indeed already happened.

"Aw man look at this place." Cyborg said forlornly. They had found a landing pad and were just finishing their landing procedures and they could already see the extensive damage from an obviously large battle. All over the outsides of the giant structure were caved in walls, holes, and broken windows and what little they could see of the inside was no better off. Robin lowered the personnel ramp and they all disembarked. They walked through what was once a giant pair of doors and found themselves in a large hallway. They walked down the hallway, passing many rooms with missing or half gone doors. They had to watch where they walked so as not to step on the many corpses lying strewn about. Robin ground his teeth in fury.

"Slade is going to pay dearly for this." He said upon seeing the depressed look on Starfire's face. They walked around a few large craters and found themselves at a large pair of double doors that had somehow escaped the destruction.

"I hope they have not harmed the Grand Ruler." Said Star. Cyborg was about to comment but quickly bit his tongue so as not to upset Star anymore than she already was. Star walked up to the doors and pushed on them, causing them to open inwards. They cautiously walked into the room but it appeared to be empty. They looked around and saw that it was enormous. It had to be at least one hundred feet up and extended just as much in every direction. They slowly walked forward, keeping an eye out for any activity but found none as it was too dark to see much of anything. They heard a noise behind them and turned to face a group of about fifty people, all of whom were staring at them intently.

"Does anyone know where the Grand Ruler is?" Starfire asked. The group laughed at her as though she had just asked the dumbest question possible.

"No one sees the Grand Ruler unless he calls them, everyone knows that." A nearby man said.

"Just answer the question already!" Vegeta growled impatiently, grabbing said man by the scruff of his neck and getting in his face. "We're here to get someone and we're not going to leave without him. Now, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. I prefer doing it the hard way but it's your choice." The man was about to strike at Vegeta but a cold voice cut through the air like a knife.

"Now now, such hostility towards innocent civilians. They haven't done a thing to you and you threaten them? That's not very nice." Everyone turned back to the front of the room and saw that an area with a throne had been lit up. Sitting in the throne was none other than Slade.

"I take it you're the Grand Ruler?"

"How very perceptive of you. Yes, I am the Grand Ruler." Robin ground his teeth in anger.

"Let these people go Slade! They aren't in the way of you conquering the city. Why did you even come here?"

"Come now Robin. Surely by now you must have realized that I'm not just after your city. I want total control. As we speak my robots and droids are taking over your tower and conquering many cities all over Earth. Did you think that I would give Gohan my true objectives when I know that he's still loyal to you? Do you take me for a fool?" Slade looked over the group and noticed Goku was with them. "Hello Goku. It's been a while now hasn't it?"

"What are you talking about? I've never met you before in my life. How do you know my name?"

"It seems that you've forgotten me. Well I haven't forgotten you. I haven't forgotten that you left me to die on Planet Namek. Does that ring any bells?" Goku visibly paled.

"Then that means that you're…"

"So you remember me after all. That's right, I'm your worst fear come to life."

"What the hell is he talking about Goku? Who is he?" Piccolo asked.

"That," He said, pointing at Slade. "Is Kakarrot." Vegeta and Piccolo stared at him strangely for a moment before Vegeta spoke up.

"What are you talking about? You are Kakarrot remember? How does he have the same name as you? Why would he even have a Saiyajin name?"

"Because he and I are one and the same." Before anyone could inquire, Goku explained. "With each battle I've fought I've felt a malevolent presence within myself grow stronger. Even as a kid I could feel him growing stronger each time I fought and even after I would transform into an ouzaru (sp?). After I transformed into a super Saiyajin for the first time, he became so strong that he began to try and take control. I had a hard time controlling myself because of him so after I fought Frieza I separated us and he took on a form that looks exactly like me. He told me that he was the true force of what I should've become, that he represented my true heritage. I found out that he could also transform so I decided that he was too much of a threat to be left alive so I left him on Namek so that he would blow up with it. Looks like he survived somehow."

"That's right. The pain from floating around in the vacuum of space was quite intense, however a hole not unlike the one that Gohan came through opened up and I managed to land here. I immediately began training myself and soon found that I no longer took any enjoyment out of the types of fights that I used to have so I made myself a new identity. I am no longer Kakarrot. I am Slade. Now, let me give you a reason to mistreat the people of this planet." As if on cue, about one hundred more people came through the doors to join the first fifty. They each charged their hands up with different colored starbolts and waited. Slade chuckled out loud. "Attack." He said simply. Explosions rocked the area as hundreds upon hundreds of starbolts were let loose upon the Titans and their new comrades.

"Titans! Go!" Robin shouted above the noise and the Titans sprung into action. "Don't forget that these people don't have a choice so don't hurt them too badly."

"Feh! I do what I want. I don't take orders from anyone, especially a weakling human!" Vegeta began rapidly throwing energy blasts into the crowd of enemies, knocking several of them unconscious. Meanwhile, the Titans were locked in battle, but Piccolo called out to them.

"We've got this situation under control. You go and take care of Slade." Robin nodded and called out to the other Titans.

"Titans! Back off, we're going after Slade!" Immediately the rest of the Titans disengaged from their individual skirmishes and met up with Robin before heading towards the throne that Slade sat on. They formed a line in front of him and Robin stepped forward. "This is it Slade. You're going down here and now."

"My my Robin, aren't we full of ourselves. You assume that you can actually beat me. How humorous. You haven't been able to defeat me before, what's so different this time?"

"Easy. This time we have you cornered and there's nowhere for you to run away to. Did you think that you would always be able to escape? You should have known that we'd eventually catch up to you."

"Indeed it does appear that you have me cornered, doesn't it? However as you already know, looks can be deceiving." He stood up. "Why don't you attack me and see why you won't win." Robin, happy to oblige, pulled out his bo staff and extended it before rushing at Slade and bringing it up in a diagonal swing from the lower right. He was rather surprised however, when his swing was suddenly stopped and he found himself on his back on the floor.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that." A familiar voice called out of the shadows.

"Gohan?" Robin asked. A figure stepped forward out of the shadows behind Slade's throne and revealed itself to be Gohan. He was now wearing an outfit exactly like the one Robin had worn when he was working for Slade. The outfit consisted of a spandex body suit with metal shoulder guards, elbow guards, shin guards, and knee guards with a metal collar that went down over the top of Gohan's rib cage. Also, a utility belt could be seen around his waist. As for the spandex, it was all black except for the abdominal area which was vertically divided in half. The left half was black like the rest but the right half was red with an ornate S over Gohan's heart. The uniform was completed with metal boots that looked like they would hurt a lot if used as weapons. Robin got up and picked his bo up as he had unknowingly dropped it when he fell.

"You see Robin? You may have the advantage of numbers but I have the advantage of power. Of course you don't know exactly how powerful Gohan is do you? Well, perhaps a demonstration is in order. Gohan, show them what you're capable of." Gohan nodded and got into an offensive stance.

"Don't make me do this Gohan. I don't want to hurt you."

"Well, you're right about one thing. Someone will be getting hurt but you can be sure it won't be me. Just to be nice though I'll let you make the first attack."

"Fine. If that's the way it's gotta be then I won't hold back!" Robin put his staff away and rushed Gohan, his cape flowing behind him as he threw a punch. Gohan easily dodged and used his left arm to brush aside a second punch that also came his way. He threw a punch of his own but was surprised when it was blocked. Robin used his surprise to his advantage and grabbed ahold of Gohan's outstretched arm and threw him over his shoulder. He then spun around and threw an exploding disc at him which exploded when it collided with him in mid air. Robin ducked when he saw a yellow orb of energy fly at him from out of the dust cloud caused by the disc. The dust cleared to reveal gohan floating there as if nothing had happened. He gently landed and slowly clapped.

"You're pretty good for a normal human. It's too bad we have to fight now, I would've loved to spar with you when we were allies." He smirked at Robin. "Maybe one day you'll find a way to free Terra and Beast boy and we'll really be able to have some fun, but for now I must fight to win." He flew at Robin and feinted a punch to the left which he attempted to block so Gohan brought his left foot around to kick him in the side, sending him flying towards the back of the room. He was stopped in mid air however when a black glow enveloped him and he was gently put back on the ground.

"Thanks Raven, looks like we're going to have to fight him together to accomplish anything." The rest of the Titans were more than a bit surprised to hear this. Robin rarely admitted to needing help when fighting an enemy one on one, especially when it came to Slade or someone working with him. The Titans readied for battle and they all rushed at Gohan except for Raven who disappeared into the floor and came up behind Gohan.

"Stop this Gohan, we don't want to fight you!"

"Have you forgotten that he can still control Terra and Beast boy? Until someone finds a way to free them I must continue with this, no matter how much I hate it." He replied without turning around. He brought his right arm up in a diagonal swipe to the left and sent a shockwave out at Cyborg who had fired his sonic cannon. The two energies collided right in front of Cyborg and he went tumbling through the air. He managed to land on his hands and knees but his momentum carried him backwards still and he left a long crater in the floor. Gohan then slapped aside five or six starbolts that came at him from the right and countered by putting his hands together in front of him palms out and charging an orb of yellow energy between them. He fired the blast at Star who was flying a few feet off the ground and she didn't have time to dodge it. The blast exploded when it hit her and she fell to the ground unconscious and smoking.

"Starfire! Robin shouted and rushed to her side. He checked to make sure she was breathing and for a steady pulse and was relieved to find out she was okay. He stood up and took out two birdarangs, combining them into a sword.

"You just made a big mistake Gohan." Robin yelled out in fury as he came in at Gohan with a horizontal swing from the right. Gohan merely grabbed the sword with one hand and wrenched it from Robin's grasp. He then took it in both hands and snapped it in half. He quickly dodged the tail of a green t-rex and dropped the sword before grabbing said tail and throwing the dinosaur as hard as he could to the back of the room. In midair the t-rex morphed into a bird and flew down at Gohan, annoying him with its talons to provide a distraction.

"That's enough!" Raven shouted from behind him. "If you're going to continue fighting us then I'm going to bind you. Necronom Hesperith Mortix!" Raven's hands became enveloped in a black glow and Gohan could feel something creeping up his legs. He looked down to see a black fog working its way up his legs, binding him to the spot. He flew into the air but a rock smashed through the wall behind him and knocked him to the ground. He managed to get back to his feet but the fog was now up to his neck and he couldn't move. He struggled against the magic fog but to no avail, he was paralyzed.

"Good job Raven, now for Slade." He turned to Slade who merely chuckled.

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you. Look again."

"What are you talking about?!" Robin demanded before turning back to Gohan.

"Watch and learn Robin, watch and learn." Gohan continued to struggle against his bond but stopped after a couple of seconds. He closed his eyes and calmed down for a minute. Suddenly he yelled out and the fog exploded off of him with a flash of light, causing Raven to reel back from the sudden lack of resistance to her magic. When everyone could see Gohan again he had undergone some changes. His muscle mass was now slightly more defined, his hair had turned golden-yellow and had spiked up, and his eyes had turned turquoise. He also had golden fire surrounding him.

"Oh no!" Raven thought to herself. "I didn't think that transforming would allow him to do that. He's too powerful for me to bind! I don't want to have to hurt him but it looks like I have no choice."

"What is going on?" Starfire had woken up and landed with the rest of the Titans.

"Don't know, Raven had him bound but he just let out some kind of explosion and broke the bond. I don't know why he looks different though."

"I can explain that." Said Raven, also landing with the Titans. "You all know Gohan is half Saiyajin right?" Everyone nodded. "Well that means a little more than just being half alien. Remember when I went inside his mind?" Another uniform nod. "When I was in there I learned a lot about Gohan and Saiyajins in general. What you see before you is a legendary transformation called the super Saiyajin. He is now hundreds of times stronger and more powerful. If he fought us like that he could easily kill us all within a few seconds and leave no trace that we ever existed. I don't think…"

"Super Saiyajin? I have heard of that transformation." Everyone turned to Starfire. "Supposedly only the Saiyajin royal family can reach it."

"What can you tell us about it Star?" Robin asked, more than a little curious.

"It is said that only one is born every three thousand years. The occurrence of the last super Saiyajin is recorded in the history books of every planet that has ever traveled out to other inhabited planets. It is said that he was too primitive to control the power and it possessed him. In a fit of rage he destroyed the planet he was on along with himself." There was an audible gulp from the rest of the Titans at hearing this and they nervously turned to look at Gohan.

"There is no need to worry about Gohan destroying the planet. He's transformed many times and is quite able to control it." Everyone turned to the main area of the room to see Vegeta, Goku, and Piccolo walking away from a lot of bodies. Vegeta spoke up again. "You need not worry about Gohan fighting you in that form either. Just because that clown has him working for him doesn't mean he has total control. Besides, he's a saiyajin and loves the thrill of a challenge." Vegeta smirked. "He may be a fool that exercises his mind more than his body but he can never be rid of his saiyajin urges." He, Goku, and Piccolo sat down and watched the Titans. "We have decided to watch you fight Gohan and see if you can handle him. If your earlier scuffles were any indication you should be able to manage at least halfway decently. We will get involved if it is required and only if it is required." Goku watched anxiously. He didn't really like the idea as he wanted to talk to Gohan but Vegeta had insisted that it was their matter and that they shouldn't get involved. Goku had disagreed since Gohan was his son after all but Vegeta persisted. Piccolo had been with Goku at first but after seeing Raven bind him had decided to watch as well. He had decided in his own mind that if those kids couldn't stop Gohan then he would beat some sense into him himself.

"Well, if you're done wasting our time I suggest you get back to fighting. It takes more than just a little time to conquer the universe and I would like to do so before I expire of old age." Slade said in a bored manner. "Just finish them off Gohan. I'll kill them myself, I just want you to knock them unconscious and bind them up." Gohan twitched an eye at hearing this but didn't say anything. He dropped out of super Saiyajin form and stepped towards the Titans.

"Alright guys, let's go!" He shouted before seeming to faze out of existence. He reappeared next to Cyborg and kneed him in the back, sending him flying forward. He then spun around in a spin kick and attempted to hit Robin in the head but he ducked under it. He pulled out two night sticks, one in each hand and swung at Gohan. Gohan lazily brought up a forearm to block and tried to sweep Robin's feet out from under him but he jumped. He threw one of the sticks at Gohan but it was knocked aside so Robin just dropped the other one as well. Robin ran at Gohan and leapt into a flying kick but Gohan sidestepped him and grabbed his leg. He twirled around in circles before letting Robin fly through the air. Star flew up and caught him and put him gently back on the ground.

"It seems as though Gohan is much too powerful for us to defeat." She said.

"No! I won't accept that! There must be a way for us to win. There just has to be! We just need to find his weakness." Robin watched as Terra rushed at Gohan and attempted to hit him with a flurry of punches. After no success she backed off a bit and thrust her arms forward with her palms facing out. With a yell she fired a yellow burst of energy at Gohan, taking him by surprise. He was caught unaware and was yet again surprised when a fist found its way into his gut. He doubled over and Terra brought her doubled fists down on his back, sending him crashing face first to the floor. She then attempted an elbow drop to his neck to knock him out but he rolled out of the way and she hit her elbow on the floor. She too rolled over to see Gohan standing over her. He wiped a bit of blood from his mouth and smirked.

"That was fun. I guess you'll be the first to…" Gohan was suddenly flying through the air from two massive fists belonging to a green gorilla smashing into his back. Beast boy morphed back into his human form and extended his hand to Terra.

"You okay?" He asked when she was on her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks BB." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing back into battle. Beast boy nearly fainted but got his hormones together and quickly followed suit.

"Hmm. Beast boy is getting to be a real nuisance." Slade thought to himself. "Perhaps I should take care of him myself." He pulled out a bo staff exactly like Robin's and searched for Beast boy. He found him and aimed the staff like a javelin. With a yell he hurled it at Beast boy with all his might. Terra happened to look his way at that exact moment and saw him throw it. Without thinking she leapt in front of Beast boy who wasn't too far away. He heard her land behind him and turned around. He was about to say something when suddenly Terra let out an agonized cry and Beast boy was splashed with blood. He looked down and saw the staff sticking out of her back and before he could register what was going on she fell onto her back.

"Terra, no." He choked out as he watched her writhe on the floor in agony. He quickly knelt down next to her and tried to comfort her.

"Cyborg! Get your butt over here now! Terra's hurt! He sat down and put her head in his lap. He stoked her hair and his eyes welled up with tears. "Don't die, please Terra. Don't die." Cyborg ran up a moment later and his eyes about bugged out of their sockets.

"What happened?" He asked, opening a panel on his arm and scanning her."

"I don't know. I heard something behind me and I turned around and that pole… Is she gonna be okay?"

"I don't know man. It looks like it barely missed her right lung. I can't tell if any arteries have been severed or anything. Don't touch that!" Cyborg slapped Beast boy's hand away as he had been about to grab the staff.

"What, and leave that thing sticking out of Terra? You can't be serious."

"I'm completely serious. She may or may not live through this now, but you can be sure that if this isn't taken out properly she'll bleed to death." Beast boy paled and put his hand down.

"Beast…boy." Terra moaned through the pain.

"I'm here Terra. Don't worry, everything's gonna be alright."

"Help me get her away from the battlefield. The last thing she needs is for someone to fall on her or to get hit with something. You get her head and I'll grab her legs." They picked her up and carried her over to Goku.

"Oh man, what happened?" He asked.

"Slade." Beast boy said with fury in his eyes. He looked over to Slade to see that he was watching them. He got up and started towards him but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see that Cyborg was the culprit.

"Be careful BB. Don't forget who it is that you're goin after. He'll slaughter you if you're not careful."

"I don't care!" Beast boy snapped. "I'm going to kill him for what he's done to her." He ran towards where Slade was once again sitting and confronted him.

"Why'd you do that to Terra?!" He demanded.

"I didn't do anything to Terra." Slade replied. "That attack was meant for you, she was just foolish enough to get in the way." Beast boy was taken aback.

"She took that for me?" He asked.

"Yes. A rather foolish decision if you ask me. Oh well, at least one of you Titans is going down." He said with malice in his voice. Beast boy felt a fury unlike anything he had ever experienced wash over him. He was about to rush Slade but suddenly an enormous amount of pain shot through his head, causing him to clutch his head and cry out as he fell to his knees. He fell face down to the floor and rolled around in agony.

"What's…happening…to me?" He grunted out between clenched teeth. Involuntarily he began to morph. He grew fur all over his body, his hands and feet grew to about five times their size and grew claws, He grew to about ten feet, and he grew a long mane of hair that went down his back. Also, his teeth grew into large fangs giving him the look of a predator. All fighting stopped as Beast boy's new beast form let out an ear splitting howl of fury that even shook Slade's composure some. The beast was surprisingly quick and agile for its size and before Slade could react, it had picked him up and was swinging him around like a rag doll. He was slammed into the wall and the floor several times over before dropping him on the floor. Slade managed to get up and barely dodged a vicious right hook from the thing and jumped up and spun kicked it in the head, staggering it a little. It recovered quickly though and grabbed Slade's mask. It began to slowly apply pressure to the mask and it began to crack. Slade managed to kick his feet out and caught the beast in the gut. Though it wasn't hurt too badly it was distracted enough to let him go and he jumped back to put some space between him and it.

"Hmm.. it seems that splashing you with those chemicals didn't turn out the way I had planned. No matter, I'll just eliminate you as well." He rushed at the beast but it swung its arm around and slammed him in the head, flooring him instantly. The beast walked up to him and kicked him in the abdomen, causing him to yell out in pain. Another kick came at him but Slade rolled out of the way and stood up.

"You'll wish you hadn't done that." He said flatly. He swung a fist at the beast but it was caught so he threw another punch at it but that was caught as well. Slade and the beast pushed against each other and Slade was quickly losing. The beast let go, causing Slade to stumble forward from the sudden lack of support. As Slade's face fell towards the ground, the beast brought a massive claw up to meet it and Slade went flying backwards, his mask having been scarred with slash marks. The beast ran up to him and began pounding him mercilessly, but stopped when it heard a familiar name being called by a familiar voice.

"Beast boy….stop. Don't…let…him…do this…to…you. You're…better…than…him." The beast turned around to see a young girl laying atop a boulder that was floating in the air. She had a metal pole sticking out of her. It sniffed and one word ran through its mind.

"Terra." The beast suddenly realized who it was and where it was and what it was doing. Beast boy once again gained control and shrunk back to his human form. He looked at his hands and clenched them into fists.

"What have I done?" He wondered aloud.

"That is the reason I splashed those chemicals on you. I had planned to use you to destroy the Titans from the inside. The chemical has taken advantage of your unstable DNA and released a primal beast that you can't control. Now you must live in fear of hurting your precious friends." Beast boy turned around to see that Slade had stood up and was acting as if nothing had happened. "Alright Gohan, fun time's over. Knock them out so I can finally do what I've longed to do for a long time. Destroy the Teen Titans."

"But you said you weren't going to kill them." Gohan replied. Slade looked over to him and spoke.

"I'm afraid that you've misunderstood me. I said that I wouldn't make you kill your friends and I said that if you obeyed me I wouldn't take control of Terra and Beast boy. I never said anything about me not killing them. Now, either you do as you're ordered or I take control of them again and they can live their lives out as my slaves. The choice is yours."

"Don't listen to him Gohan!" Goku called after him. "If you do what he says they'll die, but if you don't we can find a way to free your friends."

"I'm sorry Dad, but I've gotta do this. Stop me if you must but I have no choice." The Titans, minus Beast boy and Terra readied themselves for battle but Goku spoke up again. "I won't let you do this Gohan. If I have to I will fight you. It's been seven years since you left us and we've all been training a lot while you've been away. Vegeta and I can both ascend past super Saiyajin now so it would be better for you to just stop now before someone gets hurt."

"It's too late for that Dad. Too many people have been enslaved by him so I'm just going to do what he says for now."

"Then you leave me no choice son." Goku launched himself into the air and landed in front of Gohan.

"Wait!" Raven shouted. "Let me talk to him. I know him better than anyone else here since I've been in his mind recently." She floated over to Gohan and faced him.

"Look Gohan, I know you think this is what's best for us but it's not. If you just come back to us then we'll find a way to free Beast boy and Terra. This is going to far. Slade wants to kill us Gohan, don't you understand that?" Gohan lowered his head in shame.

"You don't know what he has planned if I don't do what he says. It's not just Terra and Beast boy anymore Raven. It involves all of you. You guys would welcome death over what he has planned if you knew."

"Then tell us! Tell us what he has planned and we'll find a way around it."

"I can't. He said that if I say anything then he's going to do it anyways." Gohan walked past Raven and faced Goku.

"I'd rather not fight you Dad but if you keep insisting on interfering then I don't have a choice. Please stay out of my way." Goku looked at Gohan with pity in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Gohan, I just can't do that. You of all people should know I can't allow innocent people to be killed, especially if they fight villains like we do. It just wouldn't be right to sit by and watch." He was answered with a punch to the face that took him completely off guard. He staggered back a few steps and found that he couldn't see Gohan anywhere. A feminine cry quickly turned him about to find that Gohan had knocked Star out again and he disappeared right afterwards. Goku looked all about but was hit from behind. He spun around and heard another outcry. He looked about and saw that Robin had been dispatched as well. Before he could react he was smacked around a bit more, disorienting him and causing him to fall over. Goku heard more cries and found that Gohan was giving similar treatment to Vegeta and Piccolo. Goku heard a crash and turned to see that Cyborg had also been taken out. Goku steeled himself in preparation for another invisible assault but none came.

"Gohan…" He heard from behind him and turned around to see that Gohan had appeared in front of Raven and was charging a blue orb of energy in his outstretched palm.

"I'm sorry Raven I really am, but I must do what needs done, whether I like it or not." The blue orb in his palm grew larger and Goku moved to stop him.

"Stop!" Gohan yelled out. "Don't make this any harder for me than it already is." He turned back to Raven. "Thank you Raven, for what you've done to help me." With tears of sadness streaming down his face Gohan attacked.

Cliffhanger alert! Gohan's having a really bad time of it right now so who knows what he's going to do. Does Slade really have him wrapped around his finger or is he just faking it? Read the next chapter and find out duh. BTW, before anyone says anything I did not, I repeat did NOT make up that energy move for Terra. She used that attack on Beast boy towards the end of Aftershock pt. II when Slade was controlling her.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone has met up with Gohan and Slade on Tamaran and of course conflict ensued. During the battle Slade injured Terra and Beast boy lost control and severely beat on him in retaliation. Gohan then proceeded to knock each of the Titans out except for Raven. Even now he is poised to attack. Who will it be? Slade? Raven? Someone else? Don't ask, just read.

Gohan, tears streaming down his face prepared to attack with the orb of energy he now held in his hand.

"I'm sorry Raven, but I must do what needs done whether I like it or not." He increased the size of the orb in his hand and Goku stepped forward to stop him but Gohan stopped him in his tracks. "Stop! Don't make this any harder than it already is." Gohan once again looked down at Raven with pity in his eyes.

"Thank you Raven, for all you've done to help me. I'm sorry it had to turn out this way." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Goku step toward him and that was all the excuse he needed. Gohan thrust his palm out at Goku and fired the energy blast right into his face. Completely caught off guard, Goku took the blast and patted down his hair to put out a small fire that had started in it. Before he realized what was happening though a fist connected with his cheek and he was sent sprawling to the floor several feet away. He got up and saw that Gohan had gotten into a defensive stance.

"I told you to stay out of my way but you wouldn't listen. If you had just stayed out things would have gone much better for everyone."

"What are you talking about Gohan? I didn't…" Goku quickly got into a defensive stance as Gohan had launched himself at him and came at him with a barrage of punches. Goku nimbly dodged each punch and countered with his own that was blocked effortlessly. Gohan backed off for a moment but flew in with a spin kick aimed at Goku's side. Goku saw it coming however and jumped over it and shot a ki blast point blank into Gohan's chest, hurtling him back towards Slade. Slade cursed under his breath and called out to Gohan.

"Enough play time Gohan. You need to finish this quickly as there are urgent matters on Earth that require our attention."

"Like what?" Gohan asked upon getting up.

"It seems that someone has decided to try and conquer the Earth while we've been away. There is currently a three way war going on between my droids, that Cell creature, and some Saiyajins who have brought an invasion army to Earth. If we don't hurry this up there may not be anything for us to go back to." Gohan nodded and once again rushed at Goku.

"I don't mean that! Take care of Raven. I want to finish the Titans off now."

"If I don't stop him then he'll stop me before I can do anything."

"Come now Gohan. You know as well as I do that he wasn't moving to stop you. It seems to me that you've become quite fond of Raven. If you knock her out as you've been told then her death will be easy. However if you wish to continue with these games then I can't make any promises. Now, continue where you left off." Gohan looked at Raven for a minute.

"I….can't."

"What was that?!"

"I said I can't."

"Your loyalties are becoming a real nuisance Gohan. Perhaps I'll just eliminate her first. You can be rest assured that she will die slowly if you don't do it. It's your choice, either she dies painlessly or she dies a most horrible death. So what is it?" Gohan just stood there struggling with himself. Slade narrowed his visible eye at him.

"Very well then. I guess I'll just have to take Beast boy and Terra back as well. I can't have you working for me if you're going to be disobedient."

"Maybe they can help us."

"Help us? Why would they do that?"

"If what you're saying about the current situation on Earth is true, then we'll need all the help we can get." Slade considered for a moment.

"Very well. In fact, I think I'll let them live if they cooperate, though I'll have to lock them up somewhere to keep them out of my way."

"I don't think so." Goku said from behind Gohan. He turned around to see that Piccolo and Vegeta had joined him.

"We're here for Gohan and we're not leaving without him." Piccolo said.

"Then I guess you won't be leaving here at all. Take them down Gohan." Gohan nodded. He flew at Piccolo and caught him with a vicious right hook to the jaw, almost breaking it. Piccolo grabbed a handful of Gohan's hair but Gohan flipped behind him, painfully pinning his arm to his back.

"I'm not as weak as I was when I came here." He whispered into Piccolo's ear. He then brought his legs up and kicked him hard, sending him flying. He hit his head on a wall and fell unconscious. "Now that the weakling is gone, who's next?" Vegeta stepped forward.

"I won't be so easy to take down as the Namek. I've become a lot stronger since you last saw me. Why don't you drop this charade now and come with us? It'll be much easier that way."

"Charade?" Gohan laughed. "You think this is an act? If I want my new friends to live I have to make sure you stay out of the way and that's exactly what I intend to do. I've given you guys plenty of warnings but you didn't listen." He smirked before he fired an energy blast at Vegeta. Vegeta nimbly dodged it but suddenly found Gohan's hand gripping his throat, cutting off his air supply. Vegeta flashed into super Saiyajin, forcing Gohan to let go.

"Then I guess we'll have to force you." He said simply before suddenly appearing behind Gohan and kneeing him in the small of his back. He caught Gohan's foot as he flew away and slammed him face first into the floor. He then proceeded to try and kick Gohan but he was already up and crossed his arms in front of himself to block it. Gohan threw an energy blast at the floor to distract Vegeta and quickly transformed into a super Saiyajin. He then powered up to his max and waited for the dust to clear. When it did he could see Vegeta standing there waiting.

"This is more like it. Maybe now this'll actually be challenging." Vegeta mocked.

"You should keep your ego in check Vegeta. Don't forget that I have another transformation at my disposal if I need it."

"Do you think that you are the only one capable of ascending? Don't be ridiculous. Your father and myself have also reached the level of ascended super Saiyajin. That is why you can't win. Even if you miraculously get past me, you'll still have your father to deal with and I don't think you have the energy to take us both on." Gohan smirked.

"We'll see."

"I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face boy!" Vegeta growled as he got into a fighting stance. Gohan did the same and they sat there for a minute. They both suddenly flew at each other, their outstretched fists meeting in between them and sending a shockwave out from the force of the impact. They both brought their free fists forward and locked hands in a test of strength. It seemed as though they were evenly matched until Vegeta brought his head forward and slammed it into Gohan's with incredible force. Gohan clutched his head with both hands due to the incredible amount of pain inflicted by Vegeta's head butt. Vegeta used his momentary distraction to charge up a large energy blast and fire it. Gohan recovered to see it coming at him and he didn't have time to avoid it so he crossed his arms in front of himself for protection. The resulting explosion sent out a cloud of dust and Vegeta immediately launched himself at Gohan so as to catch him off guard again. It was not to be however as Vegeta felt two feet plant themselves in his back and crush him into the ground. He got up and rolled away just in time to avoid a punch that was aimed to knock the wind out of him.

"He's really serious about this." Vegeta thought to himself. "It's looking like I'll have to ascend and take him out quickly." Something didn't sit right with Vegeta. Something, maybe gut instinct, told him that Gohan wasn't going all out even though he was at his max as a super Saiyajin. Vegeta concentrated and abruptly flashed into super Saiyajin two. "Let's see how you handle this!" He shouted upon reaching his max. Gohan merely smirked and waited for him to act. "Why isn't he ascending? Something's not right here." He flew at Gohan and threw a punch at his face which connected…and went right through him as though he were thin air. Vegeta landed and began looking around and was body slammed to the ground. Gohan kicked him in the side as hard as he could, breaking a couple ribs in the process and flipped him on his back. He then grabbed Vegeta by the throat and brought him up so that they were looking in each other's eyes.

"I'll make this quick." He promised before using his free hand to chop Vegeta on the back of the neck, knocking him unconscious. Gohan then turned to Goku. "Are you going to try as well? I'd really rather not do this, but if you're going to insist then let's get it over with."

"Gohan I know you don't think you have a choice but to follow him but you're wrong. There's always a choice." Hearing this angered Gohan.

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" Goku was taken aback by the harshness in Gohan's tone. "You don't know the position I'm in here so don't pretend that you know all of the facts because you don't! Don't you think I've tried to think up alternatives? There are none. I've mentally gone over every scenario I can think of and they all end up in failure. They all end up with my friends dead." He added the last part quietly, though Goku could still hear him fine.

"But he was going to kill your friends anyways Gohan." Goku said, referring to Slade.

"He wasn't actually going to kill them. He was just using that as a way to get me to do what he wanted. He knows that if he kills them, I won't have a reason to work for him anymore. He's not stupid Dad, he's an expert at manipulation and I've been manipulated. I'll figure a way out of this on my own but you guys getting in the way isn't helping my case at all."

"You won't listen to reason Gohan, I guess I have no choice but to fight you." Gohan snarled angrily.

"You're the one who won't listen. As usual someone's trying to tell me what's best without even caring about what I know or how I feel. I tried to prevent this but you've forced my hand. Prepare yourself Dad because I'm not going to hold back." In response Goku transformed into a super Saiyajin and awaited Gohan's first move. Gohan flew at him and Goku braced himself. Gohan continued towards him and was about to crash right into him but went right through him instead. Goku turned around, expecting Gohan to be coming at him from behind but was elbowed in the back for his troubles. As he flew forward two feet planted themselves in his face, causing a thin line of blood to trickle from the corner of his mouth. Goku regained himself and stopped his flight and Gohan appeared in front of him. Goku threw a punch at him but he caught it in his hand. Goku brought his other fist around but that one was caught as well.

"You're probably wondering how I've gotten so much stronger aren't you? Well there are two reasons, one, I've been in a few tough fights since I got here and two, well you'll just have to see for yourself." Having said that, Gohan brought his tail up in front of Goku's face. Goku stared at it for a moment before Gohan smacked him in the face with it. This caused Goku to begin struggling to free his fists as Gohan relentlessly whipped his face.

"Come on Dad, I know you're better than this! Fight me with everything you've got. It's the only way you even stand a chance at winning this battle." Gohan then jumped up and kicked Goku's right shoulder as hard as he could, dislocating it on contact. Gohan let go of Goku's fists as he yelled out in agony. Goku winced as he tried to make his injured arm move.

"Guess this isn't going to be as easy as I thought." Goku said through clenched teeth. "Fine then, if that's the way it's going to be then I'll play along…for now." Goku tensed and flashed into super Saiyajin two, expecting Gohan to do the same though he didn't.

"Come at me." Gohan said and waited for Goku to make his move. Goku flung an energy blast at the ground to distract Gohan and flew forward, hoping to knock him out with one blow and end the fight. However when he got to where Gohan should have been there was nothing but dust waiting for him. He sensed something coming at him from behind and back flipped over an incoming energy blast only to be hit in the back with another. Goku sensed that Gohan was standing behind him and swung around with his arm outstretched but hit nothing but air.

"Come on Dad I can tell that you're still holding back. Show me your true power." Goku tried to locate Gohan from the sound of his voice but it seemed to originate from everywhere at once. "I want to see that you can rise to any occasion, even being betrayed by someone you care about. I want to see you make me leave Slade, I want you to put all your willpower into this fight."

"Gohan! What are you doing? Get this over with already!" Slade called from the throne.

"No! I want him to see that even with all this power I possess, that even though I'm so much stronger than before I still can't get out of this the way he wants. I want him to see how little he knows!" Goku looked toward the throne to see that Gohan was there with Slade. He also noticed that Gohan was now at super Saiyajin two and was geatly surprised by the amount of power he was putting out.

"I hope I can win this." Goku thought to himself. "For his own sake as well as his friends' sakes."

"Fine then, I'll show you my true power. I'll show you my full power and stop you with it!" Goku brought his good arm up to his side and let out a yell of concentration. The wind picked up and the ground began to shake as Goku brought his power higher and higher. After a few seconds of this there was a flash and Goku now looked very different. His hair had grown down to his waist and his eyes had turned green, Goku had become a super Saiyajin three. Gohan was a bit shocked to see that his father had reached the third super Saiyajin level, though he wasn't scared of losing.

"He's not as strong as Slade." Gohan thought to himself. "With his arm being injured I may be able to win, of course I can always try kaioken if it gets too rough."

"Is this what you wanted?" Goku asked, his voice deeper and more primal than usual.

"Yes. Slade's already shown me super Saiyajin three so don't expect me to be surprised. I'll tell you one thing before we continue this. You don't stand a chance." Gohan disappeared but Goku found him before bringing up his good arm to block a kick that was aimed at his injured shoulder. Gohan then began an onslaught that Goku was hard pressed to keep up with due to having only one useful arm. Gohan swung a fist at Goku's face but it was blocked by another. He then swung a leg around but Goku ducked under and kept hold of the leg before swinging Gohan around in circles several times before letting him go flying. He then used instant transmission to teleport above Gohan and slam his fist down onto him, causing him to crash into the floor and leave a Gohan sized crater. Gohan slowly got out and barely managed to painfully block a kick that was aimed at the back of his neck. He flung an energy blast at Goku but he merely flew to the side of it before landing and shoving off at Gohan. Gohan overlapped his palms over his forehead and began charging yellow energy in between them.

"Masenko Ha!" Gohan shouted before letting loose with the blast. Goku was heading towards the blast at too fast a pace to dodge it so the blast hit him full on, knocking him back and singeing his gi. He sensed Gohan coming down at him from above and swung his outstretched arm at Gohan, knocking him out of the air and to the floor. Gohan stood up but didn't attack. Instead he merely chuckled.

"What's so funny?!" Goku demanded.

"Oh it's nothing really. It's just that I've noticed two major flaws with super Saiyajin three."

"And what are those?"

"Well for one thing your energy is draining pretty fast. It must be fun trying to stay in that form for more than say…half an hour. Another thing is the hair." The last par Gohan said when he was suddenly behind Goku. "I mean come on, having hair that long is just asking for trouble." Gohan smirked before grabbing a handful of hair and yanking Goku towards him. He let go and brought his doubled up fists down on Goku's face, landing him hard on the floor. He then kicked him in the side and brought an elbow down to meet Goku's gut, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to cough up blood as he doubled over the offending elbow. Gohan was quickly becoming excited by the raging battle and was finding it harder and harder to end it quickly. His Saiyajin instincts demanded more blood and pain from his opponent and it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to resist.

"This is my Dad." He reminded himself. "I just want to keep him out of my way, not kill him." Slade sensed Gohan's trouble and decided to stop Gohan before the fight started taking too long.

"That's enough Gohan! Finish this now." Gohan nodded and picked Goku up by his hair.

"Sorry Dad, but it's got to be this way…for now." Gohan then chopped Goku on the back of his neck, striking a certain nerve and knocking him unconscious. Gohan dropped back to his normal form and let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't expected the fight to go as far as it did and he was beginning to scare himself. He was brought out of his thoughts when Slade spoke up.

"Very good Gohan. Now, wake the Titans and explain the situation that we're going to find on Earth."

"What about Terra? She's been hurt pretty badly and she may not survive without medical treatment."

"Raven should be able to take care of that now that she'll be able to concentrate."

"Alright." Gohan then proceeded to wake the Titans and gathered them together to explain what was going on.

"Yes, I'm still working with Slade." Gohan said, answering a question from Robin. "But there are more important things to worry about right now. We've just received a message that Earth is having a lot of trouble right now. It seems that Slade wasn't the only one interested in taking over Earth."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, it seems that there is an alien army out to take over as well and Cell has gotten involved in fighting both sides making it a three way war."

"I take it you're going to want our help?" Raven asked, holding her glowing hands over Terra's wound.

"Well, actually it was my idea. Slade was just going to put you guys in some kind of suspended animation or something like that to keep you out of the way. I convinced him that we're probably going to need your help."

"So let me get this straight. We're going to be fighting along side Slade's droids?" Robin asked.

"Well it all depends on what's more important to you. Fighting Slade or keeping the planet safe." Robin quieted down.

"What about Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta?" A renewed Terra asked.

"Terra! You're alright!" Beast boy ran over to her and caught her in a bone crushing hug not unlike the hugs that Star was infamous for.

"Let go BB…can't…breathe." She managed to choke out.

"Heh, sorry." Beast boy said with a blush as he let go. Gohan chuckled at their moment before answering Terra's question.

"If you guys can get all three of them in one trip then take them with you, but if you can't it's okay because my Dad knows a technique that can get them to Earth instantly.

"I've got them." Raven said as Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo floated to them while surrounded in a black glow. Just then Gohan fell to his knees and began shuddering. He clutched his head and began groaning. Raven's eyes grew wide as saucers and Piccolo, Goku, and Vegeta fell to the floor as she ran over to Gohan but he pushed her away.

"What is this?" He asked no one in particular. "So…evil." He shuddered again but managed to stand up, though he was shaking badly.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked, not bothering to hide the concern in her voice."

"You guys can't go to Earth." Gohan said weakly, ignoring Raven's question.

"Why not? What's going on?"

"I just sensed something that's on Earth. I've never felt anything this horrible before. It's so violent, so evil. If you guys go to Earth there's a good chance that you'll die so just stay here. Raven once again approached Gohan.

"What was it that you felt? Clear your mind and share it with me." She put a hand on Gohan's forehead and he did his best to relax. Raven closed her eyes and when she opened them she was in a dark void. Suddenly she felt a sense of hatred, insanity, violence, and pure evil radiating from seemingly everywhere at once. An enormous figure appeared before her, though she couldn't make out any details since it was shrouded in darkness. What Raven could discern though, was that the figure had to be at least ten feet tall. She heard the figure groan and howl in pain but just as suddenly it began laughing maniacally. The laugh chilled Raven to the bone and she found herself shrinking away from its source. There was little that scared Raven but whoever this was frightened her even more than losing control to her father. The figure held up an orb of energy and Raven looked up into the face of madness. The eyes were the most horrible things she had ever seen. They were entirely white, seemingly empty holes without a soul inhabiting them. The figure emitted a laugh of utter insanity as it hurled the orb at Raven. Raven was forcibly pushed back into her own body when the blast connected with her, causing her to reel back and fall to the floor.

"Wh…what was that thing?" She asked, regaining her composure upon getting back on her feet.

"I…I don't know but that's why you guys have to stay here. If something like that is on Earth then it may not even be there when we reach it." Something off to the side exploded and Raven jumped.

"I need to meditate." She said.

"It spooked you that badly?" Beast boy asked, astonished. Raven hadn't even been that scared when they watched a scary movie and she lost her powers because she kept denying her fright.

"Let's just say that it makes your movies look wimpy in comparison." Beast boy visibly paled. Out of all the villains he'd ever fought, even when he helped fight off Trigon while in Raven's mind, he'd never found any of them to come even close to being as scary as some of the movies he'd watched. After meditating for a moment, Raven stood back up and spoke to Gohan.

"Look, even as scary as that was, we still need to go with you. It's our job to keep our city safe. We've already gone over this with you so you know that we're not going to stay. Gohan looked desperate for a moment but sighed in resignation.

"Fine, but I want you guys to take the ship there. No waking my Dad up and getting him to teleport you. Understand?" They all nodded. "Good." He turned around and walked back to Slade. Slade could tell that something was troubling Gohan so he decided to ask out of curiosity.

"My don't you look frightened. Did Raven do something to you?"

"No, I just sensed something that's on Earth and it scares me."

"Now what could possibly scare you? What is on Earth that could be that bad?"

"I don't know exactly what it is but I think it's supposed to be a Saiyajin. The only thing is that whoever it is has been extremely corrupted by hatred and insanity. I've never felt such an enormously evil aura."

"Is that so? We must go now, time is of the essence." With that Slade and Gohan left the throne room and headed toward their ship. The Titans followed soon after and took off, finding that Slade's ship was already gone.

I'm not so sure about how good this chapter was so tell me what you thought. Who do you think it is that they're going to find once they get to Earth? Will Gohan and the Titans be able to fight off this new threat and Cell at the same time? Maybe you'll find out in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Gohan managed to convince Slade to allow the Titans help them when they get back to Earth. Will they turn on Slade, or will they be able to forge a temporary though uneasy alliance with him to save the city? Also, will Gohan be able to stop this new threat? Maybe, maybe not.

When the Titans passed close enough to Earth, they noticed that the Justice League's watchtower was under attack and at once understood why Earth had been attacked so easily. There were literally thousands of small drone ships attacking so it took all the Justice league members to defend the watchtower. Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta had awoken some time ago and were anxiously awaiting the return to Earth. Upon awakening they had found their way to the cockpit and had been told of the current situation. Goku and Vegeta wanted to train but there were no facilities on the spaceship that could withstand a fight between two fighters of their caliber. Piccolo just meditated. It had taken a lot of persuasion and ultimately the threat of keeping food from Goku to keep him from teleporting them all to Earth as soon as he heard the news. Meanwhile, Gohan and Slade were in Titans tower, trying to locate the headquarters of their newest enemy. Titans tower was the first place that Slade had ordered his droids to take but had ordered it to be left in good condition so that he could use it as his own stronghold.

"This shouldn't be so difficult!" Gohan exclaimed, frustrated. He looked out at the once bustling city which now was a ruined wasteland. There was not a single building that hadn't suffered from the initial assault of the alien invaders. There had of course been a minimal effort to take Titans tower but whoever was invading obviously didn't deem it important at the moment. Big mistake. Gohan was now waiting for either Cell or the new evil he had sensed to show themselves or raise their energy. Both had yet to do either. Slade was busy in some surveillance room he had set up and so Gohan was left to his own thoughts. He had yet to comprehend how despite all the wasted cities on Earth, he and Slade had yet to locate the enemy stronghold. Sure they had only been back a few hours but surely finding a base full of soldiers wouldn't be too difficult when it was amongst so much ruin and chaos. Though a lot of people were now dead, most of Earth's citizens had managed to find safe havens from the attacks and were even now trying to adjust to their new lives. It reminded Gohan of how Mirai Trunks had described his future. Ruined, desolate, and without hope. All of this had been accomplished during his escapades on Tamaran. Of course Slade's droids did and still were putting up a decent fight, it's just that they were attacked so suddenly and with such great force that they were overwhelmed and Slade had ordered them into hiding until he could get to Earth and coordinate them. Now it seemed as though the invading army and Slade's droids were evenly matched as neither side could gain an advantage over the other. That is unless that powerhouse that Gohan had sensed were to show up. He shuddered at the thought of having to fight that thing. He was brought out of his thoughts though when he heard the Titans' jet touch down on the roof. He turned from the city and headed out of the control room. He headed up to the top floor and then to the staircase leading up to the roof. He reached the top and opened the door before stepping through. The personnel ramp extended and the hatch opened before the Titans began filing out. Robin was the first one off followed by Starfire, Cyborg, Beast boy, and Terra. Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo followed only seconds after. Gohan walked up to them and they were surprised that he was there.

"What happened here?" Robin asked. They had all been shocked at seeing the state the city was in and the fact that the tower had somehow escaped the destruction.

"That…" Gohan said, pointing to the city. "Is the result of the invasion force that came from space. Slade destroyed a few buildings but he wanted control, not this."

"Speaking of Slade, where is he?" Robin asked heatedly.

"Why, I'm right here Robin." Slade appeared in the doorway and stepped up to the Titans.

"What are you doing here?" Robin demanded. He could've sworn he saw Slade smirking beneath that mask.

"This is my tower now. How do you think it escaped destruction? Surely you don't think the measly defense you have set up here could stop an invasion force on its own. Don't worry, I'm not going to attack you. As much as I don't like the idea we need each other. Though my droids are great fighters there just aren't enough of them to fight this entire army alone. Of course you can always refuse but I'm afraid that your city, and the rest of this pitiful planet will fall if you don't." Robin was seething with anger. Not only had Slade taken over the city, but the tower as well and now he was suggesting that they help each other? Robin was sure he would end up regretting his decision but he made it anyways.

"Fine. We'll play your little game Slade...for now. As much as I hate you I know that this alliance is necessary. You can be sure however, that once this is over you're mine."

"I look forward to that moment Robin. I look forward to your pitiful attempts to stop me. You should have stayed as my apprentice. A few years of training under me and I might actually have to take your threats seriously. You could have been an unstoppable force but you chose to stay weak because of your friends. That is one reason why Saiyajins have never been known for their friendliness. Friends only hold you back and get in your way, thus they are useless. Humans have a major flaw and that is their sense of loyalty. I have no loyalties. If my apprentice turns on me then they will suffer the consequences. If they continue then they die. Humans cannot truthfully say such things as they are bound by their moral codes and honor. We Saiyajins have no such weaknesses." Slade watched Vegeta for a reaction and was not surprised when he received one.

"You dare to call yourself Saiyajin? You are a disgusting coward that hides in the shadows and has others fight your battles for you. How then can you even begin to presume yourself a Saiyajin?"

"And that is one of the many weaknesses of the Saiyajins. They rush headlong into battle and judge those that do otherwise as cowards. You are a pathetic fool Vegeta, do you know that? You fail to see how successful one can be if they use tactics such as mine because you're blinded by your own pride. Another weakness of the Saiyajins, though I've managed to get away from that. I detest both the Saiyajins and the Humans and wish that I could just forget them both. I cannot do that however as I was born Saiyajin and Human. I have managed to surpass the major weaknesses of both races and am now the best of both worlds. I have no loyalties, no foolish pride, and I know how to better defeat my opponents than just directly fighting them. I have the brute strength and raw power of the Saiyajin race and the tactical and devious mindset of the human race, a dangerous combination. As you are with your Saiyajin weaknesses you could not possibly defeat someone like me, so I would watch your tongue if I were you." Vegeta snarled in rage.

"Maybe I should test that little theory of yours. You seem to forget to whom you are speaking. Shall I remind you?"

"I know exactly who you are Vegeta." Slade said in a bored tone. "You are the prince of all Saiyajins. You are nothing!" Slade spoke with venom in his voice. "The Saiyajins are a dead race in our dimension Vegeta. Thus you are the prince of nothing. How befitting it is that nothing be prince of nothing."

"You dare to speak to me in such a manner?! I'll crush you into the ground like the roach you are! Prepare to die vermin!" In a flash Vegeta had transformed into an ascended super Saiyajin and hurtled himself at Slade. Slade merely began examining his fingers in boredom and just as Vegeta was about to hit him stepped to the side, causing Vegeta to lose his balance and stumble. Slade took advantage of this and grabbed his arm and twisted it painfully around his back. He pinned the arm to his back and Vegeta struggled to break free in vain. Slade now had his face next to Vegeta's ear and whispered threateningly into it.

"Do you see now Vegeta? You have raised your power to its max and yet I overcame you easily. I'm not even at a third of your strength right now and yet I've overpowered you as though you were nothing. As you are now you are nothing more than an ant to me. You allow yourself to be controlled by your pride and rage and look where it gets you. You are pathetic." Slade released his arm and turned around and began walking back towards the door leading back into the tower. As soon as Vegeta regained himself however he launched a vicious punch at Slade's head, meaning to take it off his shoulders but Slade ducked under the punch and brought his elbow back into Vegeta's gut, stunning him and knocking the wind out of him.

"Do you really enjoy having your pride broken that much? You fight opponents recklessly when they beat you and expect to win? You are no fighter, you are an amateur. Unless you wish for further punishment I would suggest that you stop now before you are shown true humiliation." Vegeta growled but powered down nonetheless.

"I'm going to make you pay for this. Once this situation is over you are going to pay dearly and I'm going to enjoy making you suffer." Slade snickered at this.

"I look forward to seeing you try." With that he walked through the door and back into the tower. Vegeta lifted up into the air and shot off, needing to find some unfortunate creature to take his frustrations out on.

"Umm just curious but why didn't you guys try to stop him?" Robin asked, a little puzzled that Goku and Piccolo wouldn't try to stop their friend from humiliating himself.

"Because he needs some embarrassment to deflate that enormous ego of his." Piccolo said gruffly.

"Besides." Said Goku. "Once Vegeta puts his mind to something like that, there's nothing that anyone can say or do to make him stop. If we had somehow managed to force him to stop, we would have been dragged into it as well and then he would have gone after Slade anyways."

"Sounds like someone we know." Raven said bluntly, purposely looking at Robin as she spoke. Robin blushed sheepishly, knowing that what she said was true.

"Okay so I let my pride control my actions once in a while. So what?" Raven quirked an eyebrow.

"Of course by once in a while you mean every time we fight Slade." Robin looked like he wanted to say something but held his tongue.

"Let's go in and get something to eat guys, I'm starving." Terra said as her stomach grumbled noisily.

"Now there's a good idea!" Goku said, excited at the prospect of food.

"Only if it's tofu." Said Beast boy. Everyone present except Piccolo stared at him.

"If I have to eat tofu then I think I'll go find my own food thanks." Said Goku while making gagging motions. Piccolo looked very surprised at hearing this.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day when Goku admits to not liking food. Whatever this tofu is must be pretty bad if even he won't eat it."

"Hey! There's plenty of foods that I don't like." Piccolo smirked.

"Then why don't you tell us."

"Well there's uhhh…then there's well... Okay so I can't think of any right now but there're other foods I don't like."

"Yeah and I'm really Master Roshi in disguise." Piccolo said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Really? How are you making your energy feel like Piccolo's then?" Piccolo smacked himself on the forehead in agitation.

"Goku?"

"Yes?"

"Your knack for thick headedness really amazes me sometimes. I was being sarcastic, I'm not Master Roshi."

"Well, let's go guys. That food isn't gonna make itself after all." They all agreed and everyone but Raven and Piccolo headed to the control room. Starfire noticed this and became concerned.

"Do you not wish to join us in the consumption of sustenance?" She asked.

"I'm just going to have some herbal tea Star, I'm not hungry." Star turned to Piccolo.

"And you?" Piccolo smirked.

"I don't need to eat."

"Of course you need to eat. How can you live without consuming nutrients?"

"My people only need to drink water to stay alive."

"Then perhaps you would join us so that we may talk to you?"

"I'd rather just stay up here and meditate." Piccolo and Raven said in unison.

"Very well." Starfire turned and headed to the control room where no doubt everyone who wasn't cooking was waiting to be fed.

"So…you meditate?" Piccolo asked Raven once Star had shut the door behind her.

"I have to. If I didn't meditate I'd lose control of my powers and I could hurt a lot of people if that happened." Piccolo grunted in response.

"You know, Gohan has a lot of respect for you. He sees you as a second father." She received a quirked eyebrow as a response.

"How did you know that?"

"I had to go into his mind. Gohan fought Cell and he invaded his mind. Gohan started acting crazy so I went into his mind and saw a lot of his memories. Another thing I noticed was that Gohan is not completely stable mentally. The constant struggle in his mind makes him a bomb just waiting to go off. Someone needs to help him decipher when to follow his Saiyajin half or his Human half."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that his Human side and his Saiyajin side are constantly vying for control and it could drive him insane if someone doesn't help him with it. If someone with that kind of power were to lose control it would be disastrous." Piccolo nodded in response.

"But there's more to it than that isn't there?" Now it was her turn to ask what he meant. He smirked. "You care for Gohan don't you?"

"Of course I do he's my friend."

"Is that all? Or is there more?"

"There can't be more. I can't allow myself to feel emotions or I could cause major damage and kill a lot of people."

"Can't or won't? It isn't possible for you not to feel emotions. For sentient beings, not feeling emotions means not being alive. You seem very alive to me so I'd say that you feel plenty of emotions. Also, I'd be willing to bet that you've smiled before haven't you? You've cried, laughed, smiled. All signs of emotion. You may not be able to allow yourself to show emotions in large amounts but you can still feel them. I'm an expert at hiding my emotions so I know when someone is trying to hide theirs. You can't fool me that easily." After about a minute of silence, Piccolo spoke again."

"You know Gohan's quite fond of you too."

"How can you tell that?"

"I was his mentor for a year, I know him better than anyone except his parents. Besides that though, I've seen him fight many times and he never avoids fighting an enemy unless he has a very good reason."

"Yeah, I wasn't a threat. Besides, Gohan didn't consider us to be enemies, he was trying to protect us."

"It doesn't matter if you were a threat or not, Gohan never ignores an opponent that he's fighting regardless of whether or not they currently pose a threat. Whether you want to admit it or not, in that battle you guys were enemies. It was necessary. Sometimes to be someone's friend you must first be their enemy."

"Yeah but I'm half demon. How could Gohan care that much about someone who has evil blood in them?" Piccolo flashed her a toothy grin.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew anything about my past. Long before Gohan was born I tried to take over the world. Back then I called myself the Demon King. I almost killed his father and yet lost to him anyways. I hated Goku for that all the way up to the time when we were forced to fight the Saiyajins. Gohan knew my past yet cared for me like a second father. Why then would he feel any different towards you?"

"Because of my father." Before Piccolo could ask she continued. "My father is a powerful demon called Trigon. The only reason I was born was so that my father could spread his evil to other planets. A part of him lives inside of me right now, constantly fighting against the bonds I've put him in. Sometimes he manages to break out and when he does things get to be very bad. He broke out when we were stopping a thief and literally drove the man insane. I can't love anybody, I'll just bring them pain."

"Maybe, but for Gohan it's already too late to worry about that."

"But I thought you guys were here to take him back home. If that were true then it wouldn't really matter how either of us felt."

"I have a feeling that Gohan's going to want to stay here. It seems that this Earth is going through some of the same threats that ours did and frankly, you kids aren't strong enough to take them down."

"You haven't seen what all of us can do though. You've only seen us fight Gohan, and we didn't want to fight him so we weren't going all out." Piccolo shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. You guys defend a single city, you've never fought anything that's threatened the entire universe before have you? In fact, I'd be willing to bet that you've never fought something that's threatened the entire planet before."

"We fought that Frieza guy. We gave him a good run for his money before he beat us." Suddenly they could see a large explosion followed by several smaller explosions coming from within the city. Piccolo and Raven looked to each other and nodded before taking flight.

"Robin, come in." Raven said, speaking into her communicator.

"What is it?" He asked after a few seconds.

"Piccolo and I saw some explosions in the city and we're moving to check it out."

"Alright, we'll meet you there shortly."

"Bring Gohan with you." Piccolo said quickly. "Tell him that Cell is there." It took them only a couple of minutes to reach the site of the explosions and they found bodies strewn about. All of them had one thing in common. Armor. They all wore white body armor that had yellow shoulder pads that extended out for several inches. The entire area was fogged up with smoke and dust and not much could be seen around them.

"Cell's energy is gone." Piccolo said with a growl.

"Of course it is Piccolo. I didn't want you to find me. I wanted your attention and now that I have it I'd like to make a proposition." Cell stepped out of the fog and into their field of vision.

"What do you want Cell? Who do these bodies belong to?" Cell chuckled.

"These cretins? You should be thankful that I took care of them. They were part of the invasion force that's taken this planet over. As for what I want, I want a temporary truce. I'll help you take these fools out if I get a one on one battle with Gohan when this is over. No interference." Raven stepped forward.

"If you think for a second that we trust you then you must be insane. Even if you do want a truce how do we know that you'll fight Gohan fairly? I find it suspicious that you even want a truce." Cell glared at her for a moment before speaking.

"There is a reason behind this. The leader of these idiots is a weakling, a total pushover. His son however is another story entirely. I can't take him out alone and I know none of you can. I felt some of the powers you were displaying while you were away and I must say that I'm impressed. However they won't be enough to take that thing down."

"And why exactly would you want to fight Gohan?" A figure stepped into view and revealed itself to be Slade.

"Stay out of this Slade, it doesn't concern you."

"On the contrary Raven, this does concern me. Anything that concerns Gohan concerns me. He is my apprentice after all." Raven scowled at him. Cell looked between the two confused for a moment and looked as though he was about to say something but decided to just stand there and listen.

"Once this is all over we will find a way to get him away from you and when we do you're going down."

"Such bold words coming from someone who knows that they can't beat me. You Titans are just lucky that I need you alive to keep Gohan from turning against me. Anyways, why would you want to fight Gohan?" Slade turned his attention back to Cell.

"For revenge. Gohan has humiliated me and that is something that cannot be forgiven. Are you Goku? Your energy feels familiar."

"Close. I am Kakarrot, Goku's dark side. I am what he should've become. Are you the being that caused Gohan to ascend past super Saiyajin?" Cell smirked.

"Yes, that would be me." Slade regarded him for a moment.

"Then I must thank you. Gohan's training will be that much smoother because of it."

"There's no point in training him since I'm going to kill him as soon as this is all over."

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that. You see, Gohan's my apprentice, he works for me now. I've already had two failed apprentices and I won't allow an insect like you to fail this one." Cell snarled at him.

"I think you're all talk. Judging from your energy you couldn't hurt Piccolo, let alone me."

"Why don't you test that little theory of yours? Come, see if you can defeat me." Cell smirked.

"This should be easy." He thought to himself. He flew at Slade and threw a punch, but Slade nimbly dodged to the side so he threw another punch which was also dodged. He aimed a knee at Slade's gut but it was blocked with a hand. He threw a punch at Slade's head but he merely leaned his head to the side, allowing the fist to pass through nothing but air. Slade grabbed Cell's arm and tossed him over his back. Cell managed to stop his flight and floated over to Slade until he was right behind him. He grabbed Slade from behind and swung him around and tossed him. Slade repositioned himself in mid air and his feet met a brick wall. He pushed off from the wall and used his momentum to carry him straight into a punch to Cell's face, causing him to stagger back several steps.

"How boring." Slade said in a bored manner. "I'd have a more difficult time fighting a rat. Vegeta tried the same thing and it ended just like this, with his pride broken."

"How? How can you do this?! You're barely putting more energy out than Tien or Yamcha yet you defeat me so easily."

"Now why would I go and tell you that?" Slade looked up and the others turned to see the Titans, Goku, and Gohan land not too far away. Gohan stepped to the front and scowled at Cell.

"What do you want Cell? Don't we have enough to deal with as it is?"

"I like your new look Gohan. It suits you. Is it true that you work for this man now?" Cell asked, pointing to Slade.

"Only because I have to. Don't think that me working for someone as vile as him means that I'm like you. I hate you and your kind, him included."

"Now what would make me think something like that? Do you really think me to be that stupid? Anyways, I'm here because I want to help you get rid of them." He said, gesturing at one of the bodies. "These are some of the members of the army that invaded Earth while you were away. They are led by some Saiyajin named Paragus and his son Broly. I know that it's going to surprise you to hear this but I can't take Broly down by myself and neither can you. The only reason this planet is still here is because Paragus has some sort of device that allows him to control Broly."

"Why's that?"

"Haven't you felt his energy at all? The guy's insane and extremely powerful. Even the powers I felt radiating from wherever you were won't be able to take him down. I want a fight with you that will be free of distractions so in order to meet that end I've decided to temporarily form a truce with you. How does that sound?" Gohan eyed him suspiciously for a moment before responding.

"Even though I don't trust you I'll accept. Keeping you from getting in the way will make things much easier for all of us. Let me say though that if you try anything funny on any of my friends I'll personally rip your arm off and beat you with it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Whatever." Though no one showed it everyone was surprised by the manner in which Gohan spoke. He'd never threatened anyone like that before. Sure he'd threatened villains but never in such a brutal fashion. Raven walked up to Piccolo and whispered in his ear.

"Something's not right with Gohan. Must have something to do with his tail growing back." Piccolo nodded in affirmation. Raven then remembered something and slapped a hand to her face. Piccolo looked at her and quirked an eyebrow.

"Gohan!" She shouted. He turned to her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Don't forget that today is the first day of the full moon. Weren't you going to leave until it was over?" Gohan began to panic.

"Oh no, I totally forgot! I've got to get out of here before night comes. I'll see you guys later." Gohan lifted into the air but Slade stopped him.

"Now just where do you think you're going young man?"

"I'm going to save everyone here from annihilation if you don't mind."

"What makes you think that leaving will save anyone? If you truly can't control your ouzaroo form then it is best for you to stay as close as you can. If you leave you'll only find something else to kill and destroy. Besides, how do you know that you won't be able to control it? When was the last time you transformed? Wasn't it when you were six? Your mind is no longer childish or primitive enough to be controlled by your inner beast. Do you remember when Vegeta transformed? You will be more like that."

"You mean I'll be able to control myself?"

"Of course. You can ask Vegeta yourself when he returns. True, most Saiyajins were too primitive to control it but your unique bloodline and training with Piccolo has given you a much stronger mind than them. It would however, be best if you stayed outside during the night so that you don't destroy our base when you transform." Gohan looked like he wanted to argue but he knew that if he did it might spell trouble for the Titans.

"Fine." He mumbled.

"That's a good boy. Come, we have work to do." Slade disappeared into the shadows once again and Gohan gave Cell a warning glare.

"I may not be able to do anything to him but remember what I told you. If I don't like anything you're doing to my friends you're dead." That said Gohan shot into the air and headed back to the tower.

"I've never seen Gohan so angry for seemingly no reason like that." Goku commented after Gohan had disappeared from sight.

"He's been under a lot of mental stress for most of his life." Said Raven. "On top of that his instincts are raging because of the approaching full moon." Everyone present stared at her. "What? I was in his mind after all."

"What exactly did you see while you were in there anyways?" Piccolo asked.

"It was desolate. Literally a war zone littered with craters and scorch marks. He's got two exact copies of his emotions that are constantly fighting each other. It's surprising that he's not insane. The whole reason I went in there was because he'd been having a nervous breakdown after fighting Cell. It turns out that Cell had left a piece of himself in Gohan's mind to torment him and Gohan was none the wiser. The only reason we managed to banish Cell from his mind was because he had sensed my presence and saw Cell when he got to me."

"How could he not know that Cell was there?"

"The Cell within his mind had separated into two beings that disguised themselves as Gohan's two emotion groups." This answer seemed to satisfy Piccolo as he stopped asking questions.

"But how did you know that Gohan's instincts were acting up?" This time it was Goku that spoke.

"Because I'm an empath. I can read people's emotions like a book and Gohan's are fluctuating constantly right now. He's a ticking time bomb right now so we need to watch how we deal with him."

"He's not dangerous is he?" Terra asked nervously. Though the memories of Slade's true face had been wiped from her she could still remember Gohan fighting him and the possibility that he might actually turn on them was unnerving to say the least. Raven shook her head.

"No, he might be more inclined to raise his voice to us but the only one he might actually try to kill would be Cell. Speaking of which don't you be tormenting him. If you get his rage to take over he may not be there if we need him in a fight."

"Feh! I don't take orders from you. I'll do whatever I want and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Raven could see straight through his little speech. He wasn't going to try anything.

"It's starting to get late, we should get back to the tower now." Said Robin as he noticed that the sun was beginning to descend towards the horizon.

Once everyone had arrived back at the tower, they noticed that Gohan was sitting on the shore and skipping rocks. Raven could tell that he was troubled so she stayed behind while everyone else went inside. She approached him slowly though she knew he could sense her. She sat down next to him and both said nothing while they gathered their thoughts.

"I'm scared Raven." Gohan said at last. Hearing this surprised Raven but she didn't show it.

"Of what?" She inquired.

"Of hurting someone." She didn't understand his concerns so he decided to elaborate. He sighed. "It's difficult to understand unless you've actually transformed into an ouzaroo or have witnessed one in action." He then proceeded to explain the transformation.

"An ouzaroo is basically a fifty foot ape. When a Saiyajin with a tail looks at the full moon of whatever planet they're on the transformation occurs automatically. Once they begin the transformation the only way to stop it is either to cut their tail off or destroy the moon."

"Why would you want to stop it?"

"From what I understand, that was the Saiyajins' main weapon when they cleared planets. They'd wait until it was time for that planet to have a full moon before they attacked it. Of course, a Saiyajin by the name of Bardock developed an energy blast that imitated the light of a full moon so the need for them to wait was eradicated."

"Why would they wait though? What kind of advantages does that form hold?"

"When a Saiyajin transforms, their power increases ten fold. Also, the ouzaroo is a rampaging beast driven purely by instinct. Whenever I transformed, I lost all control over myself and would attack anything that moved, my father included. The worst part about all of this though was the fact that though I had no control over that form, I was totally aware of my surroundings and what it was that I was doing. Slade says that I should be able to control it now but I'm not so sure. I can only hope he's right, not just for your guys' sakes but for the sake of this entire planet. The last Saiyajin with my kind of power to transform was too primitive to contain his power and he destroyed the planet he was on along with himself."

"That sounds like what I've heard about the legendary super Saiyajin. Was that the same person?" Gohan nodded his head solemnly.

"And that's exactly what I'm afraid of, that I'll end up just like that." He looked towards the sun and noticed that it was almost gone. "You'd better get inside, it's sunset and I don't want you out here when I transform."

"No. I'm staying out here and I'm going to help you control yourself if you have trouble."

"But you could get hurt and I don't want that." Raven crossed her arms in defiance.

"Nothing you say is going to change my mind. I'm staying out here and that's all there is to it." Gohan growled in frustration and threw his arms up in defeat.

"Fine, but you guys are going to get yourselves hurt or killed if you don't start listening to me. None of you have fought anything like the villains that I've had to face. I'm not boasting when I say that I'll be too much for you guys to fight." The sun was now no longer visible and the day was quickly turning to night.

"Go!" Gohan exclaimed. "Get out of sight until you're certain that I can control my transformed state." Raven nodded and flew up and landed on the roof of Titans tower. Gohan seemed satisfied by this and turned around to see that the last bits of light were giving way to the darkness. Slowly but surely the stars became visible, the moon following not too far behind. Gohan caught a glimpse of it and immediately felt his heart begin to race. He felt pure bliss as his blood quickened and his senses heightened. Then the transformation truly began. Pupils disappeared, muscles bulged to an impossible size and Gohan could feel his body changing. His breath quickened as his body began to expand and brown fur sprouted all over. Then something unexpected happened. Golden fire erupted around him as he involuntarily transformed into a super Saiyajin two. Brown fur changed to golden blond and the Earth quaked, almost as if in fear of the power being born. Where a teenager had once stood was now an enormous golden ape, at least where the fur was visible. Slade had apparently planned for such a transformation and had designed Gohan's uniform to expand like the body suits for Saiyajin armor did. Raven stared in awe at the incredible beast before her. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine that such a creature could exist. Even after hearing Gohan's description she was still surprised by it. Gohan let out a primal roar of rage and began beating his fists on his chest, creating small tremors at each contact. Raven slowly floated up behind him and reluctantly called out to him.

"Gohan?" He turned around to face her and sneered, revealing a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Raven nervously stared into two blood red eyes that reminded her of her father's four eyes of the same color. "Are you in control Gohan?" Raven was having a difficult time reading his emotions as they were fluctuating way too quickly for her. Gohan stared at her a moment before nodding his head. He reached a hand out to her and allowed her to land on it.

"Raven." His speech sounded like a cross between a deeper form of his normal voice and a growl. With time and practice he would be able to form sentences but for now, he could only manage single words.

"See? Despite the fact that I despise the man, I've never known Slade to say something unless he knows what he's talking about." Raven heard someone shout her name and she turned around to face the tower and saw that the Titans, Slade, Goku, Piccolo, and even Vegeta were watching them. She floated back down to the tower. She walked up to Starfire, who was cowering behind Robin and dragged her away from him.

"It's okay Star, he's totally in control. He's not going to hurt any of us. If he was going to attack, he'd have done it by now."

"I know, it is just that I have seen too many of these beasts ravaging planets full of innocents and it makes me nervous to see another one." Suddenly Gohan whirled around and batted aside an energy blast that seemingly came from out of nowhere. Gohan snarled as another energy blast came at him. He deflected it into the air and another golden ouzaroo stepped out of the city and jumped across the bay to land on the Titans' island. The two giant apes regarded each other for a moment before Gohan opened his mouth and let loose with an energy blast of his own. The new ape had anticipated this however and jumped over it and brought an outstretched fist down onto Gohan's head, temporarily stunning him. Gohan recovered and attempted to swipe at the beast but he missed and his arm was grabbed. The enemy ouzaroo smirked at him, revealing a snout full of razor sharp teeth and abruptly used those teeth on his arm. Gohan roared in pain as his opponent sunk its teeth into his arm and bit down to the bone. Gohan attempted to bash the ape on its head but it let go and he missed. A massive fist hit him in the face, causing him to see stars. Before he knew it he was on his back and the attacking Saiyajin was jumping on his gut. He doubled up but managed to roll out of the way as his attacker came back towards the ground. Even though he had managed to avoid the initial attack, he still wound up getting kicked in the ribs before he could get up. The pain in his side told him that he probably had at least two fractured ribs, possibly three. Gohan roared in fury and lunged at his attacker, only to lose his balance and fall to the ground as his target stepped to the side.

"Listen and listen closely kid." The words came out as a cross between a man's voice and a menacing growl. "I'm only going to say this once, stay out of my way. I can tell that you're the one who killed Frieza but Frieza was nothing compared to me." His speech was cut short as several explosions hit him on the back. He turned around and growled at the overgrown grasshopper looking thing floating before him.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Said Cell. "Gohan is mine to kill and mine alone. He owes me a fight and I'm not going to allow you to get in the way of that fight."

"And I will not allow you to harm my friend!" Starfire floated up next to Cell, having regained her courage." The ape snorted.

"How many times do I have to beat you grasshopper? It may be fun but it's starting to get annoying that you won't stay dead."

"So you're Broly?!" Cell backed up a bit out of fear but composed himself. Broly smirked.

"That's right! You've just answered the million dollar question. Your prize is your doom." Broly opened up his gigantic mouth and began charging an energy blast. Gohan noticed this and grabbed his legs and tugged as hard as he could, toppling the gigantic Saiyajin. Broly dissipated the blast as he fell and managed to catch himself on his hands and knees. Gohan struggled to his feet and slowly walked over to Broly. He stood over Broly and sneered down at him. Broly looked up and let loose an energy blast he'd been charging while waiting for Gohan. The blast struck Gohan point blank in the face, searing his flesh and knocking him back to the ground.

"Well it's been fun but I've got other matters to attend to right now so I'll see you later. That is if you're foolish enough not to heed my warning." These were the last words Gohan heard as he slipped into unconsciousness.

The new threat has revealed itself to be a Saiyajin named Broly. Any of you who've seen any of the Broly movies will know that Gohan isn't going to be having an easy time of it. Obviously I'm going to make Broly a lot stronger than he was in his movie since it wouldn't make much sense to have him show up only to be killed by a super Saiyajin 3 Goku. That would just be anti-climactic. Well? What did you think? Review and tell me.


	11. Chapter 11

This is a partial rewrite of chapter 11. It's exactly the same up to the point where Broly has Vegeta and Goku on the ground and from there it's totally different, but in my opinion better written than the last incarnation. It does however cut off a teeny bit earlier than it did before, but I'll just make up for that in the next chapter which I'm starting on as soon as I upload this.

Gohan and the others have returned to Earth only to find it in shambles. Piccolo and Raven were discussing Gohan when they noticed an attack within the city. They checked it out to find that Cell had assaulted some of the Earth's invaders. Cell called a truce between himself and Gohan and everyone headed back to Titans tower. Once there, Gohan transformed into a golden ouzaroo after seeing the full moon and was attacked by a second golden ouzaroo. Gohan has been knocked unconscious and the new enemy, now identified as Broly, has fled the scene. How is everyone going to continue on knowing the extent of their enemy's power? Read and find out.

Gohan awoke and found himself in a bed in a white room which he guessed to be the infirmary. He moved to get up but found that it was too painful so he just laid himself back down. He looked at his right arm and saw that it was heavily bandaged and his face also had bandages on it.

"Don't bother trying to get up yet." Raven said, appearing in the doorway which was directly across from his bed. Her hood was down. "You're far too banged up right now. In fact, I'm surprised that you're even awake."

"What…happened?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Gohan shook his head.

"You transformed but another giant ape showed up and beat you pretty badly. I thought for sure he was going to kill you but he just up and left for seemingly no reason."

"Well if it was another saiyajin then they probably want to fight me later so they can have a challenge. Typical saiyajin behavior." Raven chuckled.

"You see, saiyajins live for the three f words. Females, fighting, and food. In that order." Raven laughed at hearing this.

"That's funny."

"You should see how whipped my Dad and Vegeta are, it's sad really." Gohan said, grinning. This elicited another chuckle from Raven.

"Robin and Beast boy are the same way for Star and Terra. They worship the ground those two walk on."

"And I bet Robin doesn't expect anyone to notice does he?"

"Of course not. He makes it blatantly obvious but gets surprised whenever anyone says anything. It gets kind of annoying sometimes, especially when he tries to deny it." Gohan laughed.

"It's not surprising. He's too secretive for his own good. He needs someone to open him up. Someone like Star." Raven nodded.

"The mutual attraction is obviously there, it's just that both of them are too shy to make the first move."

"Thanks Raven."

"For what?"

"For being there for me, even when you could've been risking your life. It's a scary thing, facing something that big and knowing that it could crush you like an insect. I know, I've faced more than one of those beasts and none of them was friendly." Raven blushed a bit but turned her head so he couldn't see.

"Well, you're my friend and that's what friends do for each other isn't it?"

"Then let me thank you for being my friend. If you can remember from when you were in my mind, you guys are the first friends that I've had that I don't know because of my Dad. I mean, the guys back home are nice and all, it's just that I've always wanted friends to call my own you know?"

"Yeah, I see what you mean." They shared a comfortable silence but Goku walked in a few moments later, ending it.

"Hey Gohan! Glad to see you're awake. I would've given you sensu before but we didn't think we'd need any when we came here, but we did bring the next best thing though." Gohan raised an eyebrow at this.

"What's the next best thing?"

"I'm glad you asked son." Goku poked around at different pockets on his gi before finding what he was looking for. "Ah! Here it is." He pulled out a handheld rectangular case and opened it. Inside were several color coded capsules. Goku took one out and searched the room for a wide open area. When he found one on the far side of the room he walked over to it and clicked the capsule before tossing it. Raven was about to question his actions but decided against it when she saw the semi-large explosion. She was more than a little surprised when the smoke cleared to reveal a large, white machine with a porthole on the front and a panel of buttons next to the porthole.

"What is that?" She asked.

"It's a healing chamber. Bring Gohan over here and I'll set it up. A few hours in this baby should fix him up good." Raven used her powers to gently levitate Gohan over to where she and Goku stood, making sure to keep him upright to avoid causing him further injuries.

"Where'd you get that Dad? The last time I saw one of those was back on Namek."

"I guess that while we were off fighting Frieza, Bulma wandered into his ship and found one and the designs they used to repair it. I guess she upgraded them and built one for Vegeta so he could train more without having to worry about senzu beans."

"Uhhh…Why would you carry that around if you didn't even think you'd need senzu beans?" Goku sweat dropped.

"I kinda forgot I had it till now. Actually, Bulma gave it to me about a week ago, I just put it in my capsule case and forgot about it."

"Whatever, just put me in there so I can heal and be ready to fight next time our enemy decides to attack."

"Right." Goku walked over to the panel and pushed a few buttons, causing the hatch to slowly descend to the floor. Goku put Gohan in and put the breathing apparatus on him, which had dropped from the chamber's ceiling when the hatch was opened. He pushed a few more buttons and the hatch closed and the chamber filled with a clear liquid with a bluish tint, looking much like water.

"What is that stuff exactly?" Raven asked. "Somehow I doubt that it's water." Goku rubbed his chin for a moment, trying to remember.

"I think Vegeta said it was synthetic saiyajin DNA."

"Synthetic DNA huh? We should tell Cyborg about this thing, maybe he could design something similar for us." Neither Raven nor Goku noticed when Cyborg entered the room to check on Gohan. They did notice however, when he started panicking.

"Aw man, where'd he go? He couldn't have just gotten up in his condition! I'd better go get the others."

"Wait!" Raven interceded before the situation went farther than necessary. "Gohan's over here." Upon hearing this, Cyborg turned around to see them and hurried over to make sure nothing was wrong.

"What's this thing?"

"It's a healing chamber." Said Goku. "It's filled with synthetic Saiyajin DNA which will help Gohan heal faster. Cyborg began looking the device over.

"Hmm…I wonder if I could make something like this for humans. It would be really helpful if I could get it to work. Course you guys seem to know all about the super hero business."

"Oh boy do we. I've been fighting bad guys since I was a kid and as you know Gohan's received a lot of training too."

"Well, what made you guys decide to be heroes?"

"Well, most of us just do it because we like having Earth around."

"What do you mean?"

"Just about every bad guy we've ever faced has been out to either wipe out the human race or just plain destroy earth."

"Sounds like you guys have it rough." Goku chuckled.

"You don't know the half of it. You should see how badly some of us get banged up in our fights. And there's the small issue of how often some of us get killed." Cyborg's eyes widened at hearing this. Usually death wasn't a small issue. In fact, he couldn't recall a time when it was a small issue. And Goku spoke of it as though it happened to them regularly, and even more than once to the same people. But that was impossible…..right? Goku chuckled upon seeing his expression.

"We've got ways to make sure that death doesn't stay permanent. It's not like that for everyone in our universe. We just happen to have special privileges I guess you could say." Cyborg was surprised when Goku's expression suddenly changed to one of seriousness. "Why are you here? Leave Gohan alone." He was even more surprised when he heard a sinister chuckle from behind him.

"Now, now. Aren't I allowed to care what happens to my son? I'm merely here to check up on him." Goku turned around to face him, his face contorted in anger. Raven chose this time to speak up.

"There must be something wrong with you if you think for a second that we actually believe that you care about Gohan. Your kind care nothing for anyone but themselves."

"And besides," Goku added. "Gohan's my son, not yours."

"Have you forgotten already? I am you. You and I are one and the same, whether you want to accept it or not. Do you really think that I enjoy being associated with the likes of you? Don't flatter yourself. Your honor and self sacrifice sicken me. You are weak. However, I intend to make sure that the same thing doesn't happen to Gohan. I shall make him strong. Once I've cleansed his mind of your poisonous virtues, he shall be the most feared warrior in existence! Of course, that will have to wait until we deal with our more……immediate issues. I need Gohan in top condition if he's going to eliminate that other Saiyajin." Goku struggled to contain his anger. Even though he despised the man, Slade was his ally, at least momentarily. As much as he hated it they needed to work together if they were to take down this new threat. Anything he wanted to say was cut off as the tower's proximity alarm started going off.

"Aw crap!" Cyborg exclaimed. Goku, not quite knowing what the alarm meant, voiced the only response that popped into his head.

"Huh?" Cyborg stared at him for a second before answering.

"That's the tower's proximity alarm."

"You mean we're being invaded?" Cyborg nodded and took off running without another word, Raven following close behind. Goku also followed, though he paused in the doorway when he noticed that Slade hadn't moved. He glared at him before continuing on his way. When Goku arrived at the operations center, he saw that everyone else was already there, sans Slade, Gohan, Cell, and Vegeta. Of course no one expected otherwise.

"So what's going on? How many are there?" Cyborg asked worriedly. Robin answered, being the one checking the security cameras.

"I haven't been able to get a good enough glimpse, but it looks like there's only one. We have to hurry though; they're almost at the entrance." Having said that, Robin quickly made his way to the door followed closely by everyone else. They stayed a safe distance away from the door and prepared for battle.

"Be careful." Warned Goku. "This is the same guy that wiped the floor with Gohan." Robin looked at him, puzzled. He was about to ask Goku how he could know that, but thought better of it and returned his attention to the door. He cautiously opened it and jumped back when he saw the person on the other side. The guy at least didn't look threatening, in fact he looked like he belonged with a jeweler. He wore two earrings, two bracelets that covered almost his entire forearms each with a jewel in the center on top of the arm, and a large necklace that went down to the top of his chest, also with a jewel in the center. He stood as tall as Goku and didn't have much of a build in comparison. Needless to say the guy looked like a pushover, however looks can be very deceiving.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He asked suspiciously. The stranger smiled, though it was a smile that chilled the bones of everyone present, including Raven and Piccolo. This was not a smile of warmth or welcome or even cordiality. This was a smile tainted with an unimaginable bloodlust and with utter insanity. The stranger chuckled, though no humor could be found in it.

"I just wanted to see how badly I broke my new toy." His voice was deep and gruff and full of an inconceivable hate. Robin snarled.

"Gohan is going to be fine and he's not your toy. Once he's better we'll hunt you down and take you out." The stranger burst out laughing. His laughter was the most horrible thing anyone present had ever heard. It was twisted and churning with a hate so intense that most demons could not rival it.

"You fools! None of you can do anything to me! I am a God!" He laughed his vile laugh again, causing everyone to shudder in fear. Robin growled.

"Will you at least tell us your name?" The stranger smirked again.

"Alright. You might as well know the name of the guy who's gonna slaughter you. I'm called Broly." Broly took a mocking bow. When he stood up he looked as though he were pondering something. "You know what? I've decided to have a little fun. You might want to come out and see this. It'll light up the sky!" He motioned for everyone to come out and they did, wanting to just fight him and get it over with. In his right hand, Broly charged a fist sized energy blast and tossed it at the unsuspecting heroes in an instant, causing them all to scatter. However they looked up when they noticed that the blast had headed straight up right before reaching their previous location. They followed the blast with their eyes as it headed towards what could only be some kind of space vessel orbiting earth. "I've become bored with your friends up there, so I'm gonna liven up their day a bit." The blast continued on its intercept course and eventually meeting up with the object, hitting it and destroying it and everything within. The Titans gasped in horror.

"No way!" Exclaimed Beast boy.

"That was……" Cyborg started to say, but Robin finished for him.

"The watchtower. He just destroyed the Justice League." Goku looked on in horror.

"How could you?! Those people never did anything to you and yet you slaughtered them like flies!" He clenched and unclenched his fists in anger, which earned another laugh out of Broly.

"I was just having a little fun. Is that so wrong?"

"You monster!" Goku forced out through clenched teeth.

"What are you gonna do about it wimp? You are nothing to me." To emphasize his point, Broly launched himself at Goku faster than anyone could react and clothes lined him, instantly flooring him. He then struck out with his fist, stopping it mere centimeters from Goku's throat. At that moment all hell broke loose. Raven fired hundreds of darts formed out of telekinetic power, Piccolo charged up and fired an energy blast, Robin threw a handful of birdarangs, Terra tossed a large boulder, Beast boy morphed into a T-Rex, Starfire fired her eye beams, and Cyborg launched some of his shoulder mounted rockets. All of these attacks hit at the exact same moment, sending an immense cloud of dust and dirt into the air. Rather than waiting for the cloud to disperse, everyone rushed in and……abruptly flew back out to land unceremoniously on top of each other, Goku coming out last. The dust cloud cleared and revealed Broly dusting his hands off as though he'd just touched something disgusting.

"Is that all? Pathetic. Maybe I should put you out of your misery now before you embarrass yourselves even more." He stroked his chin as though in deep thought. "Or maybe I'll keep you alive until I get bored with you and then end you like I did those other chumps. Yeah, that's what I'll do!" With much grunting and groaning, everyone managed to get up and face Broly again.

"Is everyone okay?" Robin called out as he pulled his bo staff out and extended it. He received various responses to the affirmative and so he ran at Broly. He was already about half way there when Raven called after him.

"Wait Robin! That's not going to work!" Her plea however, fell on deaf ears as he'd already leapt up into the air and was bringing his staff down on Broly's head. Instead of moving to block or evade the blow, Broly instead just stood there and allowed Robin to land the blow. When it had become obvious that it had no effect, Robin attacked furiously, pummeling him with a flurry of attacks with his bo. When Broly tired of his efforts, he caught the bo with one hand and ripped it out of Robin's hands, crushed it into a ball and dropped it. Instead of gaping in fear as Broly expected, Robin merely growled and came at him even harder with his fists and feet. He lunged at Broly but was sidestepped and grabbed by the arm before being swung around like a lasso and tossed at Goku, slamming into him and sending them both to the ground. They quickly got back up and faced Broly, preparing for another attack. There was a thin line of blood running down the corner of Broly's mouth, which he abruptly licked up. Everyone stared in shock and Goku's face distorted in disgust.

"Ewwwwww! That was completely unnecessary!" Broly merely smirked in response and flew at Goku while he was distracted, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and swinging him into an unsuspecting Cyborg and then blasting them with an invisible shockwave of energy and covering them in a cloud of dust. He turned around when he started getting pummeled from behind by a barrage of starbolts and eye beams.

"My what a feisty one! I think I'm going to enjoy playing with you." Broly winked at Star, causing her to shudder. Robin put two birdarangs together to make a sword and came in swinging at Broly.

"Leave her alone!" He shouted as he swung his sword diagonally from the lower right. Broly caught the sword with two fingers on his right hand and flicked his wrist, snapping the sword in two. He then took the hilt of the sword and bashed Robin over the head with it, effectively knocking him out.

"Robin!" Star shouted and flew at Broly and threw a vicious uppercut at him which he caught with one hand. He then began squeezing her hand in his own until she yelped in pain and he threw his own uppercut in return, knocking the wind out of her and stunning her. He then cocked his head to the side to avoid a punch from Cyborg and grabbed his arm and squeezed it until he crushed it, destroying the delicate components within.

"Gyah! That was my good arm you punk!" All other complaints were cut off however when he was picked up and slammed into the ground, causing him to see stars. "Alright mommy I'd like those waffles and milk now please." He muttered before passing out. Broly frowned.

"Is this it? You guys are a bunch of weaklings. I was gonna let you live but maybe I should get rid of you now before I die of boredom. He grunted and golden light exploded around him. Goku quirked an eyebrow at what now stood before him. Instead of just golden hair like a normal super saiyajin, Broly's hair was now golden from the tips down to the middle where it turned a soft pink color down to the roots. He was left little time to ponder over this as his head was instantly snapped back and he was sent flying up into the air. With a burst of energy he stabilized himself and burst into super saiyajin. He flew down and landed in front of Broly and assumed a defensive stance.

"Alright, let's do this!"

"My aren't we in a hurry to die." Broly smirked confidently and powered up. The wind picked up to an incredible force and Raven had to struggle to keep herself and everyone else from being blown away in it and Goku dug his feet into the ground to keep standing.

"Man, this is worse than I thought." He thought to himself. "I won't be able to beat him like this. Guess I'll have to take it up a notch." He waited for Broly to stop powering up and flashed into super saiyajin 2. Now it was his turn to smirk confidently. He jumped back and flew at Broly, avoiding an energy blast but catching a punch to the face and crashing through one of the tower's walls. He quickly got up and flew back at Broly, this time managing to dodge the blows thrown at him and grab his head. He brought his knee up to meet Broly's face, smashing it into his forehead and dazing him. He took advantage of the moment and cupped his hands together in front of him and fired a small but high powered energy blast which knocked Broly back several feet and caused him to lose his balance and fall over. He got up and smirked at Goku.

"That's more like it! Now I can really have some fun. He fired two quick energy blasts at Goku, causing him to dodge to the side and giving Broly the opportunity to fly up to him, grab him by the neck, and smash him into the ground repeatedly, each time making a larger and larger crater and eliciting a cry of pain and some coughed up blood splashed onto his face. He flew back up into the air and charged a large energy blast. He tossed it down at Goku but another blast flew in from the side and caused it to explode prematurely. Goku, who by now had recovered and stood up, glanced over towards where the blast originated from and saw Vegeta, already powered up to super saiyajin 2, heading towards him. He glared at Broly when he landed.

"Nobody kills Kakarrot while I'm around. Destiny has reserved that pleasure for me." He smirked at Goku. "And just what do you think you're doing? Are you trying to escape our fight?" Goku smirked back.

"Wouldn't dream of it Vegeta. We've gotta be careful, there's something not right about this guy." A grunt was his only response.

"Let's see how not right he is when he's dead." Vegeta flew in at Broly.

"Wait Vegeta!" Goku's cry fell on deaf ears though, as Vegeta had already made up his mind and there was no changing it. Goku sighed, knowing the folly of what he was about to do and flew at Broly as well. Broly clapped his hands together in anticipation.

"Alright! Two victims now. Twice the fun." He licked his lips and waited for them to reach him. When they did he ducked under a punch from Vegeta and blocked a kick from Goku that had been aimed at his head. Vegeta flew up and came down at him with a foot extended but he jumped back and threw an energy blast that would've hit Vegeta had he not disappeared and reappeared behind Broly and used his energy to send him flying at a nearby Goku. Goku prepared to thrust an elbow at him but at the last second he righted himself and once again grabbed Goku by the neck and swung him like a bat at Vegeta who'd flown at him hoping to get him caught between Goku and himself. He hit Vegeta high and caused him to flip over backwards and land hard on a rock. He shouted in agony but was quickly silenced by Goku slamming down on his chest and knocking the wind out of him.

"K...Kakarrot." Vegeta managed to choke out.

"What is it?"

"This isn't working."

"I noticed."

"Can you ascend?"

"I...I don't know. I might not have enough energy." Vegeta growled.

"Well try it! We don't have any other option."

"You're gonna have to distract him, otherwise he'll be all over both of us as soon as we get up."

"You think I haven't thought of that already? Just make it quick, I don't know how long I can hold him off." They both rolled in opposite directions and jumped up simultaneously, Vegeta launching a quick and low powered energy blast to catch Broly's attention.

"So, you want to be the first one to die do you?" Vegeta turned his head and spat. He smirked upon facing Broly again.

"The day I get killed by you is the day I admit Ka...Goku is my better."

"So the little worm is confident is he? Let's see if you can live up to what you say." Broly cupped a hand at his side and thrust it forward, launching an energy blast at Vegeta who stepped to the side only to have the wind knocked out of him from a shoulder to the gut and then launched into the air by a point-blank energy blast. Before he could recover Broly appeared above him and brought a foot down into his gut, sending him crashing to the ground. He immediately got back up but stumbled a bit.

"Looks like you could use a hand." A voice said from behind him. Vegeta snorted.

"I don't need your help Namek! Now stay out of my way!" The distinct sound of a weighted cape and turban hitting the ground behind him caused him to roll his eyes in annoyance. "Bah! Do whatever you want! Just make sure not to get in my way." Piccolo yelled as he began powering up, small bolts of energy striking out at the air around him. Broly laughed at the site before him.

"Another one? This is going to be better than I thought. Why don't you bring some more of your friends to play? The more the merrier I always say!" He took to the air, flying hundreds of feet above their heads. He put his open palm face down over his left shoulder and brought it down so that it was level with his right hip, a thin line of ki following his hand's path.

"Die." Was all he said as suddenly thousands of ki needles erupted out of the line and rained down on Vegeta and Piccolo, moving so fast that while they were able to dodge most of them, some of them still hit their marks, leaving many small cuts over their bodies and in their clothes. Piccolo stepped in front of Vegeta once the rain of needles was over.

"Why don't you try this on for size!" He immediately began firing hundreds upon hundreds of energy blasts at Broly, not even one of them hitting him. Broly roared in laughter.

"Who taught you how to aim, a blind man?" Piccolo bared his fangs at him in a wide grin.

"Why don't you take a look around you before you start gloating?" Broly started when he looked to his left and saw a bunch of energy blasts and widened his eyes when he looked around and saw that he was surrounded on all sides. He scowled and glared down at Piccolo who smirked at him.

"Nowhere for you to run, this is the end!" Piccolo shouted as he spread his arms out to his sides. "Scattershot!" he brought his arms forward and doubled his fists together, causing hundreds of energy blasts to converge on Broly from all sides. When the smoke cleared, Broly was revealed, crossing his arms in front of himself for protection. He uncrossed his arms and scowled down at Piccolo.

"That wasn't very nice. I'll have to teach you some manners!" He brought his open palm back in front of his shoulder, but before he could create another storm of ki needles, an elbow smashed into him from behind and sent him plummeting towards Vegeta and Piccolo who fired energy blasts into his gut just as a kamehameha wave slammed into his back. Having been completely unprepared for the attack, Broly was unable to put up any kind of defense and therefore felt the full brunt of both hits. He plummeted to the ground and shakily got back to his feet.

"Did you think you were done with me already?" There was a snicker. "Fool."

"So, the giant grasshopper finally grows a backbone. It's about time."

"Why you..." Cell laughed. "I don't think so. That won't work on me this time." Both Broly and Cell landed on the ground in front of Vegeta and Piccolo. "I've got an idea. Let's see if he can take all three of us on at once." Broly laughed.

"Come one, come all. It makes no difference to me. Either way I'm going to slaughter you all."

"We'll see about that. Piccolo, Vegeta, what do you think?" They answered by rushing at Broly, Vegeta throwing a punch at his face and Piccolo going after his gut while Cell went after him from behind. Broly caught Vegeta's punch and grabbed Piccolo by the neck and swung them around at Cell who barely managed to stop in time to avoid being hit. Vegeta thrust his free arm forward and hit Broly in the face with an energy blast, surprising him and forcing him to let go. Cell took this chance to ram into Broly's back head first while Vegeta performed a roundhouse kick. Cell sent Broly flying into Vegeta's kick which sent him spinning out of control. Piccolo flew after him, catching up and smashing his doubled fists down onto the spinning Broly, sending him several feet down into the ground. Broly screamed in rage and exploded out of the crater he'd created. Breathing heavily and seething with rage, he turned to the three fighters and cupped his hand by his side.

"That's enough! You're all dead." He charged an enormous green energy blast in his hand and tossed it at them, growling when a blur appeared in the way and sliced the ball in half, sending one half to explode harmlessly on the ground and the other flying off into the distance before detonating. Standing before Broly was a man with a waste length mane of golden hair and a raging storm of energy bolts discharging around him. Goku had ascended.

Alright, Super Saiya-jin Broly is on the rampage but apparently is having a bit of difficulty beating the combined strength of Vegeta, Piccolo and Cell. What's he going to do now that Goku's back in the fight and stronger than ever? Also, will Gohan be able to heal in time to join the fight? Or will Goku and the others annihilate Broly before he's done? Or maybe Broly just might have a trick up his sleeve that not even a Super Saiya-jin three Goku can stand up to. All this and more on the next chapter of Despair.


	12. Chapter 12

Just a warning before you start reading this. I rewrote chapter 11 from the point where Broly had Goku and Vegeta on the ground and they were discussing whether or not Goku could ascend to Super Saiya-jin three, so you may want to go back and read it again before moving on to this chapter.

Broly stared at Goku's new form curiously and smirked.

"I hope that new form has given you more than just a bunch of hair because if it hasn't..." Broly suddenly found himself retching from the blow to his gut that he hadn't even seen coming, but who'd hit him? Kakarot was...fading away? Broly blinked in surprise. He hadn't even seen Goku move from his spot. His thoughts were cut off as a fist was brutally smashed into his face and he was grabbed by the arm as he began to rocket away from the force of the hit. Broly swung his other arm around in an attempt to knock Goku out, but he just let go of Broly's arm and jumped back a bit. Broly took this opportunity to jump at Goku and launch a vicious assault of kicks and punches, but somehow never managed to land a single hit. He threw a punch at Goku's face but he just brushed it aside with a forearm so Broly brought a knee up but he jumped back and avoided it. Broly growled a bit and threw another punch but Goku just tilted his head to the side.

"Why...can't...I...hit...you?!" Broly grunted out in frustration, accentuating each word with a punch or kick. This time Goku didn't even bother dodging, he just blocked them all with one arm, yawning boredly as he did so. Broly roared in anger.

"You insect! I'll crush you into the ground and grind your bones to dust!" Goku chuckled.

"You'll have to hit me first." Rather than getting angry or attacking as Goku had expected, Broly merely jumped back a few feet and laughed that creepy laugh.

"I can arrange that. Alright ladies, prepare to face your worst fears." Broly began grunting in concentration and was soon yelling to the heavens as more and more energy began pouring out of him. Goku decided to put whatever he was doing to a stop and cupped his hands at his side.

"Kaaa..." Broly's yell began to sound more like a tortured scream as his power rose to greater and greater heights, quickly catching up to Goku's Super Saiya-jin three power. "Meeee..." The ground began trembling with such fury that not even the worst earthquake could match it. "Haaaa..." A sphere of green energy surrounded Broly as his muscle mass began to expand to gargantuan proportions. "Meeeee..." A shockwave of energy rushed out from Broly that knocked Cell, Vegeta and Piccolo off their feet and nearly managed to do the same to Goku, who now had a blue energy wave larger than his own head nestled between his hands. "Haaaaaaaaaa!" Simultaneously, Goku launched his kamehameha wave and Broly seemingly exploded from the sheer amount of power his transformation granted him. The blue energy wave rushed towards Broly with amazing speed, but simply vanished into thin air upon touching the green sphere surrounding him. Goku's eyes widened in surprise. That couldn't be good...

Upon seeing Broly's new form Goku, Cell, Vegeta and Piccolo gaped in horror. He now stood at least ten feet tall with a build that made him look like a mountain of flesh and his eyes were pure white, having no pupils or irises and his hair had changed from having a pink/golden color to being a yellow-greenish color. Vegeta fell to his knees in fear.

"This...can't be. He's the legendary Super Saiya-jin."

"But Vegeta...we're Super Saiya-jins too, so what makes him so special?"

"You don't understand. The power of the Super Saiya-jin, the power we possess, is nothing but a shadow in comparison with the power of the true legend. His power has no limit, it will just keep rising and rising until it consumes the entire universe." He looked over at Goku, who shuddered at the look of pure terror on his face. "We were all finished the moment we stood against him." Cell scowled down at Vegeta.

"Well now, what have we here? I never thought I'd see the day that Vegeta became a coward." He walked over to Vegeta and kicked him to the ground. "You're pathetic. Get out of here and let the real warriors fight." Vegeta made no response other than talking to himself.

"He's a fool. They're all fools. He's the legendary Super Saiyajin and he'll annihilate us all." Cell just snorted and turned to face Broly.

"This is too much guys, we have to take him into the city where nobody will get hurt." Goku spoke up. "We're going to take this fight somewhere else, this place is too small." He called out to Broly who chuckled.

"It doesn't matter if you fight me here or anywhere else on the planet. Once I finish you insects off I'm going to take those kids out and then the rest of this mud ball of a planet, so I guess I can let you have a last wish." Goku took off towards the city followed by Cell and Piccolo.

"We must go with them Robin! They may need our assistance."

"What's the point Star? None of my weapons work and none of the rest of you are strong enough or powerful enough to even scratch that monster. If you went with them you'd just get in the way."

"But Robin this is our city. How can we do nothing while they risk their lives to protect it?"

"Star's got a point Robin. Look, maybe you, Cyborg and Beast boy should stay here but Star and I have powers that could be put to use even if it's just as a distraction or to buy some time." Robin waved a hand dismissively.

"Fine, do whatever you want." He sighed. "Just be careful out there.

"What about me? I've got powers too you know."

"Well, if you want to come with us then you can."

"No! You've got to stay here Terra!" Terra glared at Beast boy.

"I'm not staying. After what I did to this city and to you guys it's the least I can do." She put a finger to BB's lips before he could put up another protest. "You all may have forgiven me, but I still have to do something to show how serious I am, even if I'm just proving it to myself." Beast boy sighed and slumped his shoulders, not being able to think of even a halfway decent argument. Terra smiled. "I knew you'd understand BB. Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush furiously.

"Yeah well, I still don't like it. You'd better stay safe Terra."

"Don't worry." She repeated. A chunk of earth lifted up out of the ground underneath her, keeping her afloat. Her, Raven and Starfire headed off in the general direction that Goku and the others had taken Broly in.

The streets were eerily quiet, with empty stores lining the sidewalks and empty cars scattered about. Goku landed on one such street followed by Broly, then Cell and Piccolo. Broly smirked in anticipation.

"Now, where were we? Oh right, I was gonna squash you like the bugs you are." He stood there with his fists clenched at his sides, eagerly awaiting the massacre he was going to unleash on the fools before him. Goku tensed and got into a fighting stance. The two stared each other down for a moment and before they engaged Goku spoke.

"I want you two to stay out of this fight unless it's absolutely necessary for you to get involved got it?" Piccolo answered in the affirmative but Cell disagreed.

"I don't take orders from you Goku. Don't pretend that you suddenly care about my well being. We are still enemies and that will never change. I will attack when I feel I want to attack and not any later." Goku didn't respond. He merely stared at Broly a moment longer before disappearing. He reappeared in front of Broly and jumped up to try and get a knee to his face, but Broly was prepared and brought a massive hand up to stop him. This did not deter Goku and he swung his other leg around, smashing it into the side of Broly's head and causing him to stumble sideways a couple steps. Goku dropped low and swept his legs around in an attempt to trip him up, but he jumped back and brought a fist into a downward arc. Goku instantly dropped to the ground and rolled to the side, avoiding Broly's fist by mere inches. His eyes widened at the size of the hole left in the ground and he gulped. Broly smirked at his shocked expression and moved with surprising speed for his size to wrap a hand around the top of Goku's head and pick him up. Goku clawed at his massive hand but couldn't break his grasp. Broly laughed at his futile attempt and slammed him head first into the ground before tossing him like a rag doll. Goku skidded to a stop at Cell's feet, having left a crater from his impact point to where he'd stopped. He shook his head to clear his vision and got back to his feet. Goku frowned.

"I don't understand it. With that much muscle mass he shouldn't even be able to touch me, but he's at least as fast as I am and maybe even faster. It doesn't make any sense." Piccolo growled.

"What is he?"

"What am I puny Namek? I am unbeatable. I am never ending. I am immortal. I am a god!" Broly erupted into a bout of insane laughter that chilled everyone present to the bone. He growled as hundreds of green energy blasts assaulted his back before Starfire flew overhead to land next to Goku as a rain of rocks and pebbles fell on his head. Terra flew by and leapt off her rock before changing its course to fly at Broly who flattened a palm towards it and blew it apart with energy. Terra compensated for this quickly and took control of the thousands of pieces of jagged rock that came about as a result and flung them at Broly. He fired energy blast after energy blast at them but couldn't get them all and he got pelted with several hundred, leaving many small cuts and scrapes all over his bare chest and arms. Before he could say or do anything, a black beam of telekinetic energy slammed into him from the side and sent him into the wall of a nearby store, collapsing the wall and part of the roof on top of him.

"That was a nice entrance guys, but you should be with your friends, not here. We can't guarantee your safety if you stick around."

"We understand that," Raven spoke up for all three of them "but since out of the Titans we're the most capable of fighting him we felt we should be here, even if all we can do is distract him while you charge a technique." Before Goku could say anything, The store that had collapsed on Broly exploded in a brilliant yellow light, the rubble instantly incinerating from the heat of the blast. Amidst the chaos stood Broly, with a large gash on his face and bleeding from the corner of his mouth. He wiped the blood off his mouth and snarled at the fighters before him.

"You're all going to pay for that!" He smirked as he spread his arms out at his sides, palms facing away from him and began charging a sphere of energy in front of his chest. It quickly grew to the size of his head and he bent his arms so that his palms were facing each other. He then pushed his hands closer together so that one was on each side of the blast. Energy began crackling around the sphere and Broly's smirk grew bigger.

"I was going to play around with you for a little longer but I've grown bored of playing with you insects and I have better things to do than waste my time with you. I hope you enjoy your lives in the next dimension!" Broly began grunting with effort and slowly but surely pushed the energy blast farther out in front of him so that his palms were now facing out towards Goku and the others. With an insane laugh Broly tossed the energy sphere directly at Goku, who told everyone to hold hands. Seeing the look on Goku's face silenced any questions from the girls and they immediately did as told. Goku placed a hand on Piccolo's shoulder and put two fingers to his forehead. Everyone but Cell, who already knew instant transmission disappeared from sight. Cell scowled at Broly before following suit, teleporting himself to where he could sense Goku's energy.

Only one word could be used to describe the explosion that Broly's energy blast had created. Massive. From hundreds of feet in the air, Goku and the others watched as a large chunk of the city went up in a ball of fire the size of a small nuclear blast complete with mushroom cloud. The girls' eyes widened in horror at seeing their beloved city being decimated. Starfire covered her mouth with her hand and barely contained a scream as she nearly broke down crying.

At Titan's tower Cyborg had to pick Robin and Beast boy up by their shirts to keep them from being blown away by the hurricane force winds that suddenly ripped out of the city and tested the structural integrity of the Titans' home. After the winds had gone, Cyborg set Robin and Beast boy down and checked a live satellite photo of the city using the control panel on his arm. What he saw caused him to pale considerably.

"What was that Cyborg?" Robin asked, afraid of what he might hear. When Cyborg spoke his voice was so low that it was barely audible.

"You guys...might want to take a look at this." Robin and Beast boy gasped at what the picture showed. Broly's energy blast had taken out a third of the city.

"Is everyone alright?" Goku asked, receiving affirmative responses all around except, of course, from Cell who simply didn't answer at all.

"That much of the city will take years to rebuild and he just...destroyed it like nothing. What is this guy?" Terra's voice was barely above a whisper.

"That's nothing compared to what he's really capable of. That's why I've been trying to keep you kids out of it. If he really wanted to, Broly could just blow this planet up and be done with it. All he'd need was a spaceship to get him off the planet and give him a breathable atmosphere. Don't worry about it though. We'll stop him...somehow."

"Yes well, we're not going to accomplish anything if we just stand here and talk." Without another word Cell flew back down towards where he could sense Broly. Everyone else just kind of looked at each other for a moment before following him. Broly frowned upon seeing them.

"So you're still alive are you? You just don't know when to quit." Without warning he disappeared and seemingly instantly Piccolo fell over unconscious, a gaping hole going all the way through him from a laser thin beam of energy. The remaining fighters whirled around to see a smirking Broly.

"Whoops, looks like I broke my toy. I guess I'll have to find a new one." Goku growled and flew in at Broly with a punch aimed at his gut. The blow was blocked so he feinted a right hook and when Broly took the bait Goku again aimed at his gut, but Broly brought his own fist forward and the two collided, creating a shockwave from the force of the collision. They both brought their other fist forward, creating another shockwave and opened their hands and interlocked their fingers so they could push against each other in a test of strength. Needless to say, Goku quickly found himself being pushed backwards before Broly suddenly let go and struck his arm out to the side. He slammed his arm into Goku's neck and closed his arm around it, effectively trapping him. Goku choked as Broly began applying pressure to his neck, effectively cutting off his air supply.

Despite the fact that he would've loved nothing more than to see Goku die at this very moment, Cell knew that he could not defeat Broly on his own and so decided to intervene on Goku's behalf. He ran at Broly and swiped an arm at his neck, but Broly ducked under it and firmly planted his fist in Cell's gut. Cell gagged and gagged blood up on Broly's arm before doubling over the fist and slumping to the ground on his hands and knees. Broly laughed at him and kicked him in the side, planting a foot on his back after knocking him to the ground. Broly could see the girls preparing their own attack but decided to have some fun with them.

"Now I wouldn't go trying anything funny if I were you. One wrong move and it's over for your friends here." Starfire gasped, Terra growled and Raven narrowed her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Raven asked. "What do you have to gain from all this?" Broly broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Gain? I have nothing to gain at all. I'm just doing this because I can. I do it because it amuses me and for no other reason. That's why I had to kill that worthless father of mine. With all of his control and his orders it wasn't fun any more. But now with him out of the way, I can do whatever I please and there's nobody to stop me!" Goku tried to take advantage of his momentary distraction and put up a weak attempt to break free from Broly's iron-clad grip before passing out from lack of oxygen, his hair fading back to normal. He tossed Goku to the ground in disgust.

"It's no fun if they pass out, I'll just have to focus my attention on the giant grasshopper." Broly increased the pressure being put on Cell, eliciting a cry of pain.

"Let go of me you cretin! I'll make you pay dearly for this!" Broly laughed and kicked him hard in the side, sending him crashing into Goku. Broly pointed an open palm at the two and began charging energy into it.

"You know what? I think I'll just finish you two off now. I've still got one more toy left to play with before I wipe this pathetic planet from existence. Broly suddenly had to duck as a red beam of energy whizzed past his head. He growled and turned to his left to see who had dared interrupt him. Before him stood Slade with about twenty of his drones, each of which was armed with an energy blaster.

"Attack." Was all Slade said before the drones scattered in every direction to surround Broly. Slade stalked forward, anticipating the kill. The drones all attacked at once, some using their blasters and others putting their blasters away in favor of using their claws. Three or four of the unarmed ones leapt at Broly, swiping at him with jagged claws and avoiding his return blows with amazing agility. Three or four of the armed drones saw openings and fired their blasters, burning into his flesh and causing him to roar in pain. A drone leaped at him with a claw extended, ready to slice his head off but he caught it in midair and crushed its neck, dropping the twitching android to the ground and crushing it beneath his foot. Several more energy blasts hit him, bringing him down on one knee. Slade held up a hand, motioning for the drones to stop. Once Slade was sure he'd been obeyed, he circled Broly like a predator about to strike its prey. When he was behind Broly he looked over his shoulder at him before whirling around to kick him in the back, sending him flying several feet. Broly growled and stood back up, only to be knocked back down to his knees by another barrage of blaster fire. Slade calmly walked towards him.

"This is my city." He began. "For years I have been gathering resources for my army and planning how I would go about taking it and after many tries I have yet to succeed. However, I still intend to take it." he paused for a moment. "This is my city," He repeated. "And nobody can destroy my city but me." He turned his back on Broly and began walking away, waving a hand in the air as he did so.

"Kill him." Once again blaster fire came at Broly from all directions, except this time all of the drones were firing their blasters, having learned not to get too close to him. Broly barely managed to dodge their fire, getting more and more agitated as he went. Finally, after getting hit by three different blasters, he flew up into the air and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Enough!" He shouted as he thrust his arms out to his sides. Starfire saw this and quickly flew over to Goku and picked him up before joining Terra who had an unconscious Piccolo lying next to her on a boulder large enough to accommodate both of them. Raven tried to get Cell but he refused, weakly staggering to his feet and floating a few feet above the air. They quickly sped away from the ever growing dome of destruction that threatened to envelope them. They managed to stop once they got several yards away.

"What're we gonna do guys? There's nobody left to fight him but us, and there's no way we can beat him!" Terra was panicking.

"Calm down Terra. Letting our fear get control of us isn't going to help the situation any."

"Well what is?" Terra had calmed down a lot, but was still shaking slightly. "Gohan is still healing and other than him Vegeta is the only one left that is able to even remotely stand a chance against that monster and he's too scared to fight."

"Look!" Star shouted suddenly, pointing to where they knew Broly to be. They looked to see what she was pointing at to see that Slade was fighting Broly, though not doing a very good job of it.

"We have to think of something. If we just run out there and attack him we might as well be writing our death wish but if we don't do anything, it's the same thing."

"I think I can help you with that." Raven's eyes widened and all three girls turned around to see none other than Gohan, back in his purple gi and undershirt. Raven frowned at seeing him.

"Why are you out of the healing chamber? You still have a couple more hours to go before you're in any condition to fight." Gohan rolled his eyes slightly.

"I'm glad to see you too Raven. Actually, all my injuries are healed now, so I'm good to go." Raven looked him up and down, not seeing any signs of his previous battle with Broly's ouzaroo form.

"Well, since you're here I guess it couldn't hurt. Things are looking pretty bad right now."

"I can see that." Gohan took a look at the unconscious forms of Piccolo and Goku and the severely beaten Cell, who just glared at him. "Where's Vegeta?" Terra's brow furrowed in confusion.

"As soon as Broly made that weird transformation, he lost his nerve and began muttering something about a legendary Super Saiya-jin. We haven't seen him since Goku brought the battle over here. I don't get it. That seems...out of character for him." Gohan shrugged.

"It is, but I've never tried to understand Vegeta. He probably just needs some time to gather his thoughts. I'm sure he'll be back."

"What about Slade? Are you going to help him or not?" Gohan simply nodded and flew over to Broly, landing behind him. He was about to bring a foot crashing down on an unconscious Slade's head but Gohan caught his attention.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Broly turned around and smiled at the site of Gohan.

"Well now, looks like the fun can really start now that you're here. I was getting bored with these weaklings." Gohan's answer was to power up to Super Saiya-jin two.

"You've caused enough trouble Broly. Leave now or I'll have no choice but to finish you." Broly burst into a fit of laughter.

"Do you really think you can beat me? Take a look at what happened to your friends when they tried to stop me. I am a god of death and I am unstoppable!"

"Well then, if you're a god of death then you belong in hell. Allow me to show you the way there." Smirking, Gohan got into a fighting stance. Both fighters flew at each other, throwing a punch at each other's faces. Both fists connected and they rocketed away from each other, Broly righting himself with his energy and Gohan digging his arms and legs into the ground to slow himself down. He'd barely begun to stand up when Broly was suddenly over him, his knee in Gohan's gut. Gohan gagged and doubled over the knee, but recovered quickly enough and rammed his shoulder into Broly's own unprotected gut. Broly also doubled over and could do nothing when with a shout Gohan blasted him up into the air. Gohan quickly followed after him and attempted to get behind him, but Broly was ready and intercepted him, blocking the blow Gohan had prepared upon seeing him move. Both fighters suddenly erupted into a storm of kicks and punches, ascending higher and higher as they tried to find holes in each other's defenses. Broly doubled his fists and brought them down towards Gohan's head but he disappeared at the last second and reappeared behind him with a sweeping kick aimed at his neck, but Broly also disappeared.

Acting on instinct alone, Gohan spun around and extended an arm to catch a fist aimed for the back of his neck. He then ducked and swung the opposite way, hoping to smash into Broly's side but he'd seen the move coming and caught his fist. What Broly didn't expect however was Gohan flipping over his head and smashing both feet into his back, sending him back towards the ground at an alarming speed.

Spreading his arms out to his sides, Broly exerted his energy and stopped himself, still over twenty feet in the air. He quickly launched himself back at Gohan who got into a defensive stance. Seconds before impact, Broly disappeared and reappeared behind Gohan, grabbed him, and spun him around so fast that he quickly became disoriented. Broly caught Gohan, stopping his spinning and grabbed him by the head, flipping him so that his head was pointed towards the ground. He then grabbed him by the arms and flew back up to about fifty feet before allowing himself to go into a free fall. Once they'd reached a speed and distance from the ground that Broly didn't think Gohan could recover from, he raised Gohan above his head and threw him towards the ground as hard as he could. Gohan could only watch in horror as the ground sped closer and closer to him. Seconds before hitting the ground, Gohan curled himself into a ball, hoping to minimize his injuries. He hit the ground with unimaginable force, crashing through rock and dirt to create a crater over a hundred feet deep and several feet in diameter.

Groaning, Gohan got to his feet and looked himself over to assess the damage. His gi was no longer much more than rags and he had many cuts and gashes on his arms and torso, and even a few on his forehead. He floated back up and landed in front of Broly.

"Awwww, did that hurt?" Broly asked with mock sympathy before erupting into a bout of laughter. "I guess next time I should make sure you can't get back up." He said, smirking. Gohan scowled at him.

"I won't go down so easily." He ran at Broly and suddenly dropped to the ground so that he was sliding towards Broly's legs. Broly jumped into the air and charged a green energy blast, firing it point blank into Gohan's chest. Gohan screamed in pain as the energy burned his flesh, leaving a nice large burn to go with the cuts and scrapes he'd already received. Ignoring the ache in his chest, Gohan leaped to his feet. He immediately disappeared and reappeared behind Broly and swung a foot around, but Broly caught it and slammed him into the ground before tossing him into the air and hitting him with an energy blast as he peaked out in height. Just as Gohan was about to hit the ground, Broly was suddenly there, smashing his fist into Gohan's throat, nearly crushing his windpipe.

Gohan choked, coughing up blood as he lay there on the ground clutching his abused throat. Broly stood towering over him, an arrogant smirk on his face.

"I'll admit, you're way better than those other fools, but you're still nothing to me and it's time for you to say goodbye." He pointed an open palm at Gohan and charged an energy blast, readying himself for the kill. He growled in annoyance as hundreds of rocks and energy blasts pelted his back. "When will you three ever learn? You haven't managed to even scratch me yet but you still keep coming at me. You're as bad as roaches. And what do we do with roaches? We squash them!" Broly turned around with a blood thirsty grin on his face to see a scowling Raven, Terra and Starfire. Raven spoke for all three of them.

"Nobody hurts my friends." Broly chuckled at the look in her eyes.

"And what do you plan to do about it missy? For all their weakness, those other guys were gods compared to you and here I am, a god among gods and you think you can take me down? You don't stand a chance in hell of taking me out." Raven chuckled.

"If only you knew what you were saying." She thrust her palms forward and a black orb of telekinetic energy formed between them. A beam of the same color shot out of the orb and slammed into Broly's chest, doing nothing more than making him take a couple steps back. Star and Terra took this as the signal to attack so Star fired her eye beams at him and Terra brought a rather jagged looking boulder out of the ground and flung it at him. A green sphere of energy surrounded Broly, causing Star's eye beams to explode harmlessly and the boulder to disintegrate upon contact. As soon as the shield had dropped, Terra rushed forward and launched a yellow burst of energy at Broly who merely batted it right back at her. Eyes wide with shock, Terra could do nothing as the blast knocked her to the ground hard and knocked her out.

"Masenko...ha!" a massive beam of yellow energy slammed into Broly's back, knocking him off his feet and carrying him several yards away. He grunted at feeling the rather large burn on his back and snarled that someone had dared hurt him. Whirling around and charging energy in his hand at the same time, Broly flung the blast with all his might at the unsuspecting Gohan who launched his own blast at it, only to have it swallowed up by Broly's energy. Knowing he didn't have enough time to do anything else, Gohan crossed his arms in front of his face, but looked up when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and felt himself being flown to safety. He lowered his arms and looked up to see Vegeta. Vegeta let go and they lowered themselves to the ground.

"Where's that clown you call a father?"

"Dad and Piccolo are unconscious and Cell is too beat up to fight." Vegeta scowled.

"Leave this freak to me now." Without waiting for a reply Vegeta launched himself at Broly while Star and raven tried to get him from behind. With a shout Broly blew all of them away with an exertion of his energy.

"Haven't you weakened him at all brat?" Gohan shook his head.

"He's just too powerful." Vegeta pointed an open palm at Broly, pointing his thumb inwards.

"Big Bang attack!" A blue orb of energy erupted out of his palm and towards Broly who simply caught it in one hand and crushed it. Vegeta gaped in surprise. He then cupped his hands at his side, leaving a few inches of space between them and charged a purple beam of energy between them. He thrust them forward and launched it at Broly. "Gallick gun fire!" Broly launched his own green wave at it, quickly matching it in power and even more quickly overtaking it, speeding back towards Vegeta. He didn't even see it coming before it collided with him, obliterating his armor and knocking him over backwards. Gohan rushed over to Vegeta to see if he was okay but was just brushed aside as Vegeta weakly got back on his feet.

"Stay out of this! I'll take him down or die trying." Gohan growled.

"Don't be an idiot Vegeta! My dad couldn't take him out when he was a Super Saiya-jin three and working with Piccolo and Cell. What makes you think you can do any better?" Vegeta grunted but said nothing. As much as he hated to admit it the brat had a point.

"Fine! Just stay out of my way!" together they flew at Broly, smashing their fists into his face simultaneously and sending him flying backwards. He quickly righted himself and launched an energy blast out of each hand, one at Vegeta and the other at Gohan. He hadn't expected Star to pick that moment to punch him in the back, but he barely even felt the blow and just reached behind his back and grabbed her by the throat. He swung her over his back and head first into the ground, knocking her unconscious. He tossed her aside and once again focused on Vegeta and Gohan, who had both dodged his blasts. He looked around for Raven but she was nowhere in sight.

"Heh, the little wench must've gotten scared and ran away. Well, at least now all the meaningless distractions are out of the way." He looked at Gohan for a moment, seemingly contemplating something. He smirked and was suddenly just a few feet behind Vegeta and Gohan charging a large green energy blast. They both felt the heat and turned around just in time to see him launch the blast, leaving them no time to react. Time seemed to stand still as the blast sped closer and closer to Gohan. Gohan had already resigned to his fate when Raven suddenly teleported in front of Gohan just in time to keep the blast from hitting Gohan. She wasn't so lucky however as the blast immediately exploded and she screamed in agony before crumpling to the ground. Broly scowled for a second before roaring with laughter. Vegeta simply glared at Broly and Gohan stared at Raven in shock before kneeling down next to her. He checked her pulse to find that it was dangerously slow and her breathing was too shallow. He shook her in an attempt to wake her up and when that failed he tried slapping her a few times. Her eyes fluttered open and she coughed weakly.

"G...Gohan?" Gohan smiled down at her, ignoring the fact that her energy was fading rapidly. She was going to be okay, she had to be okay.

"Why'd you do that? You could've died!" Raven laughed bitterly.

"I...had to. I couldn't...let you die."

"But...there had to have been another way. I don't want you risking your life for me like that anymore, got it?" Raven coughed up some blood and laughed weakly.

"Doesn't look like that'll be an issue anymore."

"Don't say that! You're going to be fine! I..." He was cut off as she put a finger to his lips.

"It's for the best. The Earth will be safer once I'm gone."

"Don't talk like that Raven! This city needs you, the Titans need you...I need you." The last part was barely above a whisper. "You understand me better than anyone Raven. You understand what it means to fear your own power." Raven shook her head.

"You...don't understand. My father...the prophecy..." She winced as her body was suddenly wracked with pain.

"What are you talking about? What prophecy?" Her strength fading, Raven uttered one final phrase.

"Gohan, I'm...sorry." Her eyes glazed over, staring lifelessly up at Gohan. Raven was dead. Desperately, Gohan pressed his lips to hers and exhaled, then pushed on her chest in an attempt to get her to breathe. He put his ear to her mouth and when he couldn't hear her breathing tried again. As he was about to try a third time he felt someone grasp the back of his shirt. He shot whoever it was a hateful glare and was backhanded for his trouble.

"Snap out of it you fool! She's dead!"

"Don't you dare say that!" He spat venomously. "She's just having trouble breathing..." His cheek stung as once again Vegeta backhanded him.

"She.Is.Dead. Now stop whimpering like a baby and take it out on the one that killed her!" Gohan stopped for a moment before turning his head to glare at Broly. Vegeta dropped him and he clenched his fists so hard that blood began oozing from where his nails cut into his flesh. The sight of the monster that had killed Raven drove Gohan into a bloodthirsty rage. He threw his arms down to his sides and a blood curling scream tore itself from his throat as his power rocketed to new heights. Vegeta stood there in shock and was blown off his feet as a shockwave of power erupted from out of Gohan.

Vegeta got back to his feet and could only gape in shock at what was happening to Gohan. His body had grown in size and matured to give him a look that he shouldn't have for at least another eight years. That wasn't the only change though, as his golden hair now reached down to his waist and his eyebrows disappeared while his muscles became far more pronounced. With a final scream, Gohan completed his transformation, though at the moment he was unaware of what was going on.

"Where am I?" Was the first thought that popped into Gohan's mind. One minute he was sure he was staring Broly down and now he was surrounded by darkness. Seemingly out of nowhere the area lit up, forcing Gohan to look down at his feet. His eyes became as wide as saucers as he realized he was standing on a giant red hand. He heard a rumbling chuckle and looked up to stare into four yellow eyes. Gohan couldn't help but take a step back in fear from the aura of sheer power the being before him was giving off. "Who...are you? Where am I?"

"Who I am and where you are do not matter young one. All that matters is why I brought you here."

"Well then, why?"

"Because I know of the events happening on Earth, and I wish to aid you in getting rid of the menace that now walks it." Gohan narrowed his eyes suspiciously. This being reeked of evil so why would it want to help?

"What's in it for you?" The being laughed with amusement.

"I know you question my motives, and let me assure you they are not what you would call pure. However at this point in time it is my best interest that Raven and the Earth be left in good condition. Gohan's eyes fell, remembering the events that led up to his being here in the first place. His eyes brimmed with tears and he nearly broke down sobbing.

"Do not cry young one, for that is merely a temporary setback which I can fix at any time." Gohan's eyes widened.

"You mean..."

"That's right, I can give her life once more, and I intend to as soon as the one you call Broly is vanquished. It would do no good for Raven to resume her life only to be killed again. To that end I wish to make you an offer." Gohan narrowed his eyes again but nonetheless listened to what the figure before him had to say. "If you vow to exterminate Broly, I will give you the power you need to do it. Just now you underwent a new transformation to the same level that your father is at, however it will not be enough." Gohan ground his teeth in anger at the thought of Broly. The idea of ridding the universe of that monster pushed all doubts and questions out of his mind.

"Alright. Give me power and I'll pay Broly back for what he's done. I just have one question."

"Very well, what is your question?"

"If you want Broly out of the picture so badly, why do you need me to get rid of him for you?"

"Because child, in your world my influence is severely limited. However there is nothing keeping me from sending a...messenger so to speak. Is that all?" Gohan nodded and suddenly found himself once again staring at Broly, only now something seemed a little different. He looked down and saw that he'd grown a couple feet until he was almost as tall as his dad or Piccolo. His musings were quickly cut off however as an exquisite pain suddenly erupted throughout his body. He yelled in agony as he felt like his body was burning away from the inside.

"What's going on brat?" Vegeta asked, more than a little concerned that the only warrior around capable of holding their own against Broly was now writhing in pain on the ground.

"I...I don't know, it feels like I'm burning up from the inside." Gohan managed to choke out, and Vegeta noted that his voice had matured along with his body. Suddenly, almost not of his own will, Gohan hovered up until he was about a foot in the air and let out another agonized cry before he dropped to the ground and fell to his knees. His hair was no longer a solid golden color, but now had black and crimson streaks in it. Gohan slowly got to his feet, his back to Vegeta who was staring at him in wonder. Gohan didn't notice this or anything else around him as he was too busy staring at his hands. He smirked darkly.

"Can you feel it Vegeta? I have the power now. I can rid the universe of this blemish once and for all, but first I have something to take care of." He was gone. Vegeta looked around trying to find him and finally saw him standing over Slade, who had woken up but was too weak to move.

"Well well, welcome back to the land of the living, temporary though that stay may be." Slade ignored his words and looked up at him.

"So you've transformed have you? Yet...something is different about you."

"Very perceptive old man."

"What did you call me?"

"Did I stutter? I said you're an old man. A worthless old man that is no longer needed." Slade growled in anger.

"Why you little brat! I'm going to...what are you doing?" Gohan had flattened his palm towards Slade and there was now crimson energy gathered in front of it.

"I'm tired of listening to you, so I'm going to shut you up permanently."

"What? You can't. You're too much of a hero to finish me off." Gohan's dark smirk returned, causing even Slade's blood to run cold.

"Why, I think you've got me confused with someone else. Goodbye." Slade's visible eye became as wide as a saucer as Gohan fired his gathered energy directly into his head, completely obliterating it. Slade didn't even have time to scream. He was in front of Broly.

"Now, it's your turn."

Well, it seems that Gohan has accepted help from a rather...questionable source and as a result has become a bit ruthless. The question that now remains is whether or not his new power will be enough for him to stop the legendary Super Saiya-jin. Well, you'll have an idea once the next chapter comes out.


	13. Chapter 13

In the last chapter, Broly wiped the floor with Goku, Cell and Piccolo and Vegeta regained his nerve after being scared witless by Broly's power. In an attempt to save Gohan's life, Raven jumped in front of one of Broly's blasts, dying as a result. Due to the grief at this loss, Gohan ascended to Super Saiya-jin three but was seduced by a questionable being into accepting a power boost. This boost seems to have come at a price however as Gohan's entire personality seems to have changed and almost immediately after getting his new power he brutally executed Slade.

Broly stared at Gohan for a moment and broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Come on now kid. All you managed to do was grow a little bit and get a lot more hair. Your worthless father did pretty much the same thing and look at where it got him." Gohan smirked at Broly.

"Yes, but my father is weaker than I am. Much weaker. Not only have I transformed, but I received a new and even better power as a gift from someone who wants you out of the picture." Almost as if to accentuate Gohan's statement, a crimson S appeared on his forehead with crimson marks on the inside of each curve. Gohan could sense Vegeta readying to attack behind him, but decided that he wanted Broly to himself.

"Stand down Vegeta. He's mine now."

"Don't make me laugh. You're nowhere near strong enough to take him down on your own. Have you already forgotten your own words?" Gohan turned around to face Vegeta, who upon seeing the mark on Gohan's forehead and seeing the look in his eyes couldn't help but take a step back in fear.

"What has...happened to you Gohan?" Gohan smirked darkly, causing Vegeta to take another step back.

"I have received a power beyond imagination Vegeta. This on top of my newest transformation will make me unstoppable!" Gohan's subsequent laugh was not a pleasant one. It was a laugh that sounded so empty and hollow that it almost seemed as though Gohan had lost not only his sanity, but his very soul.

Broly took Gohan's momentary distraction as a signal to attack and so brought his elbow down, hoping to just crush Gohan's skull in so he could get on to bigger and better things. This was not to be however as Gohan tilted his head to the side and at the very instant of collision, crouched low and swept his outstretched leg around in a circle, knocking Broly over on his back. Gohan then disappeared and reappeared a few feet above Broly, once again extending his leg and bringing it full force down onto Broly's exposed gut. Broly grunted with pain and grabbed Gohan's foot and threw him off to the side, giving himself enough time to get back on his feet. Acting out on instinct he swung a massive fist around to catch Gohan squarely in the jaw, snapping his head to the side...and breaking his neck with a resounding crunch. Smirking, Broly moved to push Gohan over and move on to Vegeta but was more than a little surprised when Gohan simply righted his head as though he were just cracking his neck.

"Now there's something I've never seen before. Usually when you break someone's neck they die." Gohan smirked at him.

"Well, I'm a little different from everyone else. You're going to have to do better than that if you want to kill me."

"Gladly." Was Broly's only reply as he cracked his knuckles. He threw a massive fist forward but Gohan dodged it by completely bending over, his back at a right angle to his lower body. He threw himself forward with such force that he slammed his head into Broly's chest and sent him flying backwards. He quickly stopped himself and landed, staring at Gohan in disbelief. How had the kid suddenly gotten so much more flexible? It didn't make any sense. Something wasn't right about the kid, but it didn't matter since he was going to die either way. Those were Broly's thoughts until Gohan threw his fists to his sides and then brought them together in front of him.

"Now, witness the full fury of Hell's flame!" An orb of fire encompassed Gohan's fists and a pillar of flame shot out of it and towards Broly, who dodged by mere inches which allowed him to feel the scorching heat from the blast. He was beginning to get a little nervous. That blast was hotter than lava! If the brat actually managed to hit him with something like that... His thoughts were cut off as Gohan had just appeared in front of him and had struck him across the jaw with an elbow, snapping his head to the side. Broly threw a punch at Gohan, who merely formed a fiery aura around himself. Broly screamed in agony when his fist came into contact with Gohan. He looked at the back of his hand to see that it was already blistering. Scowling, Broly jumped back several feet and cupped a hand at his side, forming a green energy blast as he did so. He tossed it at Gohan who crossed his arms and threw them to his sides, creating a semi-orb of energy that caught Broly's and launched it right back at him.

Before the blast even came close, Broly disappeared and reappeared behind Gohan, grabbing him by the head and slamming him face first into the ground before lifting him up and tossing him as hard as he could. He tossed another blast but Gohan quickly regained himself and batted it down towards the ground where it detonated, throwing up a dust cloud and obscuring Gohan from view. Gohan landed inside the cloud and began tossing fireballs at Broly, who barely dodged them all. What he didn't see until too late however was that Gohan had teleported behind him. Gohan formed another fireball and launched it at Broly, hitting him dead center in the back. Broly hit the ground screaming in agony. He scrambled to his feet and furiously began launching dozens of energy blasts at Gohan who punched the ground, causing a pillar of flame to rise up out of the ground and detonate the blasts as they came. Broly growled in frustration and waited for the flames to die down.

"What are you?" He asked, quickly becoming afraid of Gohan's newfound abilities. What really scared him though, was the look in Gohan's eyes as he spoke.

"Your death."

"No! You'll never beat me! Never! I am invincible! You are nothing to me!" Broly clenched his fists and charged them with energy, rushing at Gohan and hoping to just impale him and be done with it. Gohan had other plans however and as one of Broly's fists approached him he stepped to the side and caught the wrist attached to it. With a malicious smirk he shifted his hold to Broly's hand and snapped it all the way back, effectively breaking it. The pain in Broly's devastated wrist was so great that he couldn't even scream. He could only gasp as he was nearly overwhelmed with agony.

Had Broly been thinking clearly he would've either chosen that time to escape or surrender, but Broly had lost his sanity long ago and so only longed to spill the blood of those he encountered. Nothing and nobody mattered to him, only shedding as much blood as possible. Broly had never encountered anybody whose blood he could not spill, even his own father had fallen to his never ending bloodbath and the thought of this mere child beating him created an anger such as he'd never felt. This anger is what decided his next move for him. Broly howled with rage and lashed out with Gohan with an animosity even he'd never shown before. It was of no consequence though as Gohan was just too fast and nimble to be caught. Catching a fist that had come at his face, Gohan grabbed on tight and flipped over Broly's head and pinned his arm to his back.

"Let go of me you punk! I'm going to kill you!" Gohan's response was not a pleasant one. He grabbed onto Broly's arm with both hands and jumped up to place both feet on his back. Broly began thrashing about, trying to get the brat off of him but Gohan wouldn't be shaken off so easily and began pushing away with both feet. Broly grunted in pain and desperately tried to wrench his arm out of Gohan's grip but it was no use. Gohan smirked and with a mighty tug dislocated Broly's shoulder. Broly roared in pain and fell to his knees, clutching his abused shoulder, having temporarily forgotten the pain in his shattered wrist. Gohan appeared in front of him and used his knee to force Broly to look up into his eyes.

"That's right fool, kneel before me." Broly spat in Gohan's face. He calmly wiped it off, but if looks could kill Broly would now be a smoldering pile of ash. "You're going to pay for that. I'm going to enjoy torturing you to death."

"What are you doing brat?! Kill him now!" Gohan frowned and looked over to Vegeta.

"You would do well to shut your mouth Vegeta. Oh, and if you ever order me around again, I'm going rip out your innards and force feed them to you. Do I make myself clear?" Vegeta trembled with fury. How dare that insolent whelp threaten him!

"What did you say you whelp?! Why don't you come over here so I can show you your place!" Vegeta didn't even have time to blink before Gohan was crushing his windpipe.

"My patience with you is wearing very thin Vegeta. Don't think I won't blast you into oblivion the same way I did Slade."

"Gohan what are you doing?! Put Vegeta down right now! He's not the enemy!" Gohan snorted.

"Well Piccolo, I see that you, Dad and Cell have recovered nicely." Piccolo ignored Gohan's words.

"Why are you attacking Vegeta? He's not the enemy here." Gohan merely increased his grip on Vegeta.

"Anybody who gets in my way is an enemy. Anybody who thinks they can order me around is an enemy. Whoever I say is an enemy is an enemy. Do not tell me who I can and cannot attack." Piccolo and Goku reeled in shock at this. Gohan had never spoken to anybody in such a manner, much less Piccolo. Goku took a step forward and placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder, but he flinched away.

"What's wrong Gohan? You're acting strangely and your energy feels...off." Gohan threw Vegeta to the ground and turned to face the newly recovered trio, who took a step back in fear at seeing the look on his face. Piccolo was the only one that gained the courage to speak.

"Gohan...what have you become?" The smirk that appeared on Gohan's face sent chills up the spines of all three warriors before him. They could see so much blood lust and hatred in that smirk that they half expected him to sink his teeth into someone's neck and literally bite their head off.

"What have I become Piccolo? Why, I've become the pinnacle of power! I have no rival, and it's all thanks to him." Gohan pointed over to Broly, who was barely standing with one arm hanging limply at his side and the wrist on the opposite side dangling in a way that clearly showed it was broken. Piccolo stared at him in shock. How had Gohan managed that? Certainly he was stronger than Goku, but not that much stronger. "He killed Raven, Piccolo. He killed her and for that, he is going to suffer dearly."

"Don't be a fool Gohan! Did you forget what happened last time you got an attitude like that?" Gohan chuckled, then power exploded around him as he roared with insane laughter, throwing his head back and seemingly laughing at the gods themselves.

"I will crush him with my bare hands, and then you will see not to underestimate me!" In the blink of an eye Gohan was once again standing in front of Broly, who'd finally managed to get to his feet. "Well now, are you ready to die?" Gohan was completely unprepared when Broly rammed his head into his chest and quickly kicked him in the face, knocking him into the air. Scowling, Gohan wiped a thin trail of blood that ran down the corner of his mouth.

"So you've still got some fight left in you eh? Well I can fix that." Gohan flew back down to Broly and brought his doubled up fists down on his head while at the same time bringing his knee up. Gohan's knee connected with a resounding crunch, Broly's nose breaking with the impact. Before Broly could even scream Gohan had already blown him away with an energy blast and was chasing him down. He quickly caught up and when he was flying parallel to and above Broly, he fired an energy blast directly into him, causing him to smash into the ground and cough up blood. Gohan landed beside him and laughed.

"What? Is that it? You're throwing in the towel already? And here I thought the legendary Super Saiya-jin was supposed to be something special. Or were you lying about being a god? I sure hope you weren't lying because I really hate liars." Gohan frowned at him for a minute. "You know what? I think you were lying. I'll just have to teach you a lesson." Gohan stomped down on Broly's chest, feeling a couple ribs give way under the pressure. Broly groaned in pain and Gohan leaned closer, as if trying to hear him better. "What's that? You want more? Well who am I to say no?" Broly shook his head desperately, but Gohan paid him no heed and once again stomped down on his chest, breaking even more of his ribs. Broly tried to scream, but suddenly felt too weak to do anything but lay there.

"Gohan that's enough! You've already beaten him so stop this meaningless assault and finish him off." Gohan hadn't even felt Piccolo approach, having been too engrossed in torturing Broly. He didn't even turn around as he spoke.

"I don't think so. As far as I'm concerned there'll never be enough for the likes of him. Besides, I want to tenderize him a bit before I end his miserable existence."

"Fine then! If you won't then I will. Special beam cannon!" Piccolo suddenly found a bloody stump where his firing arm had been. He yelled out in pain and gaped at Gohan in disbelief.

"I don't think you quite understood me Piccolo. I am going to kill him and I am going to do it how and when I so desire. Do not make the mistake of trying to get in my way again." Gohan felt a massive power surge and suddenly a Super Saiya-jin three Goku was standing before him.

"What do you think you're doing?! You're acting no better than him!" Gohan sighed in frustration at this newest interruption.

"Don't think I won't force you out of my way as well father. I have no qualms with attacking anybody who gets in my way, including you. Now if you please, my victim awaits and I don't think he's going to be very patient if I take too long. Cell appeared behind Goku and began charging his own energy blast.

"We're going to wipe this blemish off the face of this earth now, rather you like it or not Gohan. As much as I like seeing you act like me I'm afraid getting rid of him is more important at the moment." Gohan growled and smashed his fist into Goku's cheek, not really hurting him but forcing him to take a couple steps to the side to keep his balance. He then fired a large blast at Cell, completely obliterating his upper body, leaving his lower body to fall to the ground.

"I'm very quickly beginning to lose my patience. The next person to get in my way is going to die." He slowly walked over to Broly and picked him up by the neck. He stared at him for a moment but just snorted and threw him to the ground. "I've suddenly lost interest in you. I'm going to kill you now."

"w...wait. please." Gohan twitched an eyebrow.

"Please tell me you're not begging for your life."

"i...i'll leave you and this planet alone. just...spare me." Gohan laughed loudly.

"Now what makes you think I'll even consider that? Because I'm a hero? Don't make me laugh." Gohan spat on the ground next to Broly. "You made the mistake of pushing me too far and now you've got consequences to pay. The moment I transformed I was no longer the same person. You killed Raven without mercy and now you should expect none and you will receive none. Now, unless you have something important to say be silent." Gohan flattened a palm at Broly and formed a large energy blast. "Now, begone vermin." Gohan scored a direct hit, enveloping Broly in energy and leaving no trace that he'd ever existed.

Before anyone could say or do anything, the sky turned a dark crimson color and the temperature suddenly shot up, becoming uncomfortably hot. Goku and Piccolo tensed up and began looking around, hoping to spot the source of the phenomenon. They saw nothing else out of the ordinary however, and quickly made their way over to Gohan who didn't seem the least bit disturbed by the sudden change.

"Do you know what's going on Gohan?"

"Yes Piccolo. It seems that he's bringing Raven back.." Piccolo stood silent, expecting him to continue. It became apparent however, that Gohan was going to volunteer no information so he continued his inquiry. "Who is he? And how is he going to bring Raven back?" Gohan sighed, seemingly in frustration at having to explain.

"He is Trigon and he's someone that has the desire and power to bring Raven back to life. This was part of a deal I struck with him. He gave me some of his power and in exchange he'd bring Raven back to life after I killed Broly. See this?" He pointed to the mark on his forehead. "This is his mark" Goku seemed a bit suspicious.

"Gohan, ever since you got that mark you've been acting strangely. I don't think this Trigon is someone we can trust."

"It doesn't really matter at this point. I got what I wanted and he got what he wanted and Broly and Slade are no longer bothering us. I really don't see a down side here. Besides, for once in my life I finally have some confidence in myself. I finally feel like I can accomplish something without someone else having to give up their life for me. I'd say that more than outweighs any bad feelings you have." An eerie stillness suddenly overcame the area, and a strange sound began increasing in volume, sounding completely foreign at first but soon becoming recognizable as the sound of hundreds of voices chanting in unison. The sound brought shivers down Goku's spine and he struggled to hear what the voices were saying. Finally, after about five minutes, the voices became loud enough that they could be understood. This brought no comfort to Goku, or Piccolo, who had stiffened in fear upon hearing the words of the chant.

"Can you guys hear that too?" Piccolo put a finger to his mouth, silencing Goku and listened hard.

"The gem was born of evil's fire. The gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim. He comes to sire, the end of all things mortal." The demonic chanting continued to become louder, but now it was speeding up as well. Faster and faster, louder and louder until the words almost seemed to take solid form, creating walls around even Gohan who had to admit it was creeping him out. Then, just as suddenly as the chanting started, it stopped and all was once again quiet. At least, it was for a second. Then a horrible sound came from everywhere at once. A sound so horrible, so terrifying it was beyond words to describe, save that it was the sound of the very fabric of existence being forced apart. Out of nowhere a gigantic bolt of lightning struck the ground which opened up into a massive pit. Everyone looked down into the pit and immediately had to look away from a mixture of pure terror and absolute disgust. At the bottom of the pit were what could only be described as the souls of the damned moaned and writhed in eternal agony accompanied by countless grotesque and hellish looking creatures."

"W...what is that?" Goku was visibly shaken by what he'd just seen. Gohan merely smirked at his discomfort.

"That father, is hell. It is the domain of the one who gave me these awesome new abilities. The one who shall now bring Raven back into this world." Suddenly a giant wall of fire erupted out of the pit and compressed into a great fireball. There was a great trembling as the chasm began closing, the gaping wound in the planet closing back up as though it had never been there. The fireball hovered in the air for a moment before slowly lowering back towards the ground where it slowly started to enlarge and take on the form of a human body. Gohan smirked in anticipation. Everything would once again be right. The flames solidified into flesh and bone, taking a female form. The last of the flames took the form of a purple cloak and black leotard. The girl, unconscious, collapsed to the ground. Gohan rushed over to her and held her tight, checking her over to make sure she was breathing. He let out a sigh of relief when her eyes started to open.

Blinking a few times, Raven waited for her sight to focus. The first thing she saw frightened her, and she lashed out at whoever was holding her and jumped back, ready for a fight.

"Settle down Raven! It's just me!" Gohan rubbed his stinging cheek where she'd managed to land a good punch before jumping out of his arms.

"Why should I settle down? I don't even know who you are. Besides, I can tell from that...thing on your forehead that you're one of his slaves!" Gohan blinked a few times out of confusion when suddenly what she'd said dawned on him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you've never seen me like this before." Gohan powered down back to his basic form, but the S remained on his forehead.

"G...Gohan?" She scowled at him, then stormed over to him and slapped him hard. "How could you?!" A surprised Gohan touched his reddened cheek and glared at her, hurt by the way she was acting.

"How could I? What do you mean how could I?! If it weren't for me you wouldn't even be standing here right now! Maybe a little gratitude would be nice."

"Gratitude? You have no idea what you've done! This world was much better off with me dead!" Gohan was taken aback by her words.

"Raven, even as gloomy as you are that doesn't sound like you at all." Raven sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Gohan...you just don't understand. You don't understand what I am, you don't understand who my father is, or even why he wants me alive. You've allowed yourself to be tricked into something that you no longer have any say in. You are now Trigon's slave, and you will be for the rest of eternity." Gohan's face twisted for a moment as emotions swept through him like a tsunami and Raven almost expected him to lash out at her. At the end of it however, he did nothing except go blank. He looked at her, unnerving her with the emotionless, almost empty gaze his eyes contained.

"When your father gave me these powers, I got a brief chance to read his mind. I know everything Raven. I know what you are, who your father is, and I know what the prophecy is. When your father tries to take over the world, we will simply destroy him."

"It's not that simple. The fulfillment of the prophecy is inevitable and when my father is unleashed upon this world, he will be unstoppable."

"Why? Because some priestess foretold of it on the day of your birth? Let me tell you something Raven. The past and future are not as set in stone as you think they are. The only reason that my father, Vegeta and Piccolo are even alive right now is because of Trunks. You remember seeing him in my memories don't you? Don't underestimate us Saiya-jins. Once the time comes we'll find a way to succeed, just you wait." Raven sighed and turned her head to look away.

"I really wish I could believe you Gohan, but there are just some things that are meant to happen, things that cannot be altered."

"Gohan's right!" Goku chimed in. "Whoever this guy is, we'll beat him just like any other enemy. Nobody is unbeatable, you just have to be strong enough to beat them. We'll train hard and become stronger, and when this guy shows up we'll give him a fight he's never dreamed of!" Raven simply rolled her eyes at them. They just didn't understand, and apparently they wouldn't until the time came that her father escaped his hellish prison and conquered the world.

"Whatever. Do what you want, but don't say I didn't try to warn you." Goku's eyes widened when something dawned on him.

"What about Cell? Have you done anything about him yet?"

"Psh! Cell isn't worth my time. If he insists on annoying me for the rematch he's been so obsessed about then I will kill him. If not, then his actions are of no concern to me." Goku was surprised by Gohan's response, but decided to see what his motives were.

"What about the people still left in this city? What if he goes on another killing spree." Gohan just looked him in the eye.

"First of all, I think Cell is intelligent enough to realize that either you, Vegeta or I could easily dispose of him if he got out of line. Secondly, I don't really care either way. Goku had to put a great deal of effort into not visibly showing how shocked he was. He needed to find out what was going on with Gohan, and showing weakness right now would only drive him away in his current state.

Alright, finally another chapter out. I don't really like it too much but the only way I'll actually know if it's any good is if I get reviews, so please take a few seconds to tell me what you think.


End file.
